Storybrooke
by youte
Summary: (AUPost209) Après son retour, Emma ne parvient pas à accepter sa place dans ce nouveau monde alors que Storybrooke est en proie à plusieurs crises. De son côté, Regina a du mal à trouver un nouvel équilibre. Tiraillées entre deux mondes aux codes différents et coincées dans leur rôle régis par le Bien et le Mal, elles vont devoir découvrir qui elles veulent devenir.
1. Dissension

_Saison 2 après l'épisode 9 « Queen of Hearts »_

 _AU_

 _(Cora et Hook n'arrivent jamais à Storybrooke)_

 _(Trois jours se sont écoulés entre la levée du Sort et la chute d'Emma et Snow dans la Forêt Enchantée)_

 **OOO**

 **Storybrooke**

 **1\. Dissension**

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« De me laisser voir mon fils ? Qu'il vienne dormir de temps en temps dans son propre lit ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Aussi simple ? Je l'ai élevé ! »

« Et il est venu me chercher parce qu'il était misérable ! »

« Je l'ai élevé pendant dix ans, je suis toujours sa mère ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappelez où vous étiez pendant ce temps-là ? »

« Et le chausson aux pommes, on peut en reparler ?! Et l'état dans lequel est la Forêt Enchantée depuis le sort ? Et les morts ? Et – »

« Oh, alors c'est un procès ? Et c'est avec vos cinq minutes d'expérience parentale que vous pensez pouvoir mieux vous occuper d'Henry ?! »

« Au moins moi je n'ai pas failli le tuer ! Henry restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'il est en sécurité ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas – »

« Si, je peux ! C'est mon fils ! »

O

Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles dû changer ?

Songer que risquer sa vie pour permettre à Emma Swan et Mary-Margaret de revenir parmi eux modifierait l'image qu'Henry entretenait d'elle n'avait été que pure naïveté.

Elle aurait mieux fait de laisser le sort faire son œuvre. Le puits serait devenu le tombeau de ces deux femmes qui ne faisaient que gâcher sa vie, encore et encore. Se débarrasser de cet idiot de David aurait été un jeu d'enfant et Henry n'aurait eu plus qu'elle, une nouvelle fois. Ils auraient pu reprendre leur vie, comme avant.

(Mais non. Non.)

Et si Cora avait été celle à sortir de ce foutu puits ? Depuis quand avait-elle davantage confiance en l'espoir et la certitude innocente d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais connu la douleur plutôt qu'en son expérience de la vie, de sa réalité froide et cruelle ?

Ironique, parce qu'au final, c'était bien Miss Swan et Miss Blanchard qui étaient réapparues. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elles étaient du 'bon' côté, et que le Destin et la Nature semblaient bel et bien favoriser et protéger les êtres qu'ils avaient choisi dès leur naissance.

Regina soupira, serra la tasse de café dans ses mains, ses yeux fixés sur le mur face à elle même si elle ne le contemplait pas.

Le pire, c'était que leur retour ne l'ennuyait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Sortir Emma Swan de sa vie semblait impossible, que ce soit de son propre fait ou du sien. La Sauveuse l'avait poussée pour l'éloigner du chapeau de Jefferson, avait été aspirée dans le portail à sa place, et…

Cette idiote.

Tout ça pour revenir, et écraser tous ses espoirs encore une fois.

De quel droit osait-elle l'empêcher de voir Henry ?!

Arrêter de penser à Emma Swan. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

Et puis songer à l'autre femme lui rappelait irrémédiablement Daniel.

Daniel…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra la porcelaine un peu plus fort. Comment pouvait-elle être, après tant de choses, tant d'années, encore si fragile, esclave de ses émotions ? La simple pensée de son prénom la bouleversait. Ça ne faisait qu'un petit mois depuis qu'elle avait dû le laisser partir.

 _Le laisser partir_. Voilà une formule bien poétique pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait dû faire.

Laisser partir. C'était tout ce dont elle semblait être capable à présent.

Daniel.

Et Henry.

Et…

Non. Arrêter d'y penser.

Elle s'invectiva mentalement contre sa faiblesse. Son regard effleura les chaises vides autour de la table et des souvenirs de son fils remontèrent.

Ce fils qui avait été bien prompt à quitter la boutique de Gold avec les Charmants pour aller fêter leur victoire et commencer leur vie parfaite. En la laissant derrière.

En oubliant que sans elle, deux d'entre eux seraient mortes. Oui, bon, elle avait contribué à créer le sort mortel. Mais elle avait changé d'avis, elle avait…

Cela voulait-il vraiment dire quelque chose ? Elle avait hésité, elle avait changé d'avis, elle avait risqué sa vie et est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose, au fond ? Et toutes ces semaines avant cela, à accepter les décisions d'Henry, qui souhaitait rester loin d'elle, ne pas l'écouter, ne pas la voir, toutes ces fois où elle avait plié face à ses exigences pour montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point elle voulait le voir heureux.

Et à quel point elle avait changé.

Elle se sentait différente. Ne prenait réellement la mesure de ce que des décennies à Storybrooke avaient fait d'elle qu'à présent, à présent qu'elle devait faire des choix.

Et elle avait fait les bons choix. Elle le savait. Sauver ces vies avait été le _bon_ choix.

Mais avait-elle réellement eu raison ? Parce qu'au final, malgré tout, elle avait perdu ce petit garçon qu'elle avait élevé, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il avait choisi la mère qui l'avait abandonnée, la mère qui ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Quelle mère Regina avait dû être, pour qu'il lui tourne le dos aussi facilement ! Pour qu'il la raye de sa vie ainsi, du jour au lendemain. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis les évènements au puits, et son fils ne l'avait appelée qu'une fois.

Parce qu'il avait eu besoin de récupérer d'autres affaires.

Il n'avait échangé quasiment aucun mot avec elle, ne lui avait accordé presque aucun regard. Mais elle n'était que le méchant de l'histoire. Et le méchant devait disparaitre à la fin pour que les héros puissent être heureux.

Il était tellement dommage pour eux que le méchant en question avait été celui à leur offrir cette nouvelle vie, leurs noms, leurs maisons, leur ville entière. Les rumeurs qui couraient faisaient état d'une dissension dans les rangs des habitants au sujet de leur retour au pays. Beaucoup souhaitaient apparemment continuer leur vie à Storybrooke, malgré les difficultés que pourrait poser leur appartenance à une ville magique et cachée – et qui devait à tout prix le rester. D'autres, en particulier et sans surprise la plupart des royaux, des fées et des nobles, ne pensaient qu'à dénicher la solution pour repartir et reprendre leur ancienne vie.

Plusieurs grands noms se disputaient déjà la place de Maire, en oubliant qu'exercer à un tel poste demandait un certain nombre de connaissances que la plupart n'avait pas, sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'un siège qui ne pouvait être occupé que par une personne élue par la majorité.

Et Regina savait qu'à présent que tous étaient instruits, savaient lire et écrire et baignaient dans de faux souvenirs d'une éducation laïque et républicaine, les royaux rêvaient s'ils croyaient pouvoir rétablir privilèges et dynasties.

David l'avait lui-même constaté lorsqu'il avait tenté de rallier les gens à sa cause durant l'absence de sa femme et de sa fille. Seulement ses proches et son Conseil l'avaient suivi, les autres avaient tranquillement continué leur vie, ignorant avec joie les aventures et les déboires d'un des rois que contenait leur petite ville. Ce cher prince Charmant avait une forte tendance à oublier d'où il tenait ses origines, d'ailleurs.

Pour le moment, l'adjoint de Regina, Robert Johns, efficace ancien comptable royal, dirigeait la ville, et Regina ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. (Et ce même si l'une des premières choses que la Mairie avait faite avait été de la destituer, sans indemnités.)

Même si le sort avait initialement pourvu ses comptes d'une jolie somme, vingt-neuf années avaient bien entamé ce capital et Regina savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement sans revenus. Elle avait quelques bons mois devant elle, cependant, et se refusait à s'inquiéter d'un détail aussi trivial que son équilibre financier.

Pas quand d'autres choses occupaient ses pensées.

Entre ses doigts, son café était devenu froid. Le soleil allait se lever.

Elle entra dans la cuisine pour verser la boisson dans l'évier, rinça la tasse et alla enfiler ses baskets. Elle avait commencé à courir un an après être arrivée à Storybrooke, lorsque la sensation d'étouffement et de frustration avait manqué la noyer. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté, et depuis qu'une partie de la malédiction avait été brisée, elle courait presque tous les jours. L'exercice l'aidait à contrôler sa colère, à lui changer les idées, à maîtriser la magie imprévisible qui courait de nouveau dans ses veines.

Courir l'aidait à beaucoup de choses.

Mais pas à oublier qu'elle avait tout perdu pour un fils qui l'avait reniée.

O

Il y avait un côté profondément calmant à se trouver au milieu des bois entourant Storybrooke. En premier lieu parce qu'ils lui rappelaient la Forêt Enchantée. En second lieu par qu'au milieu des arbres, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde.

Le sort semblait avoir immiscé dans tous les esprits que se promener dans les bois était tout, sauf une bonne idée. A présent que les gens avaient conscience que passer la frontière leur effacerait la mémoire, ils évitaient la forêt à tout prix. Personne ne savait exactement où se trouvait la limite en dehors des points évidents d'entrée et de sortie de la ville par les routes. En dernier recours, les quelques loups et autres animaux que le sort avait emmenés avec lui finissaient de dissuader les plus courageux. Et c'était sans mentionner les occasionnels loups-garous et autres créatures qui constituaient la face cachée de certains des habitants.

Mais rien n'inquiétait Regina.

Elle savait _exactement_ où se trouvait la frontière de Storybrooke. Tout dans son être le lui soufflait. Les loups ne s'attaqueraient jamais à elle, car elle avait longtemps fait respecter la loi interdisant leur chasse dans l'autre monde. Elle connaissait la végétation par cœur et ne craignait pas ses dangers. Quant aux monstres s'y baladant occasionnellement, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre sa magie. De ce fait, les bois étaient son domaine. Même si elle préférait la ville et la plage à ce lieu qui lui rappelait cette ancienne vie qu'elle exécrait, au milieu des arbres centenaires et délaissés elle avait presque sa place.

La magie dans son sang s'éveilla, chauffa, et elle accéléra un peu le pas dans un effort de contrôle. Même si elle avait finalement compris comment son pouvoir fonctionnait dans ce monde, il n'en demeurait pas moins instable, presque étranger. Plus difficile à cerner, bien plus facile à épuiser, et attaché à tout un tas de nouvelles règles.

Sans parler de l'autre petit… problème.

Justement, son souffle se coinça quelque part dans sa poitrine, bouleversant tout son rythme. Une douleur vive explosa dans sa tête, se diffusa dans ses veines et manqua la faire trébucher. Elle ralentit, s'arrêta et lutta pour contrôler la magie malsaine, imprévisible, qui polluait son sang et tout son système à cet instant.

Heureusement, cette fois la crise fut de courte durée. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, ses voies respiratoires se dégagèrent et sa propre magie reprit le dessus. Elle toussa quelques fois encore et se remit en marche lentement, pour laisser le temps à son corps de s'habituer à ce changement de rythme. Il faisait frais, le soleil s'était levé, et seuls quelques oiseaux brisaient le silence. Et puis un petit air, étrangement chaud, vint lui caresser le visage. Etonnamment rassurant, il l'entoura, lui murmura à sa façon des paroles de réconfort, puis il s'évanouit.

Regina observa autour d'elle, mais ne ressentit ni la peur, ni la confusion qui l'avaient envahie la première fois qu'un phénomène étrange s'était produit, peu de temps après le puits. Elle avait appris à l'accepter, à le comprendre.

Et intérieurement, elle eut un rictus.

Quelle tête ferait ce cher Rumple s'il savait qu'il était très, très loin de connaître le sort qu'il avait créé et qu'elle avait jeté ? Que ferait-il, s'il comprenait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune emprise sur cette magie qu'il avait tant cherché à mettre en œuvre ?

Un lapin passa près d'elle, et elle reprit son chemin.

Personne ne l'attendait, mais elle préférait être rentrée avant que la ville ne se réveille.

O

« Où on va mettre mon lit ? » demanda Henry en avalant avec enthousiasme ses céréales.

Emma lui sourit.

« Nulle part ici. Il n'y a pas de place. »

« On va devoir se trouver un endroit alors. »

Il était vrai que depuis que David les avait rejoints, l'appartement était bien trop étroit. Sans parler de l'intimité. Ils se marchaient sans arrêt dessus, et Emma se trouverait bientôt à court d'excuses pour éviter les deux autres adultes qui ne cessaient d'essayer d'avoir des conversations avec elle. Conversations qu'elle ne souhaitait surtout pas voir arriver.

« Le problème est que même avec les quelques déménagements, Storybrooke manque cruellement de logements libres, » lui rappela Emma.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y en a. Des familles ont été réunies, ça veut dire qu'il y a des endroits vides. »

« Apparemment, il n'y a pas autant de cas de séparations qu'on le croyait. Dépêche-toi de finir, j'ai dit à Ruby que je lui ramènerai ses DVD avant son service. »

« OK. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« J'en sais rien. Faut que je passe au poste pour voir si tout va bien. Et puis on pourrait aller se promener sur la plage ? Voir le parc ? »

« On jouera à la console ensuite ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

« Cool, » sourit Henry en se levant. « Je voudrais aussi aller au centre équestre plus tard. »

David et Mary-Margaret avaient déjà quitté les lieux pour aller voir les nains, sans doute pour parler des quelques tensions dans la ville. Plusieurs altercations avaient eu lieu, certaines entre des royaux qui avaient été en guerre dans l'autre monde, d'autres pour différents règlements de compte. La ville n'était pas très grande. D'après ce qu'Emma avait compris, le sort n'avait emporté qu'un échantillon des habitants de quelques royaumes, et les monarques contre lesquels Regina avait eu une dent. Tous les autres étaient toujours dans leur monde d'origine, exilés au sud pour éviter les ogres.

Emma, elle, se tenait loin de toute cette folie. Elle ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de fées, de magie ou de princes. Ne voulait pas entendre dire qu'elle avait son rôle à jouer. Ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux deux personnes qui lui avaient donné la vie pour l'abandonner ensuite.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix. Et son fils.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'auberge dans laquelle vivait Ruby et sa grand-mère, elle fut surprise de voir les volets fermés. La boite aux lettres était détruite et il y avait d'étranges traces sur les murs, comme si quelqu'un les avait récemment nettoyés.

Elle sonna à la porte et Ruby la laissa entrer avec un petit sourire.

« Salut. »

« Hey. » Elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle tenait et qui contenait les films empruntés plus tôt dans le mois. « Tiens, je te ramène ça. »

« Merci. Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, » répondit Emma en passant ses mains dans ses poches. « Personne n'a essayé de me tuer et je n'ai pas disparu dans un autre monde ces derniers jours, donc ça va. »

« Et où est passé ton sens de l'aventure, Emma Swan ? »

« C'était un cauchemar, pas une aventure, crois-moi. »

« Emma, j'ai grandi là-bas. »

« Désolée. »

« C'est rien, » s'amusa Ruby. « La Forêt Enchantée est très loin d'être un monde agréable. Mais il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas vu de bon côté, personnellement. »

A ces mots, Henry se retourna vivement vers elle.

« Mais c'est notre monde ! Et on va y retourner, pas vrai ? »

Emma évita le regard du garçon, ne comptant aucunement entrer dans ce genre de débats. Le salon autour d'elle était plongé dans l'ombre, et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux volets clos.

« Je sais que le printemps débute seulement, mais il y a quand même un peu de lumière dehors. »

« C'est très bien comme ça, » contredit Ruby tranquillement.

« Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il s'est passé avec George, mais il n'est pas près de sortir de cette prison que les nains ont construite dans la grotte, tu sais. »

Quelque chose de sombre, de las traversa un instant le visage de son amie. Et Emma se sentit toute petite et bien jeune soudain face à cette femme qu'elle avait pourtant songé bien connaître.

« Je sais. »

« Ruby, qu'est-ce que – »

« Les gens n'apprécient pas beaucoup les créatures comme moi. Et ce n'est pas quelques paroles qui changeront cette mentalité. »

« Je pourrais – »

« Tu ne pourras rien faire. Une partie de la ville continue tout de même de venir se restaurer au café, donc il n'y a pas que des ignorants racistes ici. Dis-moi plutôt comment toi tu vas. »

« Ça va, » informa Emma, mal à l'aise. Elle se souvint brusquement des lignes qu'elle avait lues dans le livre d'Henry, sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge, sur son histoire. Mais ce n'était _pas_ une histoire. Ces horreurs, Ruby les avait vécues. Son estomac se serra et elle lutta pour ne pas tourner les talons et fuir cette ville. « Contente d'avoir retrouvé mes jeans et le café. J'évite juste de me promener à découvert. »

« Ruby, dis-lui que c'est bien que les gens veulent lui parler. C'est un héros ! »

« Et toi, Henry, comment tu vas ? »

« Super ! David m'apprend à manier une épée et à monter à cheval ! Pour quand on sera dans notre château, tu vois. »

« Je vois, » répondit Ruby avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Oui, bon, » coupa Emma, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « On va y aller. »

« C'est bientôt l'heure de l'école, » acquiesça l'autre femme.

« J'y vais pas. »

« Pardon ? »

Le regard que Ruby posa sur elle poussa Emma sur la défensive.

« J'ai cru ne jamais revenir. Et j'ai du temps à rattraper avec lui, alors on passe quelques jours ensemble. »

« Tu es rentrée depuis deux semaines, » rappela Ruby platement.

« Il ira bientôt. »

« De toute façon, on va partir d'ici. Ça sert à rien. »

Ruby semblait prête à répliquer. Peut-être à lui dire qu'à quelques exceptions près (pour la plupart royales), tous les enfants de Storybrooke continuaient à aller à l'école. Peut-être à lui rappeler qu'ils étaient très loin de savoir comment complètement briser le sort et retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée. Peut-être même souhaitait-elle lui dire à quel point il était important de s'instruire, que c'était obligatoire et que c'était une immense chance qu'elle-même n'avait pas eue.

Mais Emma ne voulait pas entendre toutes ces choses qu'elle savait déjà. Henry était si heureux ces temps-ci… C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« On se voit plus tard, Rubes. »

« Ouais. Plus tard, » répondit Ruby, avec un autre de ces petits sourires sombres que jamais l'autre Ruby, celle d'avant, n'aurait eu.

Emma s'éloigna doucement de l'auberge avec Henry, essayant d'oublier cette sensation de marcher dans les rues d'une ville qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

O

« On ne peut pas tout faire ! » s'exclamait Atchoum (ou Tom) en s'installant sur le canapé près de son frère, Timide. « J'ai la pharmacie à gérer, je ne peux pas passer mes journées à creuser pour trouver de la poudre de fées. »

« Et que dire à mes patients ? Je ne peux pas toujours garder le cabinet fermé, » informa posément Prof (Raymond).

« Nous avons tous des obligations, » résuma Joyeux-Patrick, en servant un verre de jus de fruits à Mary-Margaret. « Leroy et Walter vont devoir reprendre leurs postes à l'hôpital, je dois retourner enseigner au lycée, Franck et Mark ont le grand magasin, » énuméra t-il ensuite en désignant respectivement Grincheux, Dormeur, Timide et Simplet.

« Nous pourrions trouver un compromis, » proposa David avec un sourire.

« Un compromis ? » grogna Leroy. « Va dire ça à mon employeur. L'hôpital va nous virer si on ne se pointe pas demain à nos postes. La plupart des gens continue à vivre selon les lois et les règles de ce monde, et nous avons besoin comme tout le monde de notre chèque en fin de mois. »

« Et, hum, sans vouloir manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, euh… » Timide hésita une nouvelle fois, avant que son côté Franck reprenne le dessus. « Ce n'est pas exactement comme si les fées nous payaient nos heures. »

« Elles pourraient peut-être… »

« Et avec quoi ? » demanda Walter en étouffant un bâillement. « Les nones ne sont pas vraiment riches. »

« La Ville pourrait vous rémunérer. Nous pourrions en parler aux conseillers municipaux. Après tout, la poudre de fées nous sert à défendre Storybrooke et tous ses habitants, » rappela Mary-Margaret avec un soudain enthousiasme.

Archie, debout dans un coin, intervint prudemment.

« Outre le fait que les dégâts engendrés par les différentes querelles ont déjà coûté beaucoup à la Ville et donc aux contribuables, je me dois de vous rappeler que beaucoup d'habitants voient d'un œil méfiant le contrôle qu'exercent les fées sur leurs existences, surtout à présent que chacun d'entre nous a une nouvelle vie. La poudre de fées reste au contrôle des fées et d'elles seules. »

« Et Bleue nous a ordonné de venir travailler les soirs et les week-ends lorsque nous lui avons dit pour nos jobs, » précisa Leroy, dont le ressentiment envers Bleue apparaissait au grand jour. « Je suis né nain, mais ici je ne suis l'esclave de personne. »

« Grincheux ! » s'horrifia Mary-Margaret. « Jamais personne n'a dit une chose pareille ! »

« Je crois parler en notre nom à tous, » commença Prof doucement, « en annonçant que nous reprendrons nos activités normales dès demain. »

« Normales ? » répéta David.

« Nos entreprises et nos emplois doivent être préservés. »

« Je tiens l'une des deux seules pharmacies de la ville, » rappela Tom, « et la plus grande. Et les gars ont le seul supermarché de Storybrooke. Tous nos emplois sont importants pour la communauté. »

« Et ici, ils sont membres de cette communauté, » termina Archie doucement.

Doucement, Mary-Margaret hocha la tête. Oh, elle comprenait très bien la situation. Et son choix était clair, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter les demandes de ses amis.

Parce qu'elles étaient justes.

« Je comprends, » consentit-elle. « Mais vous êtes les seuls de votre race à Storybrooke, et nous avons besoin de la poudre pour nous défendre. »

« Contre quoi ? Contre qui ? La reine se fait très discrète et depuis que son sort a été brisé elle n'a rien tenté contre la population. Rumple se cache chez lui et personne ne l'a vu depuis des semaines. Les autres menaces potentielles n'exigent pas de poudre de fées, que je sache. »

« Je parlerai à Bleue. »

« C'est tout ce que nous te demandons, » sourit Prof chaleureusement.

O

Regina s'était habituée aux réactions des gens les rares fois où elle sortait dans les rues en journée. Certains changeaient de trottoir, méfiants et haineux, d'autres lui lançaient un regard prudents ou au contraire évitaient de poser les yeux sur elle. Certains étaient curieux, d'autres indifférents. Rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas peur.

Mais parmi eux il y avait les quelques-uns qui, contre toute logique, la saluaient discrètement. C'était un signe de tête. Un regard. Un bonjour tendu. Des choses qui avaient stupéfait Regina et l'avaient plongée dans la méfiance. Puis les mois avaient passé, et elle avait compris que pour certains, cette nouvelle vie représentait une chance, une bénédiction.

Ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'elle leur avait souhaité quand elle les avait tous maudits, et pourtant ils lui en étaient reconnaissants.

Quelle bande d'imbéciles.

Le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument rien tenté pour reprendre le pouvoir en ville, pour s'attaquer à Snow et à sa famille ou tout simplement pour passer ses nerfs devait fortement jouer en sa faveur également. Tous avaient conscience que ses pouvoirs étaient de retour, et contrairement à certains royaux qui ne se privaient pas pour faire entendre leur désir de récupérer leur place dans la société, elle faisait profil bas.

Parfois, Regina trouvait des choses devant son portail lorsqu'elle sortait courir, avant l'aube. (Pas sa porte, son portail. Personne n'osait pénétrer dans sa propriété.) Un panier de fruits. Du pain. Un petit bijou d'argent et de perles. L'une de ces figures faites de petites branches entremêlées qui symbolisaient des vœux de bonne fortune, de santé, de bonheur dans leurs anciennes croyances. Au départ, elle les avait tous jetés, ces présents. Puis elle les avait inspectés pour chercher toute trace de magie noire ou de poison.

Ils n'en contenaient jamais.

A présent, elle les acceptait. En partie parce que la nourriture était la bienvenue. Elle évitait de se montrer chez Granny ou dans les autres restaurants, et les commerces étaient tenus par ces satanés nains auxquels elle ne voulait surtout pas à avoir à faire.

C'était comme si la clique de Snow détenait soudainement tous les points stratégiques de la ville. De _sa_ ville.

L'ironie du sort, sans doute.

Elle avançait en direction de sa maison et était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la suivre. Sa magie s'éveilla et le sort se forma dans son esprit. Le crétin qui était assez fou pour s'attaquer à elle allait le regretter amèrement.

« M-Madame la Maire ! »

L'appellation la surprit tellement qu'elle se retourna et en oublia son sortilège. L'homme avait la quarantaine, la peau bien pâle et le corps presque tremblant. Il serrait une vieille casquette bleue dans ses mains et avait le regard fébrile des gens fatigués et désespérés.

Ses yeux baissèrent face à elle et sa voix s'étrangla.

« Je veux d-dire, Votre Majesté. »

« Que voulez-vous ? » interrogea t-elle, immédiatement embarrassée par le son rauque et cassée de sa propre voix.

Un signe clair et évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des jours.

« Je… J'aimerais vous soumettre une requête, Votre Majesté. Si vous le permettez. »

Le sort et les années passées dans cette ville lui avaient procuré la connaissance de chacun des habitants de Storybrooke. Elle se souvenait de lui pour l'avoir vu au cours des dernières décennies entrer et sortir de sa boutique de vêtements pour hommes, mais son nom ne lui revint pas immédiatement. Geller ? Jeffer ?

Non.

Porter. Jack Porter.

« Vous n'avez pas à me soumettre de requête, » rappela t-elle d'un ton ennuyé et dur. « Je ne suis ni maire ni reine. Passez votre chemin. »

Sa surprise fut de taille lorsque malgré son évidente terreur il fit fi de son ordre et leva la main, comme pour la toucher, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Il sembla se rendre compte de son geste et se figea, optant pour la retenir avec ses paroles plutôt que de risquer perdre un membre ou la vie.

« Non ! » Il leva ses yeux vers les siens. « Je… j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

« De mon aide ? » interrogea t-elle, sa curiosité piquée.

« Ma fille… Ma fille est malade. »

« Storybrooke est dotée d'un excellent hôpital. »

« Ce n'est pas une maladie de ce monde, Votre Majesté. » Il avala difficilement quand elle lui lança un regard noir. « _Madame_ , » se corrigea t-il.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que les royaux du coin assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang pensent qu'elle cherchait à récupérer son titre et à se créer un royaume. Sans son fils, elle avait perdu toute envie de se battre.

« Laura… Laura était partie se promener dans les bois, au-delà du Pont au Toll. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas y aller ! Tout le monde sait que les bois sont dangereux. Mais elle avait tellement envie de se retrouver parmi les arbres de nouveau et… »

« Venez-en aux faits, Monsieur Porter. »

« Pardon. Pardon. Elle… Elle a touché une plante. Et depuis, depuis la fièvre l'a gagnée et ses yeux sont devenus tous blancs et elle… Personne ne peut l'aider. Cette plante, c'était l'Herbe du Rouge. »

Regina savait bien que certains aspects les moins plaisants de leur flore avaient été embarqués avec eux dans ce monde pour pimenter la forêt. Un autre moyen qu'avait le sort pour empêcher les habitants de s'approcher trop près de la frontière. Ce que cette Laura, l'imbécile, avait manifestement fait.

« Il existe un remède. Allez donc le chercher. »

Elle se détourna de lui mais il la retint une nouvelle fois, malgré son évidente crainte.

« Attendez ! Peu de sorciers sont ici, Madame. Très peu… Je ne saurai passer un marché avec le Dark One, et les fées… les fées ont refusé de me venir en aide. Pitié… Pitié, vous êtes son dernier espoir. »

« Les fées ont refusé ? » répéta t-elle, sans oublier de cacher sa stupéfaction.

« Je… » Il parut mal à l'aise. « Je ne suis pas, comme qui dirait, quelqu'un de très recommandable. Avant ! Avant cette nouvelle vie ! Il m'est arrivé de faire des choses… Les fées n'aident pas les gens comme moi. C'est de ma faute... Si ma fille meurt, je... »

Sa voix tremblait, et Regina sentit son cœur sombre se réchauffer, alors que la magie noire qui l'habitait encore lui susurrait de le laisser se morfondre dans sa douleur.

Mais elle comprenait cet homme. Son impuissance, cette colère que son chagrin couvrait sur le moment, l'amour qu'il avait manifestement pour son enfant.

Et si l'aider allait à l'encontre des souhaits de ces très chères fées…

« Rentrez chez vous. Essayez de faire baisser sa fièvre. Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Dix-sept ans, Madame, » souffla t-il, incrédulité et soulagement habillant son visage entier. « Elle fait cinquante-quatre kilos. Pas d'allergie. »

Elle hocha la tête, se détourna de lui et ignora ses paroles de remerciement.

Elle avait une potion à faire, et la plupart des ingrédients se trouvaient au cimetière, sous la crypte.

O

Deux jours plus tard, quelques heures après qu'elle ait envoyé par magie la fiole de potion dans la cuisine des Porter, elle trouva devant sa porte (pas devant le portail) un joli bouquet de fleurs et un chèque qui devait représenter à peu près tout ce que Porter possédait.

Elle brûla le chèque, mais garda les fleurs qu'elle déposa sur la table de son séjour, avant de les observer pendant longtemps.

Ainsi, elle avait sauvé une vie.

Comme ça.

La potion avait été assez difficile à réaliser et lui avait pris près de vingt-quatre heures. Encore une chance qu'il lui restait des ingrédients rares pour la composer et qu'elle s'était souvenue dans quel grimoire retrouver cette recette particulière.

Et la jeune Laura vivrait.

C'était étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas différente. Ni mieux, ni pire. Elle avait sauvé la vie de cette adolescente sans rien attendre en retour, et c'était une chose noble. Quelque chose que les héros auraient fait. Que des gens normaux auraient fait.

Est-ce que Henry le croirait ? Elle en doutait.

Même s'il ne l'avait plus ouvertement insultée depuis qu'elle avait aidé Snow et Emma, il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite non plus. Sans doute la voyait-il toujours comme un monstre, et ce qu'il devait entendre là-bas ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Elle aurait pu l'appeler, chercher à le voir, mais ses tentatives passées avaient été vaines. La Sauveuse avait toujours été là, sur son chemin, et Henry avait paru indifférent (au mieux) à sa présence. Regina avait accepté ses décisions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était toujours prête à être trainée dans la boue par son propre fils.

Chaque fois qu'il la rejetait, elle mourait un peu plus. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Un bruit soudain lui fit lever la tête. Les deux cadres photo contenant des images de son fils sur la cheminée avaient basculé sur leur face. Elle fronça les sourcils, regarda autour d'elle. Mise à part l'absence des miroirs (qu'elle avait retirés de toute la maison après le retour de la magie), le reste de la pièce était resté identique.

Il réagissait à son humeur, ce n'était pas la première fois. De semaine en semaine, il s'affirmait. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence partout dans l'air, dans chaque chose composant cette ville, dans la magie qui traversait les lieux.

Il n'était rien, et il était tout.

Elle se leva, rejoignit la cheminée, tendit la main vers les cadres. Se figea.

Il avait peut-être raison. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer. Elle n'avait pas été une bonne mère, et son fils avait fait son choix.

Les photos restèrent couchées et elle se dirigea vers le meuble contenant son cidre.

Elle avait sauvé une vie.

Il fallait fêter ça, non ?

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente plus proche d'elle. L'air se réchauffa doucement, et son poste radio s'alluma. Une musique douce et enjouée emplie la pièce.

Apparemment, il pensait qu'effectivement, elle méritait de fêter ça.

Pendant une seconde, une seconde ridicule, elle se sentit moins seule. Pourtant il n'était pas une personne. Il avait peut-être une conscience, une certaine intelligence, plutôt primitive, mais il n'était pas _quelqu'un_.

Et malgré ça, elle se sentait moins seule.

Et une petite étincelle s'alluma en elle. Etrangère. Intrusive.

Ce ne fut qu'au cours de son deuxième verre qu'elle comprit que cette sensation inconnue, c'était de la fierté.

Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, elle se sentait fière d'elle-même.

O

Le désir. Sa peau. Son odeur. Ses gémissements.

Son regard. Avant, pendant, après. Si expressif, si vulnérable, si humain.

La façon dont elle avait tout oublié à son contact. Pendant quelques instants, Emma avait été elle-même, et ça avait été enivrant, fabuleux.

Terrifiant.

C'était sans doute pourquoi les souvenirs la réveillaient au milieu de la nuit. Ils s'immisçaient dans ses rêves, hantaient ses pensées. Devait-elle se sentir honteuse ? Triste ? Furieuse ?

Tout ça à la fois. Plus. Moins.

Emma n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne parvenait plus à oublier. Elle posa les yeux sur Henry, qui dormait paisiblement, et se demandait ce qu'il dirait s'il savait.

Mais il ne saurait pas, parce qu'il avait onze ans et que jamais elle ne lui en parlerait bien sûr, pas de _ça_ en tout cas. En revanche, il pourrait apprendre sa lâcheté. Sa décision de fuir. Pour éviter les sentiments qu'elle avait pu aisément déceler dans le regard brun, éviter les complications, éviter les confrontations.

De toute façon, il y avait eu le chapeau, et sa chute dans l'autre monde, et depuis elle avait pris soin de bien garder ses distances.

Et Emma aurait aimé mettre tout ça sur le compte de son ignorance. Après tout, Regina et elle n'avaient jamais caché leur animosité, ni ce lien entre elles qui allait au-delà d'Henry. Il avait bien fallu que cette passion trouve une échappatoire autre que leurs mots cinglants et leurs brefs affrontements physiques. Que ce feu se concrétise physiquement presque malgré elles avait été comme inévitable. L'expérience, entre colère brûlante et désir incontrôlable, avait rapidement été balayée par la lumière du jour et leur guerre, ignorée par le Shérif et la Maire, passée sous silence.

Non, Emma n'avait pas su alors, le passé, l'histoire, l'identité de Regina, la sienne. Pas quand elle l'avait embrassée avec force la première fois, dans son salon, suite à une de leur dispute au sujet d'Henry, ou de la ville, ou d'un rapport, elle ne savait plus. Pas quand Regina avait essayé de lui résister, quelques secondes, avant de céder à ce feu qui brulait entre elles. Pas quand elle avait presque arraché sa chemise. Pas cette nuit-là.

Mais pour la fois suivante…

Le sort avait déjà été brisé alors. Aucune excuse pour cette fois-là. A part la colère, la confusion, la panique, et ce besoin de contrôler au moins une chose dans sa vie qui partait en morceaux, une seule chose…

Et cette chose avait été Regina.

Putain. Elle était tellement loin d'être cette Sainte Sauveuse qu'ils croyaient tous voir en elle. Tellement loin.

Cette ville la rendait dingue.

Elle se noyait.

O

Ruby aimait ces instants.

Elle avait repris un contrôle total sur son loup, et la magie étrange de Storybrooke lui permettait même de se transformer en dehors des nuits de pleine lune, ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à révéler à qui que ce soit hormis ses proches.

Outre les regards méfiants et apeurés qu'elle recevait de la part de certains habitants, il fallait qu'elle fasse avec les remarques des gens ayant une dent contre Snow et David. Elle était fatiguée de cette atmosphère, alors que tout pourrait être si facile.

Mais le calme n'était qu'une illusion. Même si tout le monde acceptait cette nouvelle vie, le fait qu'ils étaient piégés dans une ville fermée finirait tôt ou tard par rendre les habitants claustrophobes. Que feraient-ils alors ?

Ruby avait appris, difficilement, à aimer Storybrooke. Pourtant, le loup en elle hurlait pour de plus grands espaces, pour l'infini des terres. Ses courses dans les bois le contenait, mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle se sentirait elle-même trop à l'étroit.

Elle se demandait bien comment elle pourrait rester ici à jamais. Quelques années ? Avec plaisir. Dix ans, quinze ans, pourquoi pas. Au-delà… Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent le moyen de pouvoir quitter la ville sans perdre leurs souvenirs. Pour pouvoir visiter le monde, pour avoir des possibilités. Elle ne souhaitait pas retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais son avenir ne pouvait se résumer à cet endroit, à ce café.

Un instant, elle se demanda bien comment Regina avait pu tenir sans devenir folle toutes ces années, coincée dans une boucle sans fin. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle tenté des choses, comme dans les films ? Combien de fois avait-elle quitté la ville ? Juste une fois, pour Henry ? Plus ?

Ses souvenirs d'avant Emma restaient limités, elle ne parvenait à les trier ou à les saisir. Ces questions l'intriguaient, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait les poser à la principale intéressée.

Depuis le retour de Snow, la reine se faisait plus que discrète, en tout cas au centre-ville. Comme si les deux femmes cherchaient à tout prix à s'éviter, consciemment ou non. Ce qui, connaissant leur histoire, pouvait bien s'avérer être la réalité.

Et peut-être était-ce mieux pour tout le monde.

O

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

L'air troublé, David prit l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait pour l'essuyer et hocha la tête.

« Je sais, Snow. Mais si on la pousse trop, on risque de la perdre. »

« Elle ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas Emma ! Cette ville risque de partir en morceaux sans shérif, les gens ont besoin de la voir. »

« Tout le monde est très occupé. Entre leur quotidien et tous ces débats dans le journal et dans les rues sur la façon dont on va vivre à présent… C'est déjà un miracle que ça se passe aussi bien. »

Snow haussa un sourcil et il haussa les épaules.

« Je dis juste que ça pourrait être pire, » se défendit-il.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » reprocha son épouse en lui envoyant quelques gouttes d'eau mousseuse avec la main. « Tu risques de nous porter malchance. »

« Superstitieuse ? »

« Ce doit être le côté Mary-Margaret en moi. »

« As-tu pris ta décision ? »

« Pour le siège au Conseil Municipal ? Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me l'ont proposé. Et que ce soit Kathryn qui pousse pour que j'en fasse partie… »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« De meilleur que nous, c'est certain. »

« Snow… »

« Je sais… qu'on était sous l'emprise du sortilège. Mais nous avions notre libre-arbitre, on le sait tous les deux. »

Il hocha la tête, troublé mais digne.

« Elle nous a pardonnés. »

« Mais ça ne rachète pas nos fautes. »

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel tous deux acceptèrent ce fait.

« En faisant partie du Conseil, » reprit David doucement, « tu pourrais aider les habitants. Beaucoup t'apprécient. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas semblée comme tous les autres qui cherchent à reprendre du pouvoir sur les gens. Et je ne veux pas envenimer les choses. Et puis, j'aime ce temps que nous avons ensemble. Entre l'école et le reste, on a si peu de temps… Je ne veux plus en perdre. Et certainement pas en reprenant un rôle de dirigeant que tous risquent de nous reprocher. »

« Mais ici, faire partie de la Municipalité, ce n'est pas diriger. C'est servir. »

Les mains toujours dans l'évier, elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise, et il continua de l'observer, honnête et bon et déterminé.

« Et s'ils veulent que tu en fasses partie, c'est qu'ils savent que tu prendras les bonnes décisions pour tout le monde. »

Elle tourna ces mots dans son esprit, hésita, resta un instant silencieuse.

« Peut-être, » finit-elle par murmurer.

O

Depuis la levée du sortilège qui l'avait figée dans une boucle sans fin pendant des décennies, la ville de Storybrooke subissait des changements, lents, sournois et discrets.

Ils prenaient vie grâce aux habitants enfin sortis de leur torpeur, et adoptaient différentes formes, pour la plupart néfastes. Une guerre froide entre deux clans opposés depuis des générations. La haine raciale entre les humains et les métamorphes. Les préjugés d'antan qui poussaient les Hommes à se mépriser. La lutte des classes, et la soif de pouvoir des anciens nantis. La soif de sang de ceux qui par le passé, dans un autre monde, avaient été de vrais monstres.

Toutes ces choses qui grondaient dans les entrailles d'une ville qui cherchait toujours un équilibre. Dans cette effervescence, les allers et venues suspectes passaient presque inaperçus. Les complots n'étaient que des murmures. L'ancienne magie noire pratiquée par une goule, un simple chuchotement.

Les habitants, sans exception, trop absorbés par leurs inquiétudes et leurs conflits, se montraient incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Et pourtant, lui avait conscience de tout. Tout ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il se disait.

Partout. A tout moment.

Il veillait.

OOO


	2. Dans les bois

**OOO**

 **2\. Dans les bois**

Une dispute éclata au sein du café, et Ruby reprit conscience des choses qui l'entouraient.

David, qui avait été un peu plus loin avec Snow en train de déjeuner, se leva pour intervenir. Il fut immédiatement pris à parti par les deux hommes.

« Et de quoi vous vous mêlez ? » grogna l'un d'entre eux.

David écarquilla les yeux.

« Je veux juste que tout le monde se calme. »

Sa phrase fut prononcée d'une voix posée et chaude, mais le second homme pointa un doigt vers lui.

« Je fais ce que je veux, vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire ! Vous n'êtes pas roi ici, et d'ailleurs, même de l'autre côté, vous n'étiez pas mon roi ! Et à ce qu'on dit, vous êtes plus qualifié pour mener des moutons que pour diriger des hommes ! »

« Vous ne savez même pas de quoi il retourne ! »

Surpris, David leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Si le ton ne baisse pas, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, ou nous réglerons ça au poste. »

« Au poste ? » répéta le premier, agacé. « Et sous quelle autorité, hein ? Vous n'êtes pas adjoint, et certainement pas shérif ! »

« Moi non plus je ne me rappelle pas avoir voté pour vous ! »

Eberlué, David ne sut que répondre à ça, surtout quand d'autres clients acquiescèrent aux paroles de leurs pairs.

« Vous avez peut-être remplacé le shérif en son absence, mais sans une nomination officielle et un accord du Conseil, vous n'êtes pas membre de la police et encore moins de notre gouvernement, Nolan ! Alors retournez vous asseoir et mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

« Vous n'avez d'ailleurs rien à foutre au poste tout ce temps ! Vous devriez vous trouver du travail, ça vous changerait ! »

« Tout le monde se calme ou je vous fiche tous à la porte ! » gronda Granny en débarquant au milieu du restaurant armée de son arbalète. « Vous deux, assis ou dehors, mais dans le calme ! Et n'oubliez pas de régler la note ! » Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et l'un des deux partit. « David, retourne à ton déjeuner. »

« Mais – »

Snow lui prit la main et l'encouragea à aller s'asseoir avec elle. Bien que Mary-Margaret ait repris son poste d'enseignante, elle passait beaucoup de temps à tenter d'apaiser les esprits, à régler des problèmes, pour ensuite encaisser les remarques de plein fouet. Qu'elle agisse ou se retire, les habitants lui reprocheraient toujours ses choix. Et apparemment, il en serait de même pour son époux.

L'air fermé et satisfait, Granny reposa l'arbalète contre son épaule et retourna dans sa cuisine.

Ruby, elle, soupira.

O

S'il y avait une chose qu'Emma avait compris lors de son petit voyage dans cette horrible forêt magique, c'était qu'elle n'était _rien_.

Certainement pas une princesse ni une magicienne et encore moins une Sauveuse.

Elle avait été impuissante, stupide, impulsive. Elle serait morte plus d'une fois sans…

Sans sa mère.

 _Snow-White._

C'était elle, l'héroïne. Elle et David, qui avait fait sa part à Storybrooke pendant ce temps-là. Oui, Emma avait récupéré le compas, mais elle s'était laissé guider par les autres et par les évènements. Elle n'avait rien maîtrisé, comme elle ne maîtrisait jamais rien.

Stupide, stupide orpheline Emma.

Très vite, Mary-Margaret et David se rendraient compte de la fille qu'ils avaient, qu'elle n'était rien de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils se détourneraient d'elle, comme tout le monde se détournait toujours d'elle. Storybrooke ne serait plus un endroit pour elle, alors. Déjà, elle pouvait lire le doute et l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux.

La seule personne qui la regardait comme si elle était capable de tout, c'était Henry.

Oh, Henry. Il ne lui inspirait que des émotions brûlantes, l'amour, la joie, le courage, la fierté. Elle voulait le protéger, le cacher aux yeux du monde, tout lui donner, tout lui promettre. Henry ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, Henry avait toujours cru en elle.

Emma n'était plus sûre de rien, ni de sa place, ni de son monde. Mais si elle devait être une seule chose, alors elle serait une mère.

Elle serait la mère d'Henry, parce que c'était le seul rôle dans lequel elle semblait ne pas pouvoir décevoir le gamin. Les films, les comics, les jeux vidéo, les friandises, le monde, tout ça elle connaissait, tout ça elle pouvait le lui offrir, le partager avec lui, et il la regardait comme si elle était la personne la plus extraordinaire de l'univers.

Elle le rendait heureux, et rien ne pouvait davantage apaiser ses craintes, adoucir ses doutes. Elle continuerait à veiller sur lui quoi qu'il advienne.

C'était en veillant sur lui qu'elle avait brisé le sort, en pensant à lui qu'elle avait réussi à trouver la force d'affronter les horreurs de son monde natal. Alors elle était certaine que tant qu'elle veillerait sur Henry, elle continuerait à être dans les yeux du garçon cette mère héroïque qu'il aimait tant.

« Je vais devoir retourner à l'école ? » lui demanda doucement Henry ce soir-là, dans la pénombre.

Ils s'étaient couchés à onze heures, et même si elle savait que c'était tard pour un garçon d'à peine onze ans, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir.

« Oui. »

« Puisque je suis un prince, je pourrais avoir des cours à domicile. »

« Je dois aller travailler, gamin. »

« C'est stupide de devoir continuer tout ça. On devrait chercher un moyen de rentrer ! » se frustra t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas retourner dans ce monde damné, et qu'elle ferait tout pour que jamais il n'y mette les pieds. Que ce monde dont il rêvait tant n'avait rien à voir avec ce paradis qu'il s'imaginait.

« Ça pourrait prendre longtemps. »

« J'vais devoir vraiment retourner en cours, alors. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu savais que c'était temporaire. »

Mais à l'école, Regina pourrait aller le voir. Emma avait refusé de la laisser l'avoir, même pour un week-end, la première fois que Regina le lui avait demandé, quelques jours après le puits. Les paroles d'Archie ne suffisaient pas, pour le moment elle ne parvenait pas à ravaler sa colère. Pas alors que l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé son monde d'origine tournait toujours dans son esprit, pas après avoir vu la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si l'autre femme ne la lui avait pas volée.

Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle faire autant de dégâts ? Détruire autant de vies ?

Mais Regina n'était pas la seule responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'était jamais aussi simple, aussi noir et blanc.

Et en réalité… Emma pourrait oublier. Laisser tout ça derrière elle. Et ça la terrifiait. Car quel genre de personne cela faisait d'elle ? Alors elle s'accrochait à cette rancœur, s'y accrochait comme à une bouée au milieu d'un océan secoué par une tempête.

Parce que sans cette rancœur ne restaient que ses propres fautes. Et ses propres peurs.

Et ce qui la terrifiait, c'était qu'Emma _comprenait_ Regina. Comprenait ces ombres et ce désespoir dans ses yeux. Cette solitude. Ces vérités. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que derrière les apparences, Regina était plus humaine que beaucoup d'entre eux.

Laisser Regina voir Henry, c'était prendre des risques. Emma avait surtout peur d'y perdre Henry, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Son garçon était trop jeune, mais Emma, elle, savait. Comprenait qu'une personne capable de détruire tant de choses pour accéder à sa vengeance n'abandonnait pas juste parce qu'on le lui demandait. Un être englouti par la haine ne remontait pas à la surface seulement parce que quelques années avaient passé.

Mais une personne habitée d'un amour si pur, profond et sincère que même la magie noire elle-même ne trouvait plus assez de prises pour s'y accrocher ? Cette personne-là pouvait remonter. Cette personne-là pouvait renoncer à tout. Cette personne-là avait forcément ses défauts mais aussi des qualités, et une lumière au creux d'elle qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour briller.

Henry pouvait en douter. Emma, solitaire et endurcie et blessée, Emma qui n'avait jamais été assez pour personne, Emma, elle, en avait la certitude.

Regina aimait Henry. L'avait toujours aimé.

Regina avait _choisi_ Henry, l'avait élevé, l'adorait à un point tel que la Méchante Reine avait sauvé la vie de Snow-White et de la Sauveuse.

Regina, mère, monarque, sorcière, politicienne, belle, cultivée, vive d'esprit, incroyablement forte, aux multiples talents, du plus mondain tel la cuisine au plus incroyable tel la confection de potion magique.

Regina, qui avait apparemment eu une enfance sombre et tordue, une vie solitaire pleine d'épreuves et de mauvais choix, qui avait les mains couvertes de sang et qui demeurait seule au monde, et qui, malgré tout, parvenait à continuer son existence avec dignité.

Et face à cela, qu'était Emma ? Une inculte, un peu chanceuse, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, une survivante amère, une orpheline apeurée. La femme qui avait mis Henry au monde et qui l'avait aussitôt abandonné.

Il n'y avait rien de très extraordinaire chez elle. Pas si on la comparait à Snow-White, David ou Regina.

Si Henry s'en rendait compte, il cesserait de la voir comme il la voyait.

Elle le perdrait, elle serait seule.

De nouveau.

Et bon sang, Emma ne voulait plus être seule.

O

« Il a raison, David, » soupira Emma. « Tu n'es pas adjoint. »

« Mais j'ai dû régler des tas de problèmes. »

« Pendant que j'étais absente. J'aurais dû te demander de ne plus retourner au poste et rester loin de mes affaires. C'est de ma faute. »

« Tu n'as qu'à me nommer. Tu sais que j'ai les qualités nécessaires à ce poste. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu es mon père et ça passerait au mieux pour du favoritisme. Tu as vu comme ils ont réagi à la demande de Midas et des autres de faire partie du Conseil municipal ? »

David soupira et acquiesça.

« Je suppose que ma carrière est finie. »

« Elle n'avait jamais commencé, » répliqua Mary-Margaret avec un sourire.

« Merci. »

« De rien, chéri. Emma, il va falloir que tu retournes au travail. »

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté, » protesta celle-ci.

« Tu passes tes journées ici avec Henry. »

« Et alors ? »

« Emma, je ne te reproche rien, mais tu es notre shérif, et les gens vont finir par perdre confiance en toi si tu ne remplis plus tes fonctions. »

« Oh, je ne crois pas, » répliqua t-elle avec sarcasme. « Je suis leur Sauveuse. »

Mary-Margaret échangea un regard avec David. Depuis leur retour, Emma s'était montrée distante, presque froide, et ils ne parvenaient pas à lui parler. Ils avaient pourtant tellement de choses à lui dire.

« Il y a plusieurs problèmes qui demanderaient ton attention, » précisa David avec prudence.

« Quoi ? Les chats dans les arbres, les querelles de voisinage, Pongo ? Si un dragon s'était échappé du chapeau de Gold ou si Jafar avait attaqué la ville avec une horde de hyènes débiles j'en aurais sûrement entendu parler. »

« Et puis Henry devrait peut-être retourner à l'école, » suggéra doucement Mary-Margaret. Même si elle avait été ravie d'avoir Henry ici, de voir sa famille enfin ensemble et réunie, le fait que le garçon n'allait plus en cours avait été remarqué. « C'est important pour lui. »

« Oh, maintenant je suis une mauvaise mère ? »

« Ce n'est pas – »

« Henry est mon fils, et si tu crois que je vais le laisser à la merci des tous nos ennemis présents dans cette ville, tu te trompes ! »

« Personne ne s'en prendra à lui. »

« Parce que tu es Snow-White et que tu es Prince Charmant ? » répliqua leur fille, amère.

Snow reçut ces mots comme une gifle. David se leva, tenta de retenir Emma, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-la. Laisse-la se calmer. »

O

A peine sortie de l'immeuble qu'Emma avait un coup de téléphone d'un promeneur paniqué.

Il lui fallut à peine un quart d'heure pour se rendre à l'orée des bois au nord de la ville et y rejoindre le quinquagénaire, libraire de son état. Il se tenait à une distance plus que raisonnable de sa découverte, une clé à molette à la main. Il avait dû la tirer de sa voiture, au cas où.

Ce jour-là, Emma Swan découvrit deux choses.

La première, c'était que la vie avait une façon bien dégueulasse de vous mettre un coup de pied au cul.

La seconde, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de telle que l'image d'un cadavre exsanguiné, la moitié de la gorge arrachée, pour vous remettre les idées en place.

O

Le maire, Johns, pâlit à vue d'œil lorsqu'Emma alla personnellement lui faire son rapport. C'était étrange de voir ce grand homme maigre, à la peau rosée et la moustache blanche abondante, debout dans le bureau que Regina avait occupé pendant si longtemps. Johns n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans le décor. Il avait pris le relai en catastrophe après la fin du sort, et Emma doutait qu'il se présenterait aux élections prévues le trimestre suivant.

Efficace, droit, fermé, sans aucun humour et peu impressionnable, il avait vraiment été l'homme de la situation lors des conflits des dernières semaines.

« Les légistes ont embarqué le corps ? »

« Oui. On aura leur rapport d'ici peu. J'ai demandé à Trent de ne parler de sa découverte à personne avant l'annonce officielle. »

Johns soupira et se frotta le front.

« C'est un problème après l'autre depuis… Bref. Ça pourrait remettre le feu aux poudres alors que les choses se calment enfin. Qui était la victime ? »

« Aaron Harper. Cinquante-quatre ans. C'était un des gardes forestiers. »

« Et dans notre monde ? »

Emma soupira.

« Un chevalier apparemment. Du royaume de Midas. Très apprécié ici. »

« Le tueur pourrait être un métamorphe ? »

« Je ne sais pas quels types de métamorphes existent et encore moins ici, vous le savez. Mais je doute fortement que Jack ou Pascal ou je ne sais qui y soient pour quelque chose. Et les loups l'auraient… » Elle grimaça, un peu nauséeuse à cette idée. « Ils l'auraient dévoré, non ? »

« Effectivement, il y a des chances. »

« Quelque chose lui a bien fait cette blessure à la gorge, mais ce qui est très étrange c'est qu'on n'a pas retrouvé de sang sur la scène. Je pense que le corps a pu être déplacé, auquel cas je dois trouver la scène du crime. »

« Je vous conseillerais de demander l'expertise d'une fée. Elle pourrait examiner le corps, nous dire si nous avons à faire à de la magie ou à une créature, ou à quelqu'un de commun. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfèrerais, » lui confia t-il avec lassitude en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. « Que nous ayons à faire à un monstre de notre monde, ou à un psychopathe de celui-ci. J'attends votre rapport, Shérif Swan. »

Emma hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la Mairie, l'estomac noué.

Une appréhension s'était emparée d'elle, faisant bouillir sa magie dans ses veines.

O

Il fallait bien le dire, la magie facilitait beaucoup de choses.

Par exemple, le jardinage et le ménage, même si Regina préférait le faire elle-même, d'une part parce que ça occupait ses pensées, d'autre part parce que l'exercice lui permettait de se défouler pendant qu'elle ne courait pas.

Mais effectuer les tâches ménagères à l'aide de quelques sortilèges avait le mérite de sans cesse accroître son contrôle sur cette magie qui lui échappait encore un peu. Cette magie qui avait changé, n'avait plus le même goût qu'avant, ne demandait pas le même prix.

C'était étrange. Inquiétant.

Mais elle vivait dans la peur depuis si longtemps que le sentiment était comme un arrière-goût à son existence même.

Avec un petit soupir satisfait, elle alla ranger sous l'évier les produits d'entretien, se lava les mains puis s'apprêta à petit-déjeuner. Mais ses projets furent très vite menacés.

Elle n'avait plus de café.

Elle n'avait plus de café.

Pour la première fois en presque vingt-neuf ans, elle n'avait plus de café.

Son cycle de sommeil, effroyablement bouleversé, ne lui permettait aucunement de vivre sans caféine.

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur puis à sa montre lui apprit que le soleil se levait doucement. Granny allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes, et l'établissement serait presque désert pendant une petite demi-heure. L'idée de se rendre là-bas ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Sa vie était vide de beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, elle refusait de se passer de café.

Elle utilisa la magie pour se changer, attrapa veste et sac et sortit de chez elle.

Les rues étaient vides mais elle préféra néanmoins se téléporter au coin de la rue où se trouvait sa destination. Son existence aurait été bien plus facile si faire apparaitre de la nourriture par magie ne lui retirait pas tout aspect nutritif.

« Regina ! Bonjour ! »

Génial. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire enthousiaste d'Archie Hopper. Juste alors qu'elle avait presque atteint l'établissement.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Hopper, » répondit-elle en tentant de continuer son chemin.

Mais Pongo avait d'autres projets. Ravi de la voir, il lui barra la route avec un petit jappement heureux et elle se retint de soupirer.

« Nous ne vous avions pas revue depuis – »

« J'ai été occupée, » coupa Regina en caressant la tête du dalmatien.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait dû se reposer suite à l'absorption de cette maudite magie, puis avait entrepris d'apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs. De nouveau.

« Si jamais vous aviez besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un, sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Elle avait souvent songé qu'Archie était la seule personne de cette ville à ne pas avoir de but caché derrière sa compassion, et il l'avait aidée par le passé. Mais il avait aussi parlé de ses sessions à Emma. La raison importait peu, sa confiance en lui demeurait ébranlée. Et puis elle avait repris la magie et elle ne comptait dire à personne pourquoi il était si important qu'elle apprenne à contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs.

Bien trop de gens aimeraient savoir que sa vie était en jeu.

« Bonne journée, Docteur Hopper, Pongo. »

Le chien gémit pour lui répondre alors qu'elle le contournait pour entrer dans le café.

Bien heureusement, il était vide. A l'exception de Ruby, au fond de la salle, très occupée à flirter avec un grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui… était quelqu'un que Regina connaissait.

Allan Wayne.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Ruby puis passa devant Regina, baissa imperceptiblement la tête devant elle et quitta l'établissement.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge savait-il qu'il flirtait avec un membre de l'ancienne Garde Noire ? Les quelques survivants de ses loyaux soldats avaient tous hérité d'une nouvelle identité à Storybrooke. Comme elle le leur avait promis en échange de leur loyauté jusqu'à la fin, Regina leur avait offert, à eux et à leurs proches, de belles vies, et les avait libérés de leurs serments.

Elle le regrettait presque. Aucun ne viendrait plus à son appel à présent, et même si elle pouvait très bien se défendre seule, avoir une garde armée se serait révélé utile à plusieurs reprises déjà.

« Tiens. Regina Mills en personne. Vous aimez vous faire rare ces derniers temps. »

Apparemment, si elle flirtait toujours autant avec les mâles de la ville, Ruby avait par contre beaucoup plus d'aplomb depuis que dans sa petite tête dansaient de nouveau tous ses souvenirs.

« Je n'avais pas conscience que ma présence vous manquerait à ce point, » répliqua Regina en se dirigeant vers le comptoir derrière lequel Granny venait d'apparaître.

« Regina. »

« Eugenia, » répliqua t-elle. Inutile de reprendre la vieille dame pour sa familiarité, Regina avait depuis longtemps compris que la force de la nature qu'était cette femme n'en ferait toujours qu'à sa tête. « Un café à emporter, s'il vous plaît. »

Sans un mot, Granny prépara sa boisson. Juste au cas où, bien qu'elle avait la certitude que la restauratrice aurait été la dernière personne à essayer de l'empoisonner ainsi (capitalisme oblige), Regina garda un œil sur elle. Lorsque Granny lui tendit sa commande, elle la lui régla rapidement, sans un mot, puis se détourna d'elle pour quitter les lieux.

Puisqu'il n'y avait toujours pas grand monde dans les rues et qu'elle avait soudain envie d'air frais, elle en profita pour faire un tour sur les quais avant de remonter vers son quartier. Si elle ralentit aux alentours de l'école, discrètement, elle n'eut pas la chance d'apercevoir Henry lors de l'entrée des élèves.

Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

O

Un mois qu'elles étaient de retour, et Ruby pouvait enfin voir les choses se stabiliser.

Rien n'était réglé, mais Emma avait repris son travail à plein temps, et Henry était retourné à l'école. C'était déjà ça.

« Tu ne devrais pas les laisser te parler ainsi, » fit remarquer Snow en posant les pieds sur la table basse du salon des Lucas.

Si Ruby n'avait pas connu cette femme comme une vagabonde forestière, elle en aurait sans doute été choquée.

« Je ne les laisse pas me parler ainsi, » affirma le loup-garou. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre. Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour les autres métamorphes. Avec ce meurtre, on est tous pointés du doigt. Heureusement que les fées nous ont innocentés. »

« Personne ne veut de notre aide. A chaque fois que j'essaye, mes actions sont mal prises. Ils croient tous que David et moi cherchons à prendre le contrôle de la ville. »

« Vos premières actions n'ont pas été bien vues. »

« Tu sais que jamais nous ne nous imposerions ! »

« Tu as obtenu ton trône par une guerre. »

« Seulement parce que Regina essayait de nous tuer ! »

Ruby leva les mains.

« J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre leur point de vue. Je sais que jamais vous ne feriez ça, Snow. Mais beaucoup de ces gens ne sont même pas de notre royaume. Ils se méfient des royaux, et c'est normal. Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec George. Regarde ce que Theresa et Charles essayent de faire. »

« Ils ne parviendront pas à placer Charles à la place du Maire. »

« Et malgré ça ils continuent de traiter tout le monde comme s'ils étaient leurs serfs. Et cette histoire d'école privée pour les enfants de nobles… »

« Des idioties, ça leur passera. Si jamais ils essayent de faire passer un décret, le Conseil le bloquera. »

« Une chance que tu aies accepté cette nomination pour remplacer George. »

« Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais le Conseil est équilibré. Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu par Regina, mais la plupart des sièges sont occupés par des gens intelligents et raisonnables, et de tous bords. »

« A part Charles. »

« Un idiot nostalgique, mais je ne le crois pas foncièrement mauvais. »

Après quelques secondes, Ruby fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que Bleue et les fées avaient recommencé à offrir des bénédictions aux enfants qui selon elles le méritent. Une frontière risque de se créer de nouveau entre castes, et beaucoup se soulèveront pour éviter que les anciennes injustices polluent cette ville. »

« Je ne peux pas aller parler à Bleue, pas après la dernière fois. »

« Je sais, » tempéra Ruby.

« Et de toute façon, leur réserve de poudre se tarira bientôt. »

« Si elles ne trouvent pas un moyen d'en obtenir plus. »

« Jamais elles ne forceront les nains ! »

« En es-tu sûr ? Elles pourraient trouver le moyen d'en créer de nouveau. »

Snow semblait partagée, et Ruby soupira silencieusement.

« Ecoute, les fées… Tu sais ce que j'en ai toujours pensé. Toi, tu es née princesse d'une lignée ayant leur faveur. Mais tu sais qu'elles n'aident pas tout le monde. Elles n'ont jamais répondu à mes prières, ni à celles de ma grand-mère ou des autres membres de ma famille. »

« C'est juste… J'ai tellement de choses à l'esprit. »

« Comment va Emma ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle nous évite. Quand elle ne travaille pas, elle est dehors avec Henry. »

« Je suppose que ça fait un choc, tout ça. »

« Oui. » Les larmes montèrent soudain dans les yeux de Mary-Margaret. « Je voudrais juste… »

« Hey, Snow, » rassura Ruby en lui prenant la main.

« J'aimerais… »

« Quoi ? »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Snow.

« Je voudrais juste qu'elle m'aime. »

« Snow… »

« Mais elle me regarde à peine, et je voudrais lui dire, lui expliquer, mais elle ne me laisse pas faire, elle… Je devais partir avec elle, j'aurais dû partir avec elle, mais j'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu parce qu'ils m'en ont empêché. J'avais tous ces gens à protéger, Regina nous aurait tuées, ou… ou l'aurait amenée… Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était la protéger, c'est tout. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu… »

« Je sais. J'étais là. »

D'une main tremblante, Snow essaya de chasser ses larmes.

« Elle a vécu… seule, tellement seule et elle est si méfiante. Je voulais tellement de choses pour elle, je voulais qu'elle soit choyée et heureuse, je voulais… »

« Un jour, elle te laissera tout lui dire. »

« Je ne sais pas. Depuis que nous sommes revenues, c'est comme si… comme si tout ce que nous avions partagé avant, tout ce que nous nous sommes dit durant notre temps dans la Forêt Enchantée, tout ça n'avait pas existé. Je suis tellement fatiguée. »

« Tu ne devrais pas tout prendre sur toi comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? » répliqua t-elle d'un ton amer que personne mis à part ses proches n'entendaient venir d'elle. « Je pourrais éviter de me préoccuper de tout, et démissionner du Conseil. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose tourne mal. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un perde encore la mémoire à cause de la frontière, qu'un gnome attaque encore un enfant, que Gold ou un autre décide d'essayer de nous détruire encore une fois, et alors tout le monde se tournera vers nous de nouveau. Tout le monde me reprochera de n'avoir rien fait. »

Elle avait raison, bien sûr.

Bien sûr qu'ils attendraient tous de Snow et de David des miracles si les choses tournaient mal une fois encore. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls royaux dans cette foutue ville capable de se sacrifier pour eux tous.

Il y avait simplement des personnes qui existaient avec des fardeaux qui ne les quittaient jamais.

« Et comment va Henry ? »

« Très bien, » sourit Snow en séchant ses larmes. « Il… il est super, vraiment. Il est si intelligent, et curieux de tout. »

« Tu sais, pendant que tu étais partie, il a vécu pas mal de choses… »

« Oui. Les cauchemars, je sais. David l'a aussi tenu éloigné de George. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a essayé de te faire ! »

« Je vais bien, » rappela Ruby avec un sourire.

« Pour le moment, Henry dort sur un matelas, dans la chambre d'Emma. J'aimerais qu'ils ne partent jamais, pour tout te dire. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils.

« Partir où ? »

« Oh, Emma espère trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se loger. Pour Henry et elle. »

« Snow… Je sais que c'est un sujet un peu fâcheux, mais Henry est toujours le fils de Regina, non ? »

« Il est le fils d'Emma, » rappela Snow.

« Biologiquement. Mais d'après les lois de ce pays, Emma n'a absolument aucun droit sur lui. »

« Elle était jeune, elle a fait une erreur ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, l'adoption. Et tu le sais. »

« Je sais, » soupira Snow. « Mais ces lois ne veulent rien dire ici, avec la magie, avec tout ça. »

« Et alors quoi ? Regina ne voit plus Henry ? »

« Non. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'appelle même pas. Franchement, je ne m'en plains pas, même si je trouve ça étrange. »

« En ton absence, je sais qu'elle faisait tout pour le voir. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Il serait peut-être bon, pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour Henry, qu'Emma et Regina arrivent à se parler. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Elle vous a sauvé la vie. »

« _Après_ avoir essayé de nous tuer. Encore. »

« Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Et je te rappelle que j'ai tué des innocents moi aussi. »

Snow soupira doucement, acquiesça.

« Mais Henry ne veut pas la voir. »

« Franchement, je trouve ça pas très sain qu'il remplace les adultes dans sa vie les uns par les autres. Regina puis David puis Emma. Henry est un gamin génial, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser tout décider ou il deviendra très rapidement un ado arrogant puis un homme dédaigneux. »

« C'est compliqué de trouver un équilibre, » confia Snow, l'air attristée.

« Il va falloir le trouver, et vite. J'en suis désolée, mais toute la ville a les yeux braqués sur vous. Combien de fois est-il allé à l'école depuis qu'il a quitté Regina ? »

« Il va à l'école. »

« Seulement depuis cette semaine ! Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ! »

« Bien sûr que non, mais Emma avait besoin de temps avec lui. »

« Emma a besoin de temps, tout court. Et Henry a besoin de stabilité. »

Snow soupira, lasse :

« Je sais. Je sais bien. Mais Emma s'est tellement éloignée… Je n'ose pas lui dire ce que je pense. »

« On va peut-être être coincés dans cette ville pendant longtemps. Avec le Dark One, entre autres. Il serait bon pour tout le monde que Regina et vous trouviez un terrain d'entente durable. »

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends prêcher en faveur de la paix. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« David ne t'a pas dit pour… »

« Pour quoi ? »

Ainsi elle n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

« Ruby, quoi ? »

« Pendant que tu étais absente, Whale… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a fait un truc bizarre. Apparemment, il est Frankenstein. Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'ai fait cette tête. Remarque, moi au moins je n'ai pas couché avec lui. »

« Ruby ! On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus jamais ! Et viens-en au fait. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, » s'amusa la jeune femme. « Quant à Whale, il doit avoir une histoire avec Regina, parce qu'un jour, je sais pas trop comment, il a redonné vie à Daniel. »

« _Pardon_?! »

« Mais c'était une sorte de zombie, je ne sais pas, David n'a pas été très clair quand il m'a demandé de surveiller Henry. »

« Henry ? »

« Daniel l'a attaqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis même pas sûre que David le sache, mais Regina a dû… régler le problème. »

« Régler le problème ? »

« En tout cas, il n'y a plus de zombie Daniel. »

« Bon sang, » souffla Snow en se laissant aller contre le dossier.

« Et puis il y a eu les cauchemars d'Henry, le puits, votre retour, cette guerre froide entre Emma et Regina… Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de te parler. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Non. _Daniel_. Dieux… »

« Après ça, on n'a pas trop vu Regina. Elle avait cessé d'utiliser la magie, avant. Pour Henry. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as revue ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Regina. Depuis mon retour ? »

« Une ou deux fois, » offrit Ruby, sans lui dire qu'elle apercevait souvent la femme lors de ses balades en forêt. « Franchement, elle a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais plus de Gold. Belle a sous-entendu qu'il était très occupé dans sa boutique. Et on sait toutes les deux qu'il n'a certainement pas de clients. S'il prépare quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'aies pas à te soucier de savoir si Regina compte t'attaquer. »

Lorsque Snow posa un regard accusateur sur elle, Ruby haussa les épaules.

« Ne me fixe pas comme ça, c'est ta famille, pas la mienne. Vois ça avec Emma et David. »

O

Les crises étaient parfois violentes, mais bien heureusement espacées. Elles semblaient plus facilement provoquées lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle, sur ses émotions, sur sa magie.

Mais Regina l'avait su à l'instant même où elle avait décidé de répondre aux prières d'Henry. Absorber un tel mélange de magie faisait forcément des dégâts. Et ça ne s'appellerait pas un maléfice mortel si se débarrasser de ses conséquences était simple.

Encore une chance qu'elle ait gardé certains de ses grimoires chez elle. Ainsi, elle était parvenue à faire des essais pour trouver comment contrôler ses symptômes et avait finalement réussi à inventer une potion qui l'aidait lors des crises.

Elle était peut-être loin de pouvoir égaler son professeur, mais étudier les grimoires en elfique et autres langues anciennes pour en tirer des leçons et ensuite créer ses propres concoctions ? Ça, elle savait le faire.

Confectionner des potions se trouvait être pile dans ses points forts, et c'était un fait de plus en plus connu à travers les chaumières. Depuis Porter, deux autres personnes étaient venues la voir, terrifiées, pour qu'elle les aide. N'y avait-il plus de héros dans cette ville ? Si elle s'évertuait à ne surtout pas croiser Emma Swan ni ne serait-ce que penser à elle, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas des habitants, si ? Et d'abord comment trouvaient-ils le moyen de se mettre dans des pétrins magiques pareils ?

Et pourquoi se montrait-elle soudain incapable de leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs et de brûler en enfer ?

Mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas si désagréable de savoir que toute la ville ne la haïssait pas. Ou plus tellement. Que pour un instant, un court instant, quelqu'un dépendait d'elle de nouveau. Et peut-être que les remerciements qu'ils lui offraient, sincères, réchauffaient un peu son cœur meurtri.

Et puis ça l'occupait et entraînait ses pouvoirs.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait cela simplement de bonté de cœur.

Très peu pour elle.

C'était juste pour ennuyer les fées. Tout simplement.

Juste pour ça.

O

Lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'appelant s'afficher sur son téléphone, Emma sentit son cœur se serrer. Avant de répondre, elle prit une lente inspiration et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner du courage.

« Shérif Swan. »

 _« Shérif, c'est Bill Tanner. »_

« Bonjour. Monsieur Tanner, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir un antidote. »

Gold avait même ricané face à son désarroi. Cet enfoiré devait en avoir plein sa boutique, des antidotes aux morsures de gnomes. Mais Emma avait été incapable de le forcer à lui en donner, alors que le fils de trois ans de Tanner était en train d'y perdre un bras, voire pire.

 _« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. »_

Le manque d'anxiété et de panique dans la voix de Tanner était plus qu'évident, et Emma fronça les sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'amputation avait été programmée pour ce midi.

« Pardon ? »

 _« Denny va beaucoup mieux. Il sort de l'hôpital cet après-midi. »_

« Quoi ? Ils ont trouvé un remède ? »

 _« Il va mieux, c'est le principal, »_ répondit évasivement Tanner. _« Je vous appelais juste pour vous dire que le gnome a été vu aux abords du lac. Il vaudrait mieux que vous l'arrêtiez. Avant qu'il ne blesse un autre enfant. »_

« Et ce remède, comment… »

Il avait raccroché. Il lui avait raccroché au nez !

La veille, il était venu la supplier d'aider son fils. Effrayé et perdu.

Et aujourd'hui, tout allait mieux. Comme ça. Avait-il passé un marché avec Gold ?

Et Emma, qui avait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, de dormir de la nuit, parce qu'elle s'était sentie anéantie à l'idée d'avoir échoué ! Les problèmes se succédaient, elle était seule pour tout gérer parce qu'avec tout ça elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher un adjoint, et la plupart du temps les gens l'abordaient pour des ennuis magiques ou hérités de l'autre monde dont elle ne comprenait absolument rien.

Elle courait partout, essayait de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans jamais être satisfaite de son travail, et elle était épuisée.

« Cette foutue ville, » maugréa t-elle en attrapant son arme et ses clés.

Elle devait aller chasser du gnome.

O

Lorsqu'Emma rentra enfin, elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« Non… Non, Ashley, je ne peux pas forcer ta belle-mère à… Mais bien sûr que je suis de ton côté, mais je ne peux pas… Bien, très bien. A bientôt. »

Elle lança son téléphone sur le canapé avec un grognement et hocha la tête dans leur direction.

« Salut. »

« Bonsoir, » sourit David en s'asseyant à table. « Longue journée ? »

« Et c'est peu de le dire, » marmonna t-elle en retirant sa veste avant de se joindre à eux.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'Henry, accepta l'assiette que Snow lui tendait et commença à manger.

« Il parait que tu as eu le gnome. »

« Mmh. »

« C'est super ! » sourit Henry. « Comme ça il ne blessera plus personne. »

« Il a blessé trois enfants avant que j'arrive à l'avoir. »

« Mais ils vont bien. »

« Et personne ne sait comment, » remarqua David. « Mais tant que les petits sont tirés d'affaire… »

Henry leur fit part de chaque détail de sa journée, et Emma resta silencieuse pour le reste du repas.

Plus tard, après avoir échangé un regard avec son époux, Snow prit son courage à deux mains et attira l'attention de sa fille occupée à essuyer la vaisselle.

« David et moi voudrions aller nous promener du côté du lac ce week-end, pour quitter un peu la folie de la ville. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous ? »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Emma eut cet air paniqué qui la caractérisait quand elle cherchait une issue à une situation qu'elle craignait.

« Ce serait cool, on pourrait aller voir les chevaux aussi. »

« En fait, Henry, » débuta David prudemment, « ce serait l'occasion pour toi de passer une heure ou deux avec Regina. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il ne l'a pas vue depuis un mois, Emma. »

« J'ai pas envie d'aller la voir, » informa Henry en fronçant le nez. « Je préfère aller avec vous au lac. »

« Personne ne va le forcer, » prévint Emma en leur lançant un regard noir.

« Il n'est pas question de ça, » tempéra David. « Regina a fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers mois, et – »

« Est-ce que ses efforts ramèneront Graham ? »

« Emma ! »

« Quoi, Mary-Margaret ? »

Ne trouvant rien à dire face à son regard accusateur, Snow préféra se taire. Ils devaient paraître bien froids à Emma pour ainsi être capables de laisser des meurtriers courir les rues. A ses yeux, ils devaient avoir l'air d'oublier d'un claquement de doigts leurs amis disparus. Mais ils n'avaient pas grandi avec les mêmes lois, ni dans le même monde, et ce n'était certes pas de gaieté de cœur qu'ils prenaient cette décision. Emma ne l'avait peut-être pas encore tout à fait deviné, mais leurs propres mains avaient déjà connu le sang, elles aussi.

Si tous les assassins de cette ville devaient être jugés et envoyés en prison, il n'y aurait plus grand monde dans les rues de Storybrooke. Alors le seul choix possible avait été celui que le Conseil avait pris. Tout crime précédant la levée du sort avait été pardonné.

Le son d'une personne frappant à la porte empêcha la discussion de s'envenimer davantage. Emma soupira, alla rapidement vers l'entrée et ouvrit brusquement la porte. L'humeur générale ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'ils découvrirent Gold et son rictus derrière le battant.

« Miss Swan, bonsoir. Désolé de venir interrompre ce charmant dîner de famille, mais il me semble que vous me devez une faveur. Je viens la collecter. »

Le cœur de Snow se serra de terreur.

O

Alors qu'elle patrouillait ce soir-là, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Quelle était la marche à suivre lorsqu'on venait de tuer un gnome ?

Elle aurait préféré le capturer, mais malheureusement l'horrible petite créature avait carrément essayé de la manger.

Vraiment. Le cousin de Dobby avait tenté de la bouffer !

Seul un mélange de magie, de chance et d'un bon timing lui avait permis de le vaincre. Et puisque son corps avait immédiatement disparu, il leur serait impossible de déterminer d'où il avait bien pu venir.

Alors, devait-elle aller fêter ça ? Le proclamer sur le site de la ville ?

Ou quoi d'autre ?

Peut-être devrait-elle attendre d'avoir attrapé le malade qui avait tué ce pauvre gars près des bois avant de se réjouir. Si seulement les fées pouvaient être plus rapides dans leur enquête… Et maintenant Gold, qui la harcelait pour qu'elle le suive en dehors de la ville. Comme si elle n'avait pas des choses plus importantes à faire ici !

Bon. Fêter ça ou ne pas fêter ça ? Quelle était la règle dans les contes ?

En tout cas, elle était plutôt certaine qu'elle n'était pas censée être garée au bout de Mifflin Street, tous feux éteints, le regard braqué vers le 108.

Depuis la dispute, elle n'avait plus revu Regina. Elle l'avait eue quelques fois au téléphone, quelques secondes, quand la sorcière avait tenté de joindre un fils décidé à faire la mauvaise tête. Et elle l'avait aperçue une fois ou deux, dans les rues. Et puis, il y avait quelques rumeurs, toutes plus ou moins farfelues.

Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps, ces gamins attaqués, ce cadavre, et maintenant Gold… Elle avait juste besoin de savoir. De s'assurer que l'autre femme allait bien.

C'était stupide. Elle savait à présent que Regina pourrait amplement se défendre seule. Mais Emma avait beau connaître les crimes qu'avaient commis l'autre femme et avoir connaissance de ses pouvoirs, il lui était toujours impossible de vraiment intégrer ce terrible passé, comme s'il faisait seulement partie d'une histoire dans un livre, sans réel rapport avec leur réalité. Par contre, ce qu'Emma ne pouvait oublier, c'était la malédiction. Et Graham.

Mais même ça, ça avait tendance à s'effacer de son esprit. Il était si facile de vivre dans le présent…

Et puis, si elle devait être honnête, Emma avait été celle à envenimer les choses entre elles. Que des faux pas, l'un après l'autre, alors même qu'elle aurait pu tout changer. Mais Emma était tiraillée dans deux directions et elle ne parvenait pas à revenir au centre.

Rester loin de Regina, du danger qu'elle représentait, de sa présence intoxicante, du risque d'y perdre Henry et tout le reste ?

Ou la voir, lui parler, la provoquer, essayer de comprendre, de savoir ?

Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'était aller frapper à cette porte.

Mais qu'adviendrait-il alors ? Il semblait que ces derniers temps, il n'y avait que deux réponses. Soit elles se disputaient, soit elles…

Enfin, rien qui n'arrangerait les choses.

Une lumière s'alluma à l'étage. Elle fut éteinte quelques secondes plus tard. Regina était là. Elle se portait sans doute bien.

« Merde, » souffla Emma, avant d'allumer le moteur de la voiture de patrouille et de faire demi-tour.

O

Ruby la sentit bien avant de la voir.

Le soleil était à peine levé, et comme souvent Regina elle aussi était dans les bois (au sud, tout le monde évitait le nord ces jours-ci). En général, Ruby se dirigeait loin d'elle lorsque leurs balades coïncidaient. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa sa curiosité la guider.

Entre son odorat et sa vision de loup, Ruby ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Regina courait un peu plus loin, en direction du lac. Le son de sa respiration emplissait l'air autour du loup géant, et Ruby pouvait aussi entendre son cœur battre, trop vite, trop fort sous l'effort. Pourtant, elle avait vu l'autre femme courir bien plus longtemps que ça par le passé, sans grande conséquence. Mais elle lui apparaissait à présent un peu amaigrie, et la faible lueur du jour tout jeune ne réussissait pas à cacher ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Ruby se blottit sous un fourré et observa Regina ralentir puis s'arrêter, une main sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration devenait sifflante, forcée, et Ruby s'inquiéta de son rythme cardiaque anormal.

Que se passait-il ?

Quelque chose… Quelque chose d'étranger se mêlait à l'odeur de la sorcière, au milieu de la sueur et de cette flagrance qu'émettait sa magie. Le loup en elle gémit, grogna, chercha à lui faire quitter les lieux, mais Ruby ne bougea pas alors que Regina se mettait à tousser, incapable de respirer correctement.

Pendant une terrifiante seconde, Ruby fut sur le point de se transformer pour trouver de l'aide, mais Regina sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste. Porta l'objet à sa bouche, et le pressa.

Un inhalateur ?

Depuis quand la sorcière était-elle asthmatique ?

Une nouvelle odeur étrange et piquante envahit les narines du loup alors que Regina inhalait une seconde dose de ce que contenait l'objet. Quoiqu'il se passait, et quoiqu'il y avait dans ce truc, ce n'était en aucun cas naturel. Des relents écœurants d'une magie étrange, composite, ne cessait de déranger Ruby.

Après quelques minutes, la respiration de Regina parut se calmer, son cœur battait plus doucement. Elle resta pourtant à genoux dans l'herbe et les brindilles un moment encore, puis se releva enfin avant de tendre la main à côté d'elle, paume vers l'extérieur. Ruby dressa son museau en voyant l'air briller d'une chaude lueur jaune sous ses doigts, comme si Regina caressait quelque chose…

La barrière !

La barrière était juste là.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'enfoncer si profondément dans les bois.

Un grondement et une nouvelle odeur la poussa à sauter sur ses pattes. Là-bas, plus loin debout sur un arbre couché se dressait un grand loup blanc. Il toisait Regina d'un regard sauvage, tout son corps tendu.

La sorcière l'observa tranquillement, et au bout d'une minute, le loup se détourna d'elle pour quitter les lieux. Stupéfaite, sachant à quel point cette meute pouvait être agressive, Ruby observa Regina marcher lentement en direction de la ville.

Puisqu'elle avait déjà chassé et mangé deux lapins, Ruby décida de reprendre elle aussi son chemin vers la civilisation. Elle préférait être rentrée avant que les rues ne soient envahies de personnes qui la dévisageraient en se demandant si oui ou non elle avait été rôder dans la forêt sous sa forme animale, si elle n'allait pas leur sauter à la gorge pour les dévorer.

Profitant de ces derniers instants sous cette forme, elle renifla l'air, les plantes, pista un instant un renard avant de se détourner de lui et de reprendre son chemin tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'un arbre tombé au sol lors du dernier orage qu'avait essuyé Storybrooke, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et bondit sur le tronc avant de sauter au sol au milieu des fourrés, de l'autre côté.

Le son qui s'échappa de sa gorge à cet instant ressembla à un jappement, aigu et surpris. Une douleur terrible enserra sa patte postérieure droite et remonta le long de sa cuisse. L'animal en elle voulut lutter, se tortiller, mais Ruby se contint. Elle se laissa tomber sur le flanc, incapable de retenir ses petits pleurs de douleur, et jeta un œil à la blessure.

Qui était l'enfoiré qui avait osé poser un piège à loup dans les bois de Storybrooke ?!

Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et les dents de métal avaient déchiré la peau pour pénétrer jusqu'à l'os. Réguler ses instincts animaux dans ces moments n'était pas une chose simple, mais elle réussit à réfléchir en contrôlant au mieux sa respiration.

D'un moment à l'autre, Granny allait ouvrir le café. Elle savait que Ruby était partie en forêt, mais combien de temps mettrait-elle à se rendre compte que sa petite-fille n'était pas revenue ? Son service ne commençait qu'à dix heures, et d'ici là, Ruby serait très mal en point, sinon pire. Et si le monstre qui avait posé ce truc revenait pour vérifier s'il avait eu une prise ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ruby se sentait déjà faiblir. Le loup reprenait le dessus alors qu'elle perdait doucement connaissance. Impossible de reprendre forme humaine pour essayer de déjouer le piège, la souffrance lui avait immédiatement fait perdre le contrôle sur sa métamorphose. La magie à Storybrooke lui permettait peut-être de changer lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, mais elle avait aussi ses propres règles, son propre prix.

Le loup en elle redevint alerte en un éclair lorsqu'elle sentit une soudaine présence près d'elle. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, elle haleta et dirigea son regard vers l'intrus.

C'était Regina.

Les yeux sombres de l'humaine observèrent les dégâts avec dégoût et elle s'accroupit près de Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Du calme, » ordonna t-elle d'une voix posée mais ferme et douce.

Ce ton était clairement là pour l'apaiser, et Ruby comprit que Regina ne l'avait pas reconnue. La surprise lui permit de reprendre le dessus sur son côté animal et elle cessa ses mouvements. Une main toucha la fourrure de son flan, et la magie autour de Regina s'intensifia.

« Je vais retirer le piège, mais il ne faudra surtout pas bouger, » prévint Regina.

Bien sûr, sa taille l'identifiait clairement comme un loup-garou, donc la sorcière savait qu'elle avait face à elle une habitante de Storybrooke. Elle ignorait qui, par contre. Ils étaient trois en ville, et même Ruby ne connaissait pas l'identité des deux autres. Elle avait seulement sentit leur odeur en forêt.

Le piège relâcha son emprise sur sa patte et Ruby glapit de douleur, mais elle se força à rester immobile. Regina semblait concentrée sur sa tâche, les yeux sur la blessure, sa magie effleurant Ruby autant pour l'empêcher de trop bouger que pour l'examiner.

Etrange.

Ruby avait souvent senti l'odeur de la magie noire de cette femme, mais ce pouvoir-là avait un relent différent. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle avait senti lors de l'espèce de crise d'asthme qu'elle avait eue plus tôt. Non, cette magie que manipulait Regina était bien sienne, elle paraissait juste… décalée.

« La blessure est profonde. Le muscle est touché, » remarqua Regina sombrement.

Ruby gémit doucement. Elle serait incapable de se relever, et elle se demanda si elle pourrait un jour remarcher. La panique l'envahit et elle chercha à se redresser, incapable de refreiner l'affolement du loup face à sa propre vulnérabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Deux mains aidées de magie la maintinrent au sol et Ruby lutta contre elle-même pour s'immobiliser. Un soupir résigné passa les lèvres de Regina, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne promets rien, » prévint-elle dans un souffle, presque plus pour elle-même que pour Ruby.

Une nouvelle fois, la magie s'intensifia autour elle, ses mains effleurèrent la blessure doucement, chauffèrent, et un flot de pouvoir enveloppa Ruby, endormant la douleur, calmant la peur. Intriguée, la jeune femme chercha à rester au contrôle, à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais senti une magie telle que celle-ci la toucher.

C'était étrangement apaisant, et la douleur sourde ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer la concentration dont Regina faisait preuve à l'instant. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, elle tissa un sortilège avec cette énergie, la faisant passer autour de Ruby, autour de sa patte, sur sa peau, sous sa peau, autour de ses tissus et ses organes et jusque dans son sang.

Puis finalement Regina se redressa et laissa ses mains ensanglantés tomber sur ses genoux, tremblante, pâle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ça a marché, » souffla t-elle, incrédule.

Ce n'était pas franchement rassurant de voir la sorcière qui venait de passer plusieurs minutes à travailler sur elle aussi stupéfaite. Ruby osa enfin bouger, se redressa un peu et fut surprise de ne plus sentir de douleur lancinante au moindre geste. Elle lécha sa patte et se rendit compte que les dégâts avaient été réparés. La cicatrice était douloureuse, et elle avait sans doute un mauvais hématome, mais elle pourrait marcher, et avec le temps elle irait bien.

Sur des pattes tremblantes, elle fit quelques pas maladroits, le cœur battant.

Regina l'avait soignée.

La sorcière s'était levée elle aussi, le piège dans une main, et l'observait attentivement, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas, peut-être pour vérifier son travail. Ses mains tremblaient, Ruby sentit sa fatigue.

Son museau descendit humblement jusqu'à la terre, honorant celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » reprocha Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'y étais tenue par le pacte passé dans l'autre monde. »

Mensonge. Ruby connaissait les termes du contrat passé entre la reine et Graham, et en aucun cas il exigeait que Regina sauve la vie des loups sur ses terres, uniquement qu'elle fasse respecter la loi empêchant les gens de les chasser.

Alors elle ne bougea pas.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. J'avais seulement besoin d'un cobaye. »

Intéressant, mais Ruby pouvait sentir un soudain embarras provenir d'elle.

« Peu importe. »

Et dans un nuage violet, Regina disparut.

Ruby entreprit de rentrer au café, progressant doucement pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa patte tout juste soignée et très douloureuse.

O

« Je peux entrer ? »

Snow n'attendit pas de réponse de sa fille. Elle entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Il est tard, » remarqua t-elle doucement. « Je suis passée chez Granny. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais un hamburger et des frites plutôt que les restes du ragout de David. »

Emma se redressa sur sa chaise, lui offrit un petit sourire et attrapa le repas.

« Merci. J'ai encore pas mal de papiers à remplir. »

C'était ça, ou Emma s'évertuait à les éviter. Elle rentrait souvent après vingt heures ces derniers temps et Snow souffrait de cette distance.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face d'elle, sa fille fronça les sourcils.

« Nous devons parler, » annonça Snow avant qu'une protestation ne passe encore une fois les lèvres d'Emma. « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Continuer quoi ? »

« Emma, depuis que nous sommes revenues, quelque chose ne va pas. Nous avons essayé de te laisser tranquille mais visiblement ça n'aide pas. Et franchement je ne suis pas la personne la plus patiente qui soit. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

« C'est exactement pour ça que nous devons le faire. Rien ne se règle jamais par le silence. Crois-moi. Quand j'étais juste Mary-Margaret – »

« Mais tu n'es plus Mary-Margaret, » coupa Emma, son ton dur, tout un monde douleur dans ses yeux.

La poitrine de Snow se serra.

« Je suis toujours elle, Emma. Mais je suis Snow aussi, je suis ta mère et ton amie. Je suis désolée, je n'y peux rien. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es furieuse contre nous, je le vois bien. »

« Ça va, » contredit nonchalamment Emma en attrapant le hamburger et en évitant le regard de l'autre femme. « Par contre, j'ai faim. »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, très bien. » L'énergie anxieuse que Snow renfermait depuis des jours la poussa à sauter sur ses pieds, à bouger, alors qu'elle parlait rapidement, avec force et trop d'émotions. « Mais moi, j'en ai besoin. Parce que je suis en colère aussi. J'ai passé vingt-huit années dans un brouillard au lieu d'être ta mère. Au lieu de te donner le sein. Au lieu de te bercer. Au lieu d'entendre ton premier mot, te voir faire tes premiers pas, t'apprendre à lire, t'observer grandir. Emma, toutes ces choses que j'avais imaginées pendant que je te portais, ces choses que je voulais vivre avec toi, toutes ces choses que je voulais pour toi… » Sa voix se brisa, elle ferma les yeux fermement, se reprit. « Je… Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quoi tu ressemblais petite. J'aurais tellement voulu… être là pour toi. Te protéger. T'aimer. Ça me révolte de songer à tout ce que tu as pu vivre, toutes ces années seule. Ton père et moi… nous avions tellement de rêves pour toi, Emma. »

L'hamburger dans sa main, toujours entier, commençait à perdre sa sauce. Emma le lâcha et s'adossa à son fauteuil, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« J'imagine. Des rêves de princesse, » soupira t-elle, amère. « J'ai vu la nurserie. »

Snow secoua la tête.

« Il faut qu'on apprenne… Nous devons faire le deuil de cette vie. Ces vingt-huit années sont passées en un clin d'œil pour nous. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir ton poids contre ma poitrine, au creux de mes bras… Je n'ai pu te tenir que quelques instants avant que ton père ne t'emmène parce que la Garde Noire avait pénétré le château, mais ces instants sont gravés dans ma mémoire comme si c'était hier. » Elle prit un instant pour contrôler ses émotions, sourit, des larmes dans les yeux. « Un clin d'œil et tu es là, adulte. Et même si je regrette tout ça, même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'accompagner dans le portail comme nous l'avions prévu, il y a une part de moi… qui ne voudrait pas voir les choses changer. Parce que sans cette vie difficile que tu as vécue, tu ne serais pas toi. Tu ne serais pas Emma Swan. »

Il y avait de la prudence dans le regard d'Emma, une sorte d'espoir mêlé de lassitude.

« Emma Swan ne vaut pas grand-chose dans ton monde. »

« Oh, Emma, » souffla Snow, peinée de voir sa fille d'ordinaire si assurée ainsi. Elle s'approcha du bureau et se pencha pour lui prendre la main, fermement mais non sans chaleur. « Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes, loyales et altruistes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu fascines Ruby, tu impressionnes Granny et Grumpy, tu tiens tête à Regina, tu nous as tous sauvés… Il te faut du temps pour t'habituer à tout ça, c'est normal, mais ce que tu as accompli et ce que tu continues d'accomplir est extraordinaire. _Tu_ es extraordinaire, Emma. Et tu es notre fille. »

Etant donné qu'Emma ne réagissait pas et ne souhaitait même pas lever les yeux vers elle, Snow serra doucement sa main et, avec un sourire triste, se redressa.

« Mange ton dîner. Et ne travaille pas trop tard, » conseilla t-elle doucement, avant de quitter le bureau.

Soulagée d'avoir enfin pu parler, mais le cœur brisé d'ignorer si cela suffirait.

O

Emma n'eut pas vraiment le temps de digérer cette conversation ni même son dîner. Lorsque Nova entra dans le bureau, l'air pâle et les mains serrées devant elle, elle soupira.

« Dis-moi ? » demanda t-elle, lasse et anxieuse.

« Nous avons fini d'analyser le corps d'Harper, » confia la fée d'une petite voix. « Il y avait des traces magiques sur lui, vers sa blessure. Une magie très ancienne et très rare, c'est pour ça que nous avons eu du mal à l'identifier. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un vampire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un vampire. Dans notre monde, ils ont presque tous été éradiqués. Mais il en reste quelques-uns, anciens, qui parviennent à survivre en passant des marchés avec des êtres puissants pour bénéficier d'une protection. Emma, rares sont les créatures plus malfaisantes et dangereuses que celles-ci. »

« Ouais, clairement, ceux-là ne brillent pas au soleil. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. OK. Comment je le trouve et comment je m'en débarrasse ? »

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Nova, l'air peiné et légèrement paniqué, « nous n'avons pas vraiment d'expertise en ce domaine. »

« Génial. »

Emma allait en plus de tout le reste devoir se débrouiller pour chasser et abattre un vampire.

Normal.

 **OOO**


	3. Ni blanc, ni noir

**OOO**

 **3\. Ni blanc, ni noir**

La maison était exactement la même.

Franchement, Henry ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu.

Caché derrière le mur d'un voisin, il observait depuis quelques minutes sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Perdu dans ses pensées sur le chemin du retour, il était descendu du bus scolaire au centre-ville, comme à l'accoutumée, et c'était comme si ses pieds avaient eu leur propre volonté. Il s'était retrouvé à Mifflin Street comme ça, presque naturellement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas revenu, la vue de la jolie rue tranquille le mettait mal à l'aise.

Apparemment, aucun des voisins n'avait été dérangé par la proximité de Regina. Peut-être le sort avait-il fait en sorte d'y placer seulement des gens qui ne lui voudraient pas de mal.

Il tira sur son pull, gêné par la chaleur montante du printemps. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Il s'en voulait.

Il s'en voulait, mais il ne bougeait pas, et continuait d'observer. Rien ne bougeait.

Que faisait Regina de ses journées ? Personne ne semblait plus s'en inquiéter, comme si le temps passé avait effacé ce qu'elle avait fait. Snow et David voulaient même qu'il la voit ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ainsi que les histoires finissaient dans son livre. Henry l'avait étudié et lu et relu alors il s'était préparé. Pendant un an, il s'était préparé.

A la fin.

Regina ne l'aimait pas, enfin si, un peu, peut-être, enfin il pensait.

Un soupir de frustration lui échappa. Que faisait-il là, bon sang ?

A l'école, les enfants qui grandissaient enfin commençaient à lui poser des questions. Sur Emma, sur la façon dont le sort avait été brisé, sur tout. Sur les affaires de la ville. Ils partageaient leurs informations, toutes ces choses que leurs parents leur cachaient, et ensemble ils parvenaient à avoir une idée assez claire de ce qu'il se passait à Storybrooke. Henry découvrait que c'était à la fois plus simple, plus amusant et moins excitant d'enquêter lorsque tout le monde se rendait compte des évènements.

Les enfants de nobles étaient pas toujours sympas, en tout cas ceux qui venaient encore à l'école. Mais Mary-Margaret avait mentionné que bientôt tout le monde serait obligé de revenir étudier. Et il y avait les enfants qui semblaient se méfier de lui et des autres, se moquer d'eux par derrière, avec rancœur. Et il y avait ceux, mystérieux, silencieux, qui se tenaient à distance. Comme Simon Wayne. Un grand garçon, d'un an de moins qu'Henry, au regard sombre et au visage fermé. Toujours poli, toujours posé, mais le plus souvent seul.

Quand Henry avait essayé de demander pourquoi il restait à l'écart ainsi, Ava avait haussé les épaules.

« Il y a des rumeurs. Paraîtrait que c'est le fils d'un noir. »

Puis elle s'était moquée de lui quand il s'était insurgé contre ce racisme. Simon n'était pas le fils d'un noir, mais d'un Noir. Un membre de la Garde Noire. Des rumeurs couraient sur le fait que certains anciens soldats de Regina vivaient à Storybrooke avec leur famille. Mais puisque leurs casques avaient toujours caché leurs identités dans l'autre monde, personne ne pouvait affirmer qui ils étaient vraiment.

« Et puis, » avait ajouté Ava, « qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Les crimes ont été pardonnés, non ? Et un soldat est un soldat. Comme si les gens de tes grands-parents n'avaient jamais tué personne ! »

Il doutait que les hommes de David et de Snow aient incendié des villages entiers et tué des innocents, mais qu'en savait-il, après tout ? Un meurtre n'était-il pas un meurtre ? Mais un soldat n'était pas un assassin, si ? C'était juste un soldat, dans une guerre.

Tout ça était tellement plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé avant.

Un mouvement dans la maison. Il plissa les yeux, mais de là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas percevoir plus qu'une ombre furtive.

Qu'attendait-il ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa mère.

Enfin si, d'Emma. Mais pas d'elle.

Des fourmis s'installaient dans ses pieds, et il bougea un peu pour essayer de les faire passer.

A l'appartement, tout n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il l'aurait aimé. Ça ne l'avait jamais été, parce que tout était compliqué. Emma, Mary-Margaret et David étaient géniaux, mais ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, à penser.

Et Emma avait l'air triste. Et perdue. Elle travaillait tout le temps, et quand elle rentrait elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'endormait super tôt. Elle parlait rarement à ses parents et tous avaient l'air tendu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il aurait pensé…

Regina lui aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les choses. Que parfois, tout ce dont les gens avaient besoin, c'était de temps. Comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il mourait d'envie de jouer avec la petite voisine, si timide.

Grace lui avait demandé comment ils s'organisaient. A son regard confus, elle avait précisé.

« Pour partager ton temps. Entre tes mères. Moi je passe tous mes samedis et mes mercredis avec papa, le reste du temps je suis avec mes parents adoptifs. Mais bientôt on va faire une semaine sur deux, ils essayent de s'arranger avec leurs heures de travail, tu vois. C'est super, comme ça je peux voir tout le monde et tout le monde est heureux. Et toi ? »

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir Regina et qu'il ne vivait qu'avec Emma, elle était restée silencieuse. Mais il n'oublierait pas son regard de si tôt. Même Ava et Nicholas, qui détestaient Regina, avaient semblé un peu choqués. C'est vrai que dans sa famille, personne n'était vraiment heureux.

Regina l'avait élevé, et alors ? Tout ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade pour atteindre Emma. Elle n'était pas sa vraie mère.

« Mais… elle ne savait pas qui tu étais, si ? » lui avait dit Nicholas en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que la Sauveuse était ta mère ? Si elle avait su qui tu étais, elle t'aurait sûrement envoyé à l'autre bout du monde pour être sûre qu'Emma ne viendrait jamais à Storybrooke ! Qu'elle t'adopte, c'était le destin, c'est tout. »

Alors Henry s'était mis à réfléchir. Parce que c'était pas idiot, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là. Est-ce que son adoption tenait du hasard ? Du destin ?

Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance ?

Il avait sa vraie famille maintenant. Jamais il ne les trahirait. Jamais…

Quelqu'un se garait devant la maison. D'après ce qu'il se disait à l'école, Regina était rarement vue en dehors de chez elle. De temps en temps chez Granny, ou au port, mais c'était rare.

Un garçon descendit de la voiture, un adolescent. Henry le reconnut, c'était l'aîné des Tanner, il était en dernière année de lycée. Ce qui était arrivé à son benjamin suite à l'attaque d'un gnome avait fait le tour de l'école.

Une fois qu'il eût récupéré deux sacs de courses plein dans son coffre, il remonta vers le porche et sonna. Le souffle coincé quelque part dans sa poitrine, Henry se redressa un peu pour mieux voir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Et Henry put apercevoir Regina. Elle échangea quelques mots avec l'adolescent, lui prit les sacs pour les poser derrière elle, à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis elle sourit. Et Henry avait déjà vu assez de sourires de sa part pour affirmer que ce petit mouvement des lèvres était sincère. Le jeune homme secoua la tête en faisant un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle lui tendit un billet. Elle prit cet air, le même qu'elle avait quand elle répétait à Henry encore et encore de ne pas laisser traîner ses chaussures par terre, et dit quelques mots.

Avec réluctance, l'adolescent accepta l'argent et inclina la tête, sans doute en la remerciant. Puis ils se saluèrent et le jeune Tanner partit.

Henry avait reconnu les sacs. C'était ceux du supermarché. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais le commerce était tenu par les nains qui refuseraient sans doute de servir Regina. Quelque chose de brûlant enserra son cœur, et le garçon attrapa ses affaires posées plus loin avec un geste brusque.

L'idée que Regina aurait pu mourir de faim sans qu'il s'en préoccupe lui faisait mal au ventre. Pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas la magie si elle tenait tant que ça à user de ses pouvoirs ? C'était de sa faute aussi, à ne pas tenir ses promesses. Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours eu Tanner pour aller faire ses courses à sa place ?

Et pourquoi Tanner le faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Et si c'était un emploi, pourquoi avait-il tenté de refuser l'argent ?

Ça n'avait pas trop de sens tout ça.

Henry accéléra le pas vers le centre-ville, furieux. Tout semblait lourd à l'intérieur de lui.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle plus appelé ? Même s'il ne lui répondait plus, elle aurait pu continuer. Au moins pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Emma et ses grands-parents prendraient toujours bien soin de lui, mais quand même. Ne savait-elle pas qu'ils lui donnaient trop de sucreries l'après-midi, et que ça lui faisait mal à l'estomac parfois ? Que parfois, il faisait semblant de se laver les dents parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie et que personne ne s'en rendait compte ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il n'était pas allé à l'école un temps ? Qu'il dormait sur un matelas parce qu'Emma n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un déménagement ? Que certaines personnes l'avaient insulté dans la rue à cause d'elle ?

Si elle tenait à sa magie noire, elle aurait dû s'en servir pour savoir tout ça.

Est-ce que des gens l'avaient insultée, elle ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'Emma la protégeait toujours ?

Henry serra les dents. C'était ridicule. Regina avait eu l'air bien, il l'avait vue. Elle n'était pas blessée, elle allait bien. La maison était intacte, et puis de toute façon elle avait ses pouvoirs pour la défendre, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle était toute seule, mais c'était ce qu'elle méritait, pas vrai ?

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?

Henry savait qu'il ne devrait pas se poser toutes ces questions. Il était le fils d'Emma. Pas celui de…

Elle ne lui manquait pas, et puis de toute façon peut-être qu'il ne lui manquait pas non plus. Peut-être qu'au début, si elle n'avait cessé de l'appeler et d'essayer de le voir c'était juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma, Mary-Margaret et David gagnent. Et que maintenant elle s'en fichait.

Il n'aurait pas dû aller à Mifflin Street. Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller.

Elle ne lui manquait pas. Enfin, pas trop. Enfin, elle ne lui avait pas manqué, au début, parce qu'il avait été en colère et puis tout avait été si nouveau. Mais maintenant…

Peut-être que…

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?

Parce que lui…

Lui, il l'était.

Triste.

O

D'un œil critique, Emma observa le salon autour d'elle.

Le corps avait été emmené peu de temps auparavant. Jeff McDorman avait été trouvé mort par sa voisine, inquiète de ne pas le voir partir à l'aube comme tous les matins. Ça aurait pu être le premier suicide de Storybrooke, mais les détails ne collaient pas.

Son corps avait été retrouvé dans sa baignoire pleine. Mort par électrocution. Seulement, le manque d'appareil électrique dans l'eau ou sur la scène rendait l'exercice difficile. Et puis qui prenait le temps d'utiliser des sels de bain quelques secondes avant de se donner la mort ?

Clairement, McDorman avait eu de la visite.

Une vengeance ? Si tel était le cas, ce serait une première dans des extrêmes pareils. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Emma et le Conseil avaient enfin réussi à apaiser les choses en ville.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Qui était-il ? » demanda t-elle à l'assistant du médecin légiste, resté avec elle pour lui prêter main forte.

Sam Malone haussa les épaules en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Autant que je sache, juste un bûcheron. Je crois que sa famille est morte dans l'autre monde. Une femme et… un fils ? Hum, non, une fille je crois. Elles se sont perdues dans les bois. Ne sont jamais revenues. »

Emma hocha la tête, ouvrit un tiroir, puis un autre. Il y avait une carte affichée au mur. Elle représentait Storybrooke, ainsi que les bois alentours. Avec des points rouges à certains endroits.

« Est-ce que les habitants restent toujours en ville ? »

« Vous voulez dire, est-ce qu'ils évitent la forêt ? Bien sûr. Surtout depuis les gnomes, l'Herbe du Rouge et le reste. »

Alors qu'allait bien faire ce type là-bas ?

La réponse, elle la trouva dans son garage. Et dans sa panoplie de pièges archaïques faits maison.

« Oh putain, » murmura Malone en observant autour de lui.

« Ce n'était pas l'homme le plus sympathique du coin apparemment. »

Emma ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais la chasse demeurait interdite à Storybrooke. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à tuer, mais vue la taille des pièges, ce ne devait pas être des lapins.

« Hum, Shérif ? »

« Oui ? » interrogea Emma en se tournant vers lui, n'aimant guère le ton hésitant de Sam.

Le quarantenaire à la peau sombre ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et toujours avec assurance.

« Ce sont des pièges à loup. »

« Et… ? »

« Il y a deux sortes de loups à Storybrooke. Et peu importe lesquels la victime cherchait à atteindre, les chasser étaient proscrits par une loi de la reine. »

Emma soupira.

« Peine de mort, je suppose ? »

« Oui. »

Bien sûr, Regina aurait sûrement pu user de magie pour électrocuter McDorman. Mais outre le fait que ça ne ressemblait pas à ses méthodes, ce serait insulter l'intelligence de Regina que de lui attribuer un crime aussi maladroit. Elle aurait sans aucun doute eu la présence d'esprit d'au moins laisser un appareil électrique dans l'eau. Et si elle avait voulu faire passer un message, elle aurait fait en sorte que tous les habitants puissent le voir, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait fait disparaître toute trace de chasse au loup de la maison.

Sans compter que les résidus de magie dans l'air n'étaient en aucun cas propres à celle de la sorcière. Emma l'avait plusieurs fois détectée ces derniers temps, à travers toute la ville, sans parvenir à l'attacher à un quelconque individu. Et ce n'était pas celle d'un vampire, apparemment, puisque les fées ne la détectaient pas, elles.

« Ce n'est pas Regina. »

« Je sais, » affirma Malone. « Mais c'est quelqu'un qui connaissait nos lois ou protégeait les loups. »

McDorman avait peut-être perdu sa famille à cause d'une meute ou d'un loup-garou. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il avait décidé de s'en prendre à ces créatures. Emma ne connaissait pas l'identité des métamorphes, et elle s'était virulemment opposée à la moindre mention d'un registre les forçant à se faire connaître. Ils se tenaient tranquilles, alors ils avaient le droit de vivre leur vie tranquille sans discrimination.

Mais une chose était sûre. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, venait de commettre un meurtre aidé de la magie. Il fallait trouver l'assassin et l'arrêter.

Et Emma devrait tôt ou tard honorer sa promesse à Gold, qui la harcelait chaque jour, sans compter le vampire...

Merde. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle trouve des solutions.

« Où allez-vous ? » interrogea Malone en la suivant à l'extérieur vers le véhicule de patrouille.

« Chercher un peu d'aide. Je serai chez Granny. »

O

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être laissée en paix. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Perfectionner la potion qui la soulageait lors des crises et chercher un moyen plus efficace de survivre à ce maléfice qui polluait ses veines.

Avoir la chance de passer du temps avec son fils un jour prochain.

Et pourtant plus les jours passaient et plus cette ville semblait incapable de se souvenir de qui elle était et que les habitants étaient censés la haïr et (ou) être terrifiés par elle.

De ces deux catégories de personnes, Kathryn ex Nolan aurait normalement dû faire partie de la première. Mais si Regina voyait bien de la rancœur dans son regard, elle y voyait aussi de l'exaspération, de la curiosité et une touche quelque peu vexante d'amusement.

Et pour cause, puisque depuis que Regina avait ouvert sa porte (non sans méfiance) et l'avait trouvée debout devant elle, sur son porche, elle n'avait prononcé un mot.

« Je t'ai connu de meilleures manières. Machinations et enlèvements mis à part. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » fut tout ce que Regina trouva à dire.

Mais elle se tenait droite, impérieuse, et c'était déjà pas si mal.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » répondit la blonde en haussant un sourcil. « Tu as du café ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle poussa la porte, frôla Regina pour forcer le passage et pénétra dans la maison.

« Oh, mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, » marmonna Regina en la suivant.

Kathryn se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, où elle ouvrit un placard, prit une tasse et se servit un café, sans oublier d'attraper l'un des muffins que Regina venait de sortir du four.

Puis elle s'installa à la table, comme si elles faisaient ça tous les matins.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kathryn jeta quatre journaux sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu as lu la presse ces derniers jours ? »

« Le journal ? » questionna Regina en haussant un sourcil et en s'asseyant en face de la fille de Midas. Elle jeta un œil sur les périodiques. « Non. Je ne le reçois plus depuis… » Elle soupira. « Le livreur ne vient plus ici. »

Regina avait tué ses parents dans l'autre monde, difficile de se plaindre dans ces conditions.

« Et puisqu'apparemment tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer les ermites, tu n'es au courant de rien. »

« Les affaires de cette ville ne sont plus mon problème. »

Et surtout, elle avait bien eu assez à faire entre comprendre sa magie, lutter contre le maléfice qui essayait de la tuer et toutes les requêtes qu'elle avait reçues des habitants.

« Lis. »

Regina lui aurait bien rétorqué une remarque bien sentie sur le fait de lui donner des ordres, mais son regard venait de tomber sur le morceau d'un gros titre qui attira immédiatement son attention. D'un geste brusque, elle se saisit du journal en question et le déplia. Ce qu'elle lut la poussa à dévorer les quatre journaux. Son sentiment de colère, d'inquiétude et d'effarement alors qu'elle refermait le dernier devait être clairement visible sur son visage.

« Tu n'as pas réagi lors des gueguerres de mon père et des autres pour un éventuel contrôle de Storybrooke, alors que nous autres au Conseil Municipal avons eu un mal fou à enrayer leur soif de pouvoir. Tu n'as pas réagi quand des gnomes ont attaqué des enfants et que personne ne parvenait à faire quoi que ce soit, même si les petits ont miraculeusement été sauvés. » Une lueur étrange et pétillante dans ses yeux semblait défier Regina à ces mots, comme si elle savait. « Tu n'as pas réagi quand Emma Swan s'est enlisée dans les demandes des habitants et a passé son temps à essayer de faire son travail comme elle le pouvait. Tu n'as pas réagi quand certains de nos homologues royaux ont essayé de faire passer un projet pour un établissement d'enseignement privé pour l'élite et que Snow, moi-même et quelques alliés nous sommes débattus avec les lois de ta ville pendant trois jours sans dormir pour enfin trouver la solution légale pour les contrer. Un décret dont tu aurais pu nous révéler l'existence en trois secondes. »

« Tu as un but ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, si tu te morfonds, si tu complotes ou si tu profites de ta retraite, mais il est grand temps que tu agisses. »

Le regard soudain dur, Kathryn tapota l'un des gros titres du doigt.

 _DISPARITION D'EMILY : SON CORPS RETROUVE SUR LA PLAGE_

« Dix heures après sa disparition. Etranglée. Il manquait ses yeux. »

« Storybrooke a un shérif. »

« Qui enquête et est prête à retourner cette ville pour retrouver l'assassin. Mais elle est seule. Et à ce qu'on dit, elle a le Dark One sur le dos au sujet d'une dette. La ville fait confiance à Emma, mais elle ne connait pas nos anciennes règles, elle ne connait rien de notre monde. C'est une faiblesse qui l'empêche de faire son travail correctement. »

« Il suffit à cette idiote d'employer un adjoint. J'avais débloqué le budget pour cela avant ma destitution, et ça m'étonnerait que Johns l'ait révoqué. »

« Il l'a doublé. Mais Emma a eu du mal à faire accepter au Conseil son choix. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ruby Lucas, » s'amusa Kathryn. « Un loup-garou ne faisait pas l'unanimité, mais Emma s'est battue comme une diablesse face au Conseil avec son éloquence habituelle. Tu aurais adoré. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Ruby est compétente. Mais il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour être pleinement formée et acceptée. Et pour le moment, Emma ne semble pas vouloir arrêter son choix sur un second adjoint. »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais là. »

« Je suis là au nom du Conseil, du Maire et du Shérif, » informa Kathryn, et son ton très professionnel se trouvait quelque peu trompé par l'étincelle amusée au fond de son regard. « Pour une requête. »

« Oh ? » répliqua Regina, méfiante et intriguée. « Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Nous te demandons de travailler pour Storybrooke en tant que consultante, spécialiste de la magie. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« C'est un nouveau poste. Rattaché au bureau du Shérif. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« C'est nécessaire. Johns est un bon administratif, mais il contrôle difficilement les dissensions dans ses rangs et la ville connaît de plus en plus de troubles surnaturels difficiles à enrayer. Les gens s'inquiètent, ils commencent à avoir peur, et tu peux imaginer à quel point les fées sont utiles. Nous avons besoin d'une personne ayant une connaissance poussée du monde magique, des sorts et des êtres surnaturels. L'idéal est bien entendu une personne ayant des pouvoirs elle-même pour défendre la ville ainsi qu'une excellente connaissance de Storybrooke. En somme, Regina, nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Je n'ai aucune – »

« Et franchement, tu nous le dois bien. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu nous as tous maudits, et tu as fomenté mon assassinat. Sans parler du fait qu'il va bien falloir que tu travailles, ou as-tu l'ambition de braquer des banques ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je – »

« Un homme a été retrouvé mort alors qu'il s'en prenait aux loups. Bon, personne ne le pleure vraiment, mais il va bien falloir que l'affaire soit résolue. Un autre homme a été retrouvé assassiné, et même si Emma garde les détails secrets, des rumeurs commencent à circuler. Et maintenant, une enfant est morte. Et à l'instant même où tu as posé tes yeux sur le journal tu as su qui est l'assassin. C'était clair dans ton expression. Tu connais chaque habitant de cette ville, si ce n'est de nom au moins de nature. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que certains sont des monstres, et je ne parle pas de métamorphes. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Nous sommes coincés dans cette ville. Dans _ta_ ville, Regina. Vas-tu vraiment laisser un détraqué assassiner un à un les enfants de Storybrooke ? » Kathryn termina son muffin et se leva avec élégance. « Le Maire attend ta réponse. »

« Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour le Conseil. »

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, » lança tranquillement Kathryn, ignorant totalement ses mots. Elle attrapa un autre muffin et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. « Divines, tes pâtisseries, comme d'habitude. Passe une bonne journée. »

Regina l'a laissa partir sans la raccompagner. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Kathryn avait fait montre de politesse en s'invitant comme une sauvage.

Si ces crétins pensaient une seule seconde que…

La radio s'alluma sur une chanson au rythme soutenu et un courant chaud l'entoura soudainement.

« Sérieusement ? » murmura t-elle.

Le son de la musique augmenta. Approuvait-il vraiment la proposition de Kathryn ? Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle ne sortait pas assez, ou lui en voulait-il de ne plus gérer la ville.

C'était étrange. Il se manifestait peu ces derniers temps, mais il semblait aussi plus présent, plus intense.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il la surveillait. Surtout lorsqu'elle expérimentait ses pouvoirs. Depuis la semaine passée et le loup-garou blessé, elle avait compris une nouvelle chose sur l'effet du maléfice qu'elle avait inhalé. Les crises intervenaient lorsqu'elle se servait trop intensément de sa magie. Le poison s'était comme harnaché à son pouvoir, si elle l'utilisait, elle le réveillait et son corps en subissait les conséquences.

Du moins, c'était le cas pour la magie noire. Mais pour la magie blanche…

Oh, Regina ne réussissait pas encore à maîtriser entièrement ce pouvoir, il lui était trop peu familier. Le simple fait qu'elle en soit capable lui paraissait toujours effarent. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Au cours des derniers mois, elle s'était bien sûr exercée, peu sûre d'elle, stupéfaite de sentir ce changement dans sa magie. Elle avait réussi des petites choses, faire pousser des fleurs par exemple. Les nourrir grâce à la magie blanche était délicat, et demandait des émotions et une volonté complètement différentes de son pendant plus sombre. Lors de son apprentissage sorcier, peu de choses hormis tuer lui avaient posé autant de problèmes que les sorts de soin étudiés ces derniers mois.

Etre parvenue à réparer les tissus et refermer la blessure du loup-garou avait été un exploit en soi.

Personne ne se douterait qu'elle, la Méchante Reine, avait pu accomplir un tel acte.

Et franchement, parfois, elle en doutait elle-même.

Mais avec cet exploit, elle avait découvert cette chose essentielle sur sa santé et le maléfice. Si user de magie noire déclenchait le plus souvent des crises violentes, ce n'était pas le cas de la magie blanche.

Dommage. Regina ne pouvait que se reposer sur ses pouvoirs plus sombres pour se défendre.

L'avantage, c'était qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin pour trouver le chasseur de loups. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà fait à sa place, et elle ne savait si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou le remer…cier.

Le chasseur de loups. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Elle reprit le journal, relut l'article. Fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle sentit les flux magiques s'intensifier autour d'elle, elle se tendit.

Il dut sentir le changement en elle, parce que la radio s'alluma toute seule et un air enjoué flotta dans la cuisine.

 _Oh non._

Mue par un mélange de panique, de colère et de culpabilité, elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla éteindre l'appareil.

« Non, » dit-elle fermement. « Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir. »

Il ralluma la radio, choisissant cette fois-ci une station qui passait un morceau de musique classique toute en puissance. Une nouvelle fois, elle coupa court.

« Tu penses être un héros ? Est-ce que tu es responsable de la mort de cet homme ? »

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas les mots, mais ses émotions, ses intentions, les fluctuations que ses sentiments provoquaient dans sa magie.

Un petit bip provenant du four lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Il avait provoqué la mort de cet homme.

Honnêtement, Regina se réjouissait que le crétin ne soit plus de ce monde. Mais était-ce à cause d'elle qu'il avait décidé de le tuer ? Copiait-il sa manière de penser, d'agir ? Ou avait-il simplement choisi de protéger les loups ? Et d'ainsi protéger l'équilibre précaire de la ville ?

Storybrooke comptait quelques milliers d'âmes. Pourquoi ne s'inspirerait-il que de Regina ?

Mais l'idée qu'il puisse décider de mettre fin à la vie de n'importe quel habitant qu'il considérerait comme un danger lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça. Il y a d'autres façons d'agir. Il aurait pu être arrêté et emprisonné. »

Ridicule. Son sourire cynique fut ravalé de justesse. Elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'elle disait. Enfin, disons plutôt au quart.

Elle ? En train de donner une leçon de morale ? Non mais franchement…

Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix.

Avec un peu de chance, il jetterait l'ironie, l'incrédulité et le doute pour ne garder que son choc et son inquiétude, et il ne recommencerait pas.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en être pris au chasseur mais pas à l'assassin de la petite fille ? Etait-il réellement régi par des règles, lui aussi, comme toute forme de magie ? Ou la goule était-elle trop puissante pour lui ?

Si elle l'avait senti comme Regina, peut-être avait-elle trouvé un moyen de le contrer.

Alors dans son cas ce serait au commun des mortels de se débrouiller. Une potion pourrait peut-être aider à la localiser…

Enfin, ça, c'était si jamais elle décidait d'aider tous ces idiots incapables, les mêmes qui l'avaient mise au placard.

Oh, l'ironie.

O

Avec le recul, user de sa magie pour tenter de localiser cette vieille goule n'avait pas été une riche idée.

Tout ça parce que les paroles de Kathryn avaient tourné et retourné dans son esprit. Comme la photo de cette fillette souriante qui avait connu une si horrible fin.

Comment aurait-elle pu rester à ne rien faire alors qu'une tueuse d'enfants se promenait en liberté dans les rues et risquait de s'en prendre à Henry ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux fit trembler tout son corps, ses voies respiratoires se rétrécirent et elle porta l'inhalateur à sa bouche avant de presser l'appareil. La potion qu'il contenait s'infiltra dans ses poumons et la soigna doucement, libéra sa respiration avant de soulager ses muscles, sa fatigue et sa migraine.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dos du canapé. Elle avait été à deux doigts de l'évanouissement et de la catastrophe. Tout ça pour ne parvenir qu'à restreindre le champ de recherche. C'était toujours ça, supposa t-elle.

Une fois la douleur plus diffuse, Regina contempla l'idée d'aller s'allonger un peu. Quinze heures venaient seulement de sonner mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire que terminer le roman palpitant qu'elle était en train de lire.

Lentement, elle se redressa et attendit que les derniers vertiges passent. Son pied venait de toucher la première marche des escaliers quand la sonnette résonna dans la maison.

« Sérieusement ? » marmonna t-elle.

Hormis le jeune Tanner, Archie et apparemment Kathryn, personne ne venait la déranger chez elle. Même quand les habitants avaient voulu son aide, ils avaient fait en sorte de la croiser à l'extérieur.

Derrière la porte se cachait Ruby Lucas, et Regina aurait volontiers fait une remarque détachée sur sa tenue sobre si elle n'avait pas été aussi épuisée.

« Miss Lucas, » salua t-elle avec un faux sourire. « Si c'est pour appuyer la demande du Conseil, sachez que Kathryn était là ce matin et que vous n'aurez pas une réponse différente. »

« Hein ? Ah, non. Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

La jeune femme fronça le nez, comme si une odeur l'incommodait, et Regina interrogea ce fait jusqu'à ce qu'une information lui revienne en mémoire. Les sens des loups-garous les plus puissants pouvaient se développer au-delà même de l'entendement. Des rumeurs parlaient même de créatures capables de sentir les émanations magiques. Se pouvait-il que Miss Lucas puisse sentir le maléfice en elle ? Ou la magie qu'elle venait d'inhaler pour se maintenir en vie ?

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici, dans ce cas ? »

« Vous êtes au courant pour Gold ? »

Elle devait avouer que tant qu'il restait loin d'elle, elle préférait ne pas penser à lui depuis le puits. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas récupéré tous ses pouvoirs.

« Vous devez passer trop de temps près de Miss Swan, votre éloquence s'en ressent. Félicitations pour votre nomination d'ailleurs. »

« C'est au sujet d'Emma aussi, » continua Ruby, déterminée, comme si elles avaient des conversations régulièrement. « Il y a quelques jours, il lui a demandé d'honorer un contrat qu'elle avait passé pour sauver la petite Alexandra. Elle doit quitter la ville avec lui. »

Le sang de Regina se glaça. Quand Kathryn l'avait évoqué, elle avait supposé que le contrat n'était qu'un jeu pour Rumple, un moyen pour lui de s'assurer que les Charmants resteraient loin de ses affaires. Mais quitter la ville ? Il devait avoir trouvé un moyen de passer la frontière sans perdre ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin que Miss Swan l'accompagne ? »

« Apparemment il a un fils dans ce monde, et il a besoin d'elle comme guide et comme détective. »

« Un fils… ? »

Alors tout ça, toutes ces machinations, sa vie gâchée, c'était pour retrouver un fils ? Mais quand avait-il eu un fils ? Et quel âge aurait-il ? Et… Rumple, un fils ?

« Ouais, on a tous fait cette tête. Emma a réussi à le faire patienter, mais il a proféré quelques menaces et ils partent aujourd'hui, enfin, maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Même pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit, à part Henry. Il a déboulé au poste complètement bouleversé en me demandant de faire quelque chose parce que Snow est en réunion et David chez un client du Refuge. Je suis géniale, je suis d'accord. Mais contre le Dark One ? Je ne vaux rien. Vous, par contre,… »

« En quoi cela me concerne t-il ? Miss Swan a un pacte à honorer, qu'elle se débrouille. »

Mais alors même qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Regina sentait la crainte l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le moment pour Emma de quitter Storybrooke, et si elle ne revenait pas ?

Si elle ne revenait jamais ?

« On ne peut pas laisser le Dark One emmener Emma. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait ? On a besoin d'elle ici. Des gens l'aiment ici. Je ne suis pas encore de taille à gérer les affaires du poste seule, sans parler d'Henry. Il n'est vraiment pas prêt à la perdre. »

Ce que Miss Lucas ignorait, c'était que Regina ne pourrait pas se servir correctement de sa magie avant une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Elle serait impuissante ou presque face à Gold, et elle doutait fort qu'Emma veuille de son aide. Après cette conversation houleuse au sujet de la garde d'Henry, le Shérif avait apparemment tout fait pour l'éviter. Et l'oublier, sans doute, comme on effaçait la concurrence, ou les secrets honteux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais c'est ridicule. Emma a soutenu votre nomination en tant que consultante. Snow et Kathryn en ont eu l'idée, au fait. Et vous vous souvenez d'Henry ? Ce fils que vous avez élevé, plutôt adorable, trop malin pour son bien, les yeux pétillants ? Là, il aurait bien besoin que ses parents décident enfin d'enterrer la hache de guerre une fois pour toute. Et pendant qu'on polémique Emma est en route pour un voyage dont elle ne reviendra peut-être pas parce que Gold aura abandonné son corps dans une ruelle quelque part. »

« Un peu dramatique, non ? Il n'aura aucun pouvoir de l'autre côté et je suis certaine que Miss Swan sait parfaitement se défendre dans ce monde. »

« Vous faites confiance à Gold pour ne pas se retourner contre elle si elle ne trouve pas son fils ? »

Bien sûr que non.

L'inquiétude la submergeait déjà. Quelle idiote elle était, incapable de contrôler ses sentiments, même après ces semaines d'isolement…

« Vous venez ou pas ? »

Elle fusilla Ruby du regard, mais finit par la suivre dans l'allée. Elles étaient presque à la voiture de patrouille quand elle nota le léger boitillement de l'adjoint. Comme si elle favorisait une jambe pour épargner l'autre. Une blessure presque guérie.

Une… ?

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle montait côté passager. Avait-elle vraiment guéri la meilleure amie de Snow-White sans le savoir ?

Ca expliquerait pourquoi Ruby n'avait pas craint de venir jusque chez elle lui demander son aide pour sauver la fille de son ennemie mortelle.

Et pourquoi, la dernière fois qu'elle était allée chercher un petit-déjeuner chez Granny, la vieille gérante avait refusé qu'elle paye. Regina avait été trop agacée pour chercher le fin mot de l'histoire et avait préféré éviter de remettre les pieds dans l'établissement.

Oh, bon sang. Elle avait guéri la meilleure amie de Snow.

Qui conduisait comme le ferait un chien sous substance.

« Vous pourriez éviter de nous tuer avant que nous arrivions ? »

« Nous arriverons entières, » balaya Ruby tranquillement, continuant de foncer à travers les rues puis sur la route menant à la sortie. « Et surtout, nous arriverons à temps. »

« Et vous avez un plan ? »

« Aucun. Et vous ? »

Regina ne daigna pas répondre. Elle pouvait essayer d'embobiner Rumple, mais elle ne réussirait pas, elle le savait bien. Que faisait-elle là ?

La vérité était simple et tenait dans un prénom et une émotion.

Pathétique, voilà ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'elle avait toujours été et serait apparemment toujours. Cora avait eu raison.

Finalement elles aperçurent les voitures du shérif (cette fichue coccinelle jaune) et du Dark One.

Tous les deux se tenaient tout près de la frontière, en pleine discussion. Ils se tournèrent vers elles lorsqu'elles descendirent de voiture, et Regina sut au regard narquois de Gold qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance.

Condamnée à toujours perdre.

L'anxiété la gagna.

Puis elle sentit un courant la frôler, une magie chaude, douce, qui imprégna les lieux et caressa sa nuque, et elle respira mieux. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle comprenait qu'il était de son côté.

Et que Rumple n'en savait rien.

« Venues pour dire au revoir, sans doute ? »

Ce sale petit fourbe. Gâcher leurs vies ne lui avait pas suffi, il fallait qu'il s'en délecte.

« Ruby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'expression d'Emma aurait pu être comique. Incrédule. Lasse.

Regina ne laissa pas l'adjointe répondre, une colère sourde montant en elle.

« Finalement décidée à fuir, Miss Swan ? »

« Pas maintenant, Regina. »

« Je vous rappelle que mon fils compte sur vous. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez l'élever et veiller sur lui si vous quittez cette ville. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » gronda Emma.

« Effectivement, elle n'a pas le choix, et le temps presse, » rappela Rumple d'un ton joyeux.

« Et vous vous en allez sans dire au revoir à vos amis ? A vos chers parents ? Qu'en est-il de vos responsabilités ? »

« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. »

« Emma, ne pars pas, » demanda Ruby. « Pas seule avec lui. »

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? » interrogea Rumple, narquois. « Amusant, venant d'une dévoreuse de chair humaine. »

« Est-ce que Belle sait que vous avez menacé la vie de son fils pour qu'Emma vous suive ? »

« _Excusez-moi ?_ » s'exclama Regina, en faisant plusieurs pas vers eux, son sang soudain glacé, la rage l'aveuglant presque.

Un gloussement fut sa première réponse et elle leva la main vers lui avant de plus y réfléchir.

« Ah ah ah… » prévint Rumple en secouant les doigts en signe de menace. « On ne voudrait pas en venir là, si ? »

« Regina, » pria Emma d'une voix basse, douce.

Son regard était désolé, son corps tendu. Mais ce ne fut pas pour ça que Regina se raisonna. La magie autour d'eux venait de s'intensifier, plus un son ne provenait des bois. Elle put voir l'incompréhension dans l'expression de Rumple, la crainte dans celle d'Emma, la curiosité dans l'attitude de Ruby.

« Les tours de passe-passe ne m'impressionnent pas, » lui rappela Rumple tranquillement.

Mais il y avait une lueur de méfiance dans ses yeux, et Regina se contenta de lui sourire. Lorsqu'enfin la magie atteint son paroxysme, Rumple appela son pouvoir à lui, essaya de les atteindre d'un sort.

Ruby attrapa le bras d'Emma pour l'attirer à elle et la protéger, mais Regina ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d'observer l'énergie dorée enserrer Rumple, bloquer ses pouvoirs et le tirer pile sur la ligne de peinture au sol. Pile sur la barrière.

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive sous le choc, et observa Regina et Emma, son regard empli de haine, essayant de déterminer laquelle de leur magie parvenait ainsi à le soumettre.

« Nous n'y sommes pour rien, » lui confia Regina, baignant dans un mélange de soulagement, de joie et de satisfaction.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Mais la sorcière ignora Emma, trop occupée à se rapprocher de Rumple. Elle sentait de la magie provenir de son écharpe, et l'effleura du bout des doigts. En voyant la panique s'immiscer dans le regard de son ancien maître, elle sourit avec machiavélisme.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais dire à cet instant, » lui confia t-elle, « aucune plaisante, mais je pense que nous avons tous assez perdu de temps avec toi. »

« Si tu crois que tu as gagné… » gronda t-il.

Elle lui sourit et tira sur l'écharpe jusqu'à la lui retirer.

« Il ne fait pas si froid, » remarqua t-elle tranquillement en faisant un pas en arrière.

La magie s'intensifia de nouveau. Rumple sentit la barrière commencer à l'avaler et il essaya de se dégager avec effroi.

« Regina… ! »

Un flash doré.

Un flash doré. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que celui qui avait tant joué avec toutes leurs existences sortent de leur vie. Il se retrouva sur le dos, dix mètres derrière la barrière, à tenter de reprendre son souffle.

« Ben merde, » souffla Ruby en l'observant avec fascination.

Rumple… Non. Monsieur Gold se redressa, confus, observa autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de nulle part. Il pourrait toujours essayer, il ne retrouverait jamais la ville.

Storybrooke venait de le recracher à tout jamais.

Le courant chaud de magie dansa un instant autour de Regina qui sourit. Il apprenait. Pas de mort cette fois-ci.

« Est-ce qu'il… Il n'a plus ses souvenirs ? »

« Bien fait pour cet enfoiré, » se réjouit Ruby en l'observant errer sur la route, boitillant lentement.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » se défendit Regina en tentant vaillamment d'étouffer un minimum sa satisfaction mesquine. « Ce n'était pas moi. »

« Alors c'était quoi ? » demanda Emma en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Regina lui donna l'écharpe et haussa les épaules.

« Le problème est réglé, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je pense qu'Henry vous attend. »

Et puisqu'il était trop dur de rester près d'Emma, et puisqu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller célébrer ça et se reposer, Regina utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter chez elle.

Elle le payerait par une nouvelle crise, mais sur le moment, cela lui parut la meilleure solution.

Et peut-être la plus lâche, aussi.

Et alors ?

O

Plus personne ne voulait la laisser en paix ! Elle devrait raser cette ville entière et en finir, ça devenait ridicule !

Depuis quand une heure du matin était un horaire décent pour une visite ? Regina maugréa en enfilant sa robe de chambre et s'engagea dans les escaliers, tout en se demandant si envoyer une boule de feu à la tête de l'imbécile lui vaudrait plus d'ennuis que de satisfaction.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, prête à incendier (verbalement) l'individu qui osait interrompre cette nuit de sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin après l'utilisation trop fréquente de ses pouvoirs, mais…

« Miss Swan, » découvrit-elle, stupéfaite.

Emma tira un peu sur sa veste rouge, baissa les yeux une seconde, mal à l'aise, puis leva la tête.

« Hey, » salua t-elle maladroitement, tentant d'apparaître plus sûre d'elle.

« Un problème ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je suis certaine que nous pourrions parler lorsque le soleil est levé. A demain, Miss Swan. »

« Regina, » reprocha Emma en levant les yeux au ciel et en bloquant la porte. Elle eut l'audace de plonger son regard fatigué et sombre dans le sien et Regina sentit son ventre se serrer. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Incapable apparemment de résister, elle laissa entrer le shérif chez elle et ferma la porte. Cependant elle n'avança pas dans la maison et croisa les bras contre elle.

« Bien. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… arrêter ça ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? » défia Regina.

Emma détourna les yeux et soupira.

« Il est une heure du matin, Miss Swan. »

« Eh bien je voulais passer plus tôt, mais quelqu'un devait contacter les autorités de Boston anonymement pour les prévenir de la présence d'un homme confus sur la route. Je suis presque certaine que s'il parle d'une ville inexistante, il finira interné. Puis j'ai dû rassurer tout le monde, et ensuite il y a eu toute la paperasse au poste et… »

Elle s'empêtrait dans ses mots. Regina essaya de rester froide, mais ce déballage verbal ressemblait tellement plus à la Emma d'avant qu'à celle qui lui avait refusé froidement de voir son fils…

« Pourquoi être venue ? » interrogea t-elle, prenant soin de garder son ton dur et distant.

Il y eut une hésitation chez Emma. Une expression étrange, comme si elle tentait de rester forte, elle aussi. De se cacher. Et puis, soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que son regard si terne rencontrait le sien, et elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

« J'ai vraiment merdé, » souffla t-elle, sa voix presque tremblante.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai complètement merdé, » répéta Emma avec un petit rien de mouillé dans la voix et une expression ironique bien triste. « Quelle Sauveuse, » railla t-elle en détournant les yeux. « Je ne fais que me débattre avec des trucs qui me dépassent. Je me suis fait entraîner dans un contrat magique par Gold sans pouvoir m'en dépêtrer… Et le gamin… » Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge, et sa voix trembla. « Le gamin dort toujours sur un matelas. Et je savais, que c'était pas bien pour lui, de rater plusieurs jours de classe, mais je m'en fichais, et ces derniers temps, je sais pas… Il n'a pas l'air heureux. Et maintenant une pauvre gosse est morte et d'autres enfants pourraient subir le même sort et je ne sais pas… »

Elle se tut, serra les dents. Et Regina ne savait pas trop que faire de cette Emma-là, tremblante et amère et perdue, qui ne portait soudain plus sa colère comme un bouclier.

« Je ne suis pas une Sauveuse. »

C'était n'importe quoi. Et Regina était trop fatiguée pour jouer à ça maintenant et…

Et les larmes dans les yeux d'Emma serraient son cœur, sa pâleur lui coupait le souffle. Pourquoi était-elle si faible, bon sang ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours laisser ses émotions la guider ?

« Mais tu l'es, » affirma t-elle, presque malgré elle.

Emma leva son regard quasiment gris vers elle, surprise.

« Pas toi, » lui reprocha t-elle.

« Tu as brisé la malédiction, tu essayes de les défendre et de les protéger. Tu les aides, même s'ils se comportent tous comme des idiots dégénérés. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir et de tout contrôler pour qu'ils te considèrent comme leur Sauveuse. »

« Je ne veux pas être… »

« Comme si tu pouvais t'en empêcher. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, mécontente, chercha à contrer son argument. Ne le put pas, bien sûr. Elle mourrait pour sauver un inconnu.

Regina ne l'avouerait jamais, mais c'était peut-être la première chose qu'elle admirait chez elle.

« Regina… » commença Emma avec hésitation, « je suis désolée, si… A propos d'Henry, je… Je n'aurais pas dû. Te dire ces choses. Refuser que tu le gardes. »

« Tu ne voulais pas que la Méchante Reine le corrompe, » ironisa Regina, incapable de cacher la tristesse dans son ton.

« Ce n'était pas ça ! » contra Emma avec une véhémence qui fit sursauter l'autre femme. « Bon sang, tu n'es vraiment pas différente d'eux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne sois pas si indignée. » Et l'humour illumina presque ses yeux. Presque. « Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous autres, personnages de contes de fées. Le Bien, le Mal, Sauveurs, Méchants. C'est pour ça que cette ville ne tourne pas bien rond. Bien sûr que ce que tu as fait est horrible. Et voir la vie… la vie que j'aurais pu avoir, de l'autre côté… Une part de moi était folle de rage, c'est vrai. Et c'était peut-être un peu par vengeance, oui. Je ne suis pas parfaite, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Dans ton monde, j'étais… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'agita de nouveau, fit quelques pas. « Inutile. Ridicule. Je veux dire, j'ai aidé, bien sûr, et fait quelques trucs bien cool, mais je n'en serais sans doute pas revenue sans les autres. Ici, à Storybrooke, pendant la malédiction, c'était facile, d'être le héros. Le héros d'Henry. Mais là-bas, ou de retour ici… » Elle s'arrêta, sa voix baissa. « J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que courir derrière les choses. »

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde à toi seule. »

« Ah oui ? Je croyais que c'était mon rôle ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » reprocha Regina un peu plus fermement. « Ils te respectent tous, et ce ne serait pas le cas si tu ne faisais pas ton job correctement. Tu es loin d'être incompétente. »

« Peu importe. Je suis seulement venue pour m'excuser. Avec quelques semaines de retard, » ajouta t-elle. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et j'ai pas été fichue de ravaler assez mes rancœurs pour avoir une conversation décente alors que tu essayais. C'était nul. »

« Henry ne voulait pas me voir de toute façon, » murmura Regina malgré elle.

« Et j'ai envenimé les choses. Je voulais juste… je voulais le garder pour moi. »

L'aveu, bas et amer, poussa Regina à lever un regard surpris vers elle. Emma observait les escaliers, les bras croisés.

« Je… Je peux comprendre ça, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Ça ne me donne pas raison. »

« Non. »

« Bref, je suis juste venue… J'avais besoin… Il fallait que je te dise ça. Et Henry va bien. Il a de bonnes notes, principalement parce que Mary-Margaret est celle à l'aider pour ses devoirs. » Elle se gratta un instant le cou, mal à l'aise. « Il joue peut-être trop aux jeux vidéo. Il s'est fait des copains, tu sais. Et… hum, il a grandi. On a dû lui acheter un nouvel uniforme et quelques fringues. Et il lit toujours autant. Mais ces derniers temps… Il pose moins de questions, et je crois… je crois… Enfin, il tient peut-être de moi. Impulsif. Il réfléchit après avoir agi. Tu vois. Je vais y aller. Te laisser dormir. »

Soudain consciente qu'elle était en pyjama, ne sachant que penser de ce revirement, Regina hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans un mot.

« Bon… Je repasserai. Il faudrait qu'on en parle. D'Henry, je veux dire. Et aussi de ce qu'il se passe en ville. Et – »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Pardon ? »

Regina prit une inspiration, et enterra son dégoût d'elle-même face à son besoin de rassurer cette femme.

« Il ne t'apprécie pas parce que tu es la Sauveuse, ou parce que tu le laisses se pourrir les dents et la santé avec trop de sucreries. Il t'aime parce que tu es toi, ça ne changera pas. »

La tête baissée, Emma renifla un peu. Regina eut une soudaine envie de tendre la main vers elle, de l'étreindre peut-être.

C'était grotesque.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Swan. »

Avec un petit bruit provenant du fond de sa gorge, Emma réussit à reprendre le pas sur ses émotions. Elle hocha la tête et se détourna d'elle. Ses pas se figèrent sur les marches, et Regina vit qu'elle observait les sept petites poupées de bois et de paille tressées qu'elle avait posées près de son entrée comme le voulait la tradition. Un instant, elle crut qu'Emma les reconnut, en comprit la signification, mais finalement le Shérif continua son chemin dans la nuit.

Et Regina retourna se coucher.

Mais eut bien du mal à dormir.

 **OOO**


	4. Resserrer les rangs

**OOO**

 **4\. Resserrer les rangs**

Emma s'était levée ce matin-là le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle avait mieux dormi, respirait mieux, même sa magie semblait apaisée. Apparemment sa conscience plus tranquille lui donnait des ailes, même si des tas de choses pesaient toujours sur elle.

Ruby, tout comme elle, se trouvait convaincue que la mort de McDorman et la mystérieuse (et anti-climatique) éjection de Gold étaient liées. Elles avaient senti par des moyens bien différents la même magie à l'œuvre dans les deux cas. Qui était le sorcier ou la créature derrière elle ? Regina avait apparemment un lien avec cet inconnu, mais Emma sentait que le lui faire avouer ne serait pas aisé. Et franchement, tant qu'il semblait de leur côté, ça lui allait.

Sa priorité restait de retrouver le monstre tueur d'enfants. Qui, apparemment, était encore différent du vampire et du meurtrier de McDorman. Elles se retrouvaient donc avec trois cadavres et trois suspects à trouver, rien que ça.

Emma avait dû passer par le journal pour prévenir les habitants de faire très attention à eux, de respecter le couvre-feu et de veiller les uns sur les autres, en attendant que son département et ses alliés mettent la main sur les tueurs.

De plus, une réunion municipale ouverte à tous avait été prévue en fin de semaine pour mieux informer la population des derniers évènements, et le maire lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait bien d'avoir des résultats d'ici là.

Autant dire que la journée s'annonçait longue.

D'autant plus que Ruby lui cachait des choses.

« Ruby, franchement, je me fiche que tu dévores des petits animaux durant ton temps en tant que loup, » soupira t-elle. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire d'où te vient cette blessure ? »

« Parce que c'est réglé. Je n'ai plus du tout mal. Même la cicatrice est invisible, heureusement. »

« Tu ne sais pas me cacher des choses, et je suis ta supérieure. »

« Tu vas vraiment jouer à ça avec moi, filleule ? »

« Et ta princesse. Et ta sauveuse. »

« Ouah. » Ruby vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et l'étudia du regard. « Tu sais que tu ne parles jamais de toi en ces termes ? Quelque chose de différent depuis hier ? »

« A part le fait d'avoir échappé comme par miracle à Gold, tu veux dire ? Il sait choisir ses moments celui-là. »

« Em… »

« Ruby… »

Son adjointe se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et, incapable de résister à sa curiosité, hocha la tête.

« Je te dis comment je me suis blessée – et tu promets de n'en parler à personne, si tu me dis pourquoi tu as l'air mieux ce matin. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Donnant, donnant. »

Emma hésita, mais le mystère la narguait depuis deux semaines.

« Tu commences, » acquiesça t-elle.

« Je courais dans les bois, et je me suis fait avoir comme un louveteau de deux semaines par un de ces foutus pièges à loup de cet enfoiré de McDorman. Deux jours avant sa mort. »

« T'es sérieuse ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Parce que tu te serais inquiétée et que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça. Et ensuite je ne voulais pas que les habitants s'imaginent que j'ai tué Mcdorman. Je vais bien, et le type est mort, alors… »

« J'ai vu ces pièges, ils étaient monstrueux. Comment est-ce que ta jambe peut être déjà soignée ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a aidé. »

« Quelqu'un ? »

La jeune femme détourna le regard.

« Je ne peux rien dire. »

« Ruby ! »

« C'est comme ça. C'est une question d'honneur, j'ai une dette de vie. »

« Quelqu'un avec de la magie, alors, » remarqua Emma. « Et ça ne court pas les rues, même ici. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Entre ça, et les poupées de bois et de paille… Ces mêmes poupées dont David lui avait expliqué la signification sacrée quelques semaines auparavant quand elle avait vu la mère du petit Denny Tanner en tresser une…

« Alors ? À toi, Emma. »

« Je suis allée voir Regina. Cette nuit. J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Drôle de réflexe. »

« C'est pas ça, » soupira Emma. « Après le puits, elle m'a demandé si elle pourrait avoir Henry quelques jours, et je venais de voir tout ce qu'elle avait fait et… Enfin, la conversation a mal tourné. Je suis allée m'excuser. »

« Et comment elle l'a pris ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Elle… » Emma haussa les épaules. Comment expliquer leur dynamique étrange, à Regina et elle, sans entrer dans les détails de tout ce qui se tenait entre elles ? « Tu sais, je crois qu'elle essaye vraiment de changer. »

« Oh, je crois qu'elle s'en sort pas trop mal. »

Emma leva le regard vers Ruby, et celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« Je dis ça, je dis rien. »

O

« Hey. »

« Déjà vu, » lui fit remarquer Regina, une petite lueur pétillante dans les yeux alors que son visage restait fermé.

Cette étincelle réchauffa tout de même Emma, qui se demanda non sans appréhension si ce qu'elle faisait était judicieux. Puis Regina se décala dans un geste élégant pour la laisser entrer, Emma passa près d'elle, sentit son parfum, remarqua comment sa chemise bleue et son pantalon gris épousaient ses jolies formes et... Oh. Non, pas judicieux du tout.

Parce que la présence de Regina était devenue enivrante, et que près d'elle, Emma semblait tout oublier, en premier lieu sa colère contre elle.

Elle suivit Regina jusqu'à la salle à manger et déposa ce qu'elle tenait sur la table.

« Quand tu as dit que tu devais passer pour me parler, je n'avais pas compris que tu allais dévaliser Granny au préalable. »

« C'était pas le but. Je voulais juste venir avec le déjeuner. Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce que tu commandais d'habitude, elle est revenue avec tout ça. Et le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle a refusé que je la paye. »

L'expression de Regina ne montra rien alors qu'elle sortait assiettes et couverts.

« Elle doit t'apprécier. »

« Tu rigoles ? » railla Emma, amusée malgré elle. « Tu as rencontré Granny ? L'argent, c'est l'argent, elle ne m'a jamais fait cadeau de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle attrapa un sandwich au fromage et des frites avant de s'asseoir.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? » lui demanda Regina en s'installant face à elle.

« Changement de sujet ? »

« Swan… »

« Le vampire dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a plusieurs vampires dans mon existence ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais comment le trouver ? »

« J'essaye. Ce n'est pas évident de localiser magiquement un être dont on ne possède rien, ni cheveu, ni sang. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est dans le nord des bois, mais le surprendre sera impossible. »

« Et pour la petite fille ? »

« Une goule. »

« Une… ? Quoi ? »

« Une goule, » répéta Regina avec fatigue. « Les yeux… En général, elles mangent plus que ça, surtout la chair, mais dans ce monde-ci peut-être que ça lui suffit. Pour l'instant. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il y a une goule ? »

« Henriette Grims. Elle habite derrière le cimetière. »

« Comme c'est indiqué, » railla le Shérif. « Et tu sais depuis longtemps que parmi nous se cache sous des traits humains un monstre mangeur d'enfants ? »

« Ton adjointe a mangé des hommes, la moitié de cette ville a quelque chose à cacher. Comment voulais-tu que je sache que ses anciens besoins et instincts reprendraient le dessus ? Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Et elle était surveillée. »

« Surveillée ? Par qui ? »

« Les gardes forestiers. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils devaient garder un œil sur elle, mais la malédiction a fait en sorte qu'ils se méfient d'elle. Les enfants ne s'approchent pas de la zone non plus. Comme aucun des habitants n'éprouvait l'envie de quitter la ville avant ton arrivée. La maison de Grims est située entre le cimetière et les bois. »

« Harper faisait partie de ceux qui avaient ce rôle ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il se fait tuer par le vampire. »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu supposes qu'ils font équipe, j'en doute. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des créatures sociables. »

« Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Bon sang, » souffla t-elle en fermant les yeux une seconde. « L'image de cette gamine… J'ai l'impression que je la vois partout. »

Un silence s'installa, et puis Regina capta son regard, le visage grave.

« Ils sont dangereux, Emma. Où en es-tu avec ta magie ? »

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme prit le temps de manger une frite et haussa les épaules.

« Elle marche quand elle marche. »

« Les fées ne te guident pas ? »

« Les fées ? A part Nova, aucune d'entre elles ne me parlerait en dehors des affaires officielles. Plus depuis que Mary-Margaret a dit sa façon de penser à Bleue. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'aurais adoré voir ça, mais malheureusement je n'étais pas présente. Elle n'a pas aimé que Bleue confirme qu'elle comptait utiliser les nains de nouveau. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tous voulaient repartir dans votre monde, ça me dépasse. »

« La tradition. »

« J'emmerde la tradition. »

Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Regina et Emma fit tout son possible pour détourner le regard. Elles mangèrent un instant en silence, un malaise s'installant. Elles avaient beau faire comme si tout était normal, en réalité rien ne l'était.

Emma avait passé des semaines à l'éviter et à entretenir une colère désespérée contre elle, colère qui était toujours là, au fond d'elle. Regina, elle, avait préféré tourner le dos à tout, y compris son fils, sans doute pour s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle erreur, peut-être pour se protéger, et la rancœur qu'elle étouffait bouillait juste sous la surface.

Sans compter cette scène surréaliste. Elles deux, là, à déjeuner ensemble dans la salle à manger de Regina comme si elles faisaient cela tous les quatre matins alors qu'en réalité, c'était totalement inédit.

« Tu aimes les frites, » remarqua Emma, à peine taquine.

Regina en avait mangé au moins autant qu'elle.

Elle s'en voulut de lui avoir posé la question, car Regina se tendit, visiblement mal à l'aise, et cessa de manger.

« Oui. »

« Ca explique pourquoi Granny en a mis autant. Je me demandais si elle ne voulait pas me faire grossir. »

« Tu manges autant qu'un adolescent. »

Si elle ne sentait pas que ça pouvait être un sujet sensible, Emma lui aurait bien renvoyé la remarque. Mais comme si elle l'avait perçu, Regina la défia du regard.

« La magie demande beaucoup d'énergie. Elle consomme beaucoup de calories. »

Avec un sourire, Emma attrapa la dernière barquette de frites et la partagea entre leurs deux assiettes.

« Dans ce cas, mieux vaut prendre des forces. »

Après une hésitation, Regina se saisit d'une frite. Emma se demanda si sa réaction à sa remarque sur cette préférence alimentaire n'était pas liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à Cora.

Voilà un autre sujet qui flottait entre elles.

« Tu as réfléchi à la proposition du Conseil ? »

« Pour le poste ? »

« Tu travaillerais avec moi. »

« Et c'est censé me motiver ? »

« … Oui ? »

« Non. »

« Regina, tu ne pourras pas passer tout le reste de ta vie enfermée ici. »

« Je ne suis pas enfermée. J'ai de la lecture, plein de choses à faire. »

« Ouah, ça c'est vague. Comme quoi ? »

« Des choses. »

« Bien, garde tes secrets. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » reprocha Regina sèchement.

Emma tenta de calmer les choses.

« J'espérais qu'on parviendrait à s'entendre. »

« Et bien sûr ce soudain revirement de situation n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Qu.. ? Non ! »

« Quelle étrange coïncidence, dans ce cas. »

Bien qu'elles n'avaient pas fini leur déjeuner, Regina se leva pour jeter les boites vides et mettre son assiette (pleine de frites) dans l'évier, puis revint dans la salle à manger, sombre et distante.

Et Emma se souvint qu'elle était loin d'être la seule bourrée de cassures, de doutes et de méfiance.

« C'est juste… » Elle se leva, elle aussi, frustrée. « Tu es venue, hier, à la frontière. Quand j'étais sur le point de partir. »

L'expression fermée, Regina croisa les bras contre son ventre, le regard tourmenté.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Emma.

« Miss Lucas a été insistante. Et Henry a besoin d'une mère. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Rien ! Rien. Je veux juste… Est-ce que tu savais, ce qui allait se passer ? Avec la magie qui a… éjecté Gold ? »

« Non. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu contre lui. »

« Tu as oublié de me prévenir que le Dark One avait menacé la vie d'Henry. »

« Si tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu le connais mieux que moi il me semble, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! » Elle soupira, ferma les yeux une seconde. Tout était toujours si électrique entre elles. « Je te remercie d'être venue, » offrit-elle, plus calme.

L'air vulnérable, Regina l'observait et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu. »

Elle pouvait être plutôt adorable quand elle était mal à l'aise.

Emma lutta pour ravaler cette vague d'affection qui l'envahit soudain. C'était nouveau.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça fait deux fois. Que tu me sauves la vie. »

« J'ai essayé de te tuer deux fois aussi. »

« Regina, » soupira Emma en secouant la tête.

Mais elle ne se trouva pas aussi exaspérée qu'elle l'aurait cru. C'était la vérité, après tout.

« Et tu m'as sauvé la vie face au spectre, » compléta la sorcière, hésitante.

« Je recommencerai, » confia Emma avec assurance, incapable de s'empêcher de souhaiter entretenir cette fragile lueur d'espoir dans les yeux chocolat. « Regina, le fait est que je ne suis pas venue avec un but en tête. Même si c'est vrai que j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide. Si je suis venue, c'est... Il fallait que je te présente mes excuses. » Un sourire ironique étira le coin de ses lèvres. « Quelqu'un m'a dit que rien ne se règle jamais par le silence. Et je ne suis pas très douée. Pour tout ça. Est-ce qu'on peut finir notre repas au moins ? Je veux bien partager mes frites. »

Après une hésitation, cherchant le piège, Regina sembla se dire qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle s'installa en face d'elle une fois de plus et prit une frite.

« On peut peut-être organiser une battue ? Pour trouver la goule et le vampire. »

« Ça mettrait les participants en danger. »

« Beaucoup d'entre eux savent se battre. Ruby et moi ne pouvons pas nous débrouiller seules. On pourra demander aux nains et aux autres. »

« Une véritable armée. »

« Hey, » reprocha Emma, se retenant tout juste de lui lancer une frite. « Il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

« Si j'arrive à les localiser plus précisément, tu pourrais mettre au point un plan pour les anéantir. »

« Anéantir ? »

« Ou les arrêter, » se corrigea Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comme tu voudras. »

« Combien de temps il va te falloir ? »

« Encore deux ou trois heures. »

« Et concernant les vampires, un pieu dans le cœur ? »

« Ou le feu. Ou la magie. Ce sont des créatures faites de mauvaises intentions, elles agissent par instinct. Les vampires ne sont plus vraiment humains. Ils sont rapides, forts, cruels. Ils sont plus faibles la journée mais restent redoutables. Ils sont plus monstres qu'hommes, les écrits évoquent le fait qu'ils ne parlent aucune langue connue. Ils s'exprimeraient autrement. »

« Mais que font-ils à Storybrooke, ces deux-là ? »

« La goule était dans le champ d'action de la malédiction. Je n'ai pu faire qu'un tri sommaire. Mais le vampire… C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Pour autant que j'en sache, il n'était pas là durant la malédiction. Je ne vois pas comment sa présence est possible. A moins qu'il soit arrivé avec vous de la Forêt Enchantée. »

« Comment ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, les vampires se déplacent si rapidement qu'on croirait qu'ils se téléportent. Ou ils se téléportent vraiment, ce n'est pas clair. Il aurait très bien pu vous suivre dans le puits sans même qu'on le voie. »

« Et merde. Si c'est le cas, j'espère vraiment que c'est la seule chose qu'on ait ramenée. »

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes à utiliser ta magie. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Elle fait partie de toi. »

« Et elle fonctionne quand il faut. »

« Oui, et si un jour ton instinct ne suffit plus, tu y laisseras la vie. Ta magie est pure, elle est faite d'Amour Véritable, c'est l'arme idéale contre… Et bien… »

« Les Méchants ? » termina Emma en haussant un sourcil.

Regina se concentra sur son assiette.

« Oui. »

« Tu sais, il n'y a plus grand-monde pour souhaiter ta mort. »

« Parce qu'il y a d'autres cibles. Ça ne dure qu'un temps. »

« Et je pensais être pessimiste. »

« Henry est en sécurité ? »

« Bien sûr. Personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux. Faudrait vraiment être fou pour s'attaquer à lui. »

Regina se contenta de terminer sa salade et de manger quelques frites, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. N'appréciant guère ce silence, mal à l'aise, Emma soupira.

« Il va nous falloir plus d'informations sur le vampire et la goule. Je vais voir avec Belle, peut-être aura-t-elle plus de chance dans les livres de Gold. »

« Peut-être. »

« Il faut que je retourne travailler. »

« Très bien, » répondit la sorcière en se levant pour commencer à débarrasser.

Debout près de la table, Emma ne parvenait pas à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter les lieux.

« Regina… »

« Quoi ? »

Mais elle ne se retourna pas vers elle, resta face à la porte de la cuisine, tendue et… Regina avait toujours été seule, mais il y avait quelque chose d'abattu qui se dégageait d'elle à cet instant et qui serrait le ventre d'Emma.

« Je… J'y vais. Je t'appellerai. »

L'indécision et la nervosité qui l'habitaient la révoltaient. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Emma n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lorsqu'elle était près de Regina. Ses sentiments la submergeaient et tout se troublait.

Elle voulait être en colère contre elle, et elle voulait davantage la connaître, et elle…

Elle ne savait plus.

O

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Belle ne leva pas les yeux vers Ruby.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'un vampire et une goule se promènent autour de Storybrooke, mais ça ira, merci. »

« Je voulais parler de Rumple. »

La bibliothécaire se tendit. Ruby et elle s'étaient installées au poste de police avec les quelques volumes anciens que Belle avait pu trouver dans les affaires du sorcier. Sur le bureau, des tasses de thé et des pâtisseries couvraient le peu de place que les livres poussiéreux n'avaient pas colonisé.

« Lorsqu'il me manque, je me souviens qu'il a menacé la vie d'Henry. » Une colère sourde nimbée de trahison assombrissait son regard. « Je pensais qu'ici il saurait changer. Qu'il retrouverait son fils, et que tout irait bien. Mais il aurait été prêt à sacrifier la ville entière… »

« Peut-être que de l'autre côté, sans ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie, il sera libre. Il pourrait même retrouver son fils, qui sait. Parfois, le destin est étrange. »

« Peut-être. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je regarde ces livres, » informa Ruby en reportant son attention sur le bouquin ouvert devant elle. « Je n'en comprends pas la moitié. Je sais même pas en quoi est écrit celui-ci. Combien de langages peux-tu lire ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, Belle haussa les épaules.

« Beaucoup de langues anciennes fonctionnent de la même manière dans notre monde. Je ne peux pas tout comprendre, mais assez pour combler les blancs. »

« Tu es impressionnante. »

Rougissant légèrement, la jeune femme se concentra de nouveau. Ruby sourit, puis se leva pour aller travailler sur un rapport.

Emma devrait bientôt être de retour de patrouille, et il faudrait qu'elles conçoivent un plan sous peu, au risque de se retrouver avec de nouvelles victimes.

Et une panique générale.

O

« Est-ce que vous avez tous compris ? »

Emma prit soin de croiser leurs regards. Devant elle, les volontaires pour la recherche hochèrent la tête. Il y avait là ses parents, Granny, les nains, trois chevaliers-pompiers qui avaient été amis avec la victime du vampire, Frederick et Kathryn, Belle et le jeune Thomas.

Les dix-sept personnes qui restaient après qu'Emma eût fait le tri. Elle avait sous-estimé le besoin et l'envie des gens d'agir, sans compter leur curiosité. Plusieurs adolescents s'étaient présentés, et même des personnes qui estimaient avoir une dette envers elle et voulaient ainsi l'honorer. Hors de question de mettre en danger des habitants à peine préparés ou des gamins. Pour autant, elle s'était attendue à voir débarquer des gaillards, alliés de ses parents, qui l'auraient plus rassurée qu'une bande de nains et un jeune père. Où se trouvaient donc les soldats de leur royaume ? Leurs chevaliers ?

Apparemment, soit ils n'étaient pas à Storybrooke, soit ils estimaient qu'ils en avaient assez fait dans l'autre monde. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Emma ne les blâmait pas.

« Pas d'héroïsme stupide, » prévint-elle. « Le but est seulement de repérer. On reste en contact, Ruby et moi donnons les ordres, et au moindre problème, on détale. Il n'y aura pas de magie salvatrice, de sauvetage de dernière minute ou de baiser miraculeux ici, si on se fait repérer, on est probablement morts. La fin de l'histoire n'est pas écrite, et j'aimerais autant qu'on rentre tous entiers. En route. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers les voitures. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, l'heure du déjeuner à peine entamée. Emma ne ferait pas l'erreur de chercher à débusquer un vampire lorsque le soleil était couché. D'après Regina, l'énergie magique des deux monstres se trouvait au nord des bois, près des écuries de Storybrooke. Emma s'était bien gardée de dire d'où lui venaient ses informations, hormis à Belle et à Ruby, et personne ne le lui avait demandé. Il y avait plus important à faire.

Ils garèrent leurs voitures au parking du haras puis se dirigèrent en petits groupes vers la forêt. Emma aurait aimé être étonnée de voir ces gens avancer vers un danger mortel munis de toutes sortes d'armes, mais elle réalisait qu'elle semblait enfin accepter ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle évoluait.

Ils progressaient lentement dans les bois, sur leurs gardes, Ruby ouvrant la marche. Tous marchaient silencieusement au milieu de la végétation… sauf Emma, qui devait redoubler de concentration pour éviter de poser le pied sur une branche morte ou de trébucher. Elle avait toujours été plus une fille de la ville.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Ruby se figea et leva une main. Elle sembla attendre quelque chose, puis se tourna vers eux.

« L'odeur est différente. Il y a quelque chose plus loin. J'ai jamais rien senti de pareil. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Emma. « Que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes. »

Elle sortit son arme et fut soulagée de sentir sa magie réagir à sa tension. Les paroles de Regina ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, et elle craignait de ne pas être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs le moment voulu.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas de plus lorsque l'enfer s'abattit sur eux. Une trentaine d'ombres, grandes et minces, vaguement humanoïdes, fondirent sur leur groupe toutes griffes dehors.

« Attention ! »

Ce fut la confusion. Au début du moins. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que bien qu'à peine tangibles leurs ennemis pouvaient être terrassés, ils reprirent leur sang-froid et s'organisèrent. L'ennui, c'était que plus ils en éliminaient, plus il en apparaissait.

« D'où viennent-ils ? » hurla Granny en jouant de l'arbalète comme si elle était née avec.

« Aucune idée ! »

« Ce doit être un sortilège, » avertit Belle. « La goule ! Elle a ce genre de pouvoirs ! »

« Génial, » maugréa Emma en tirant en pleine tête d'un ennemi pour le voir disparaître. A cette allure, elle n'aurait bientôt plus de munition. « Thomas ! »

Ruby, sous sa forme de loup, sauta au-dessus du jeune homme trop occupé par deux autres ennemis pour anéantir l'ombre qui avait failli le tuer. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, Emma comprit que malgré tous leurs talents, ils se retrouvaient encerclés. Quelques-uns étaient déjà blessés et il finirait forcément par y avoir une victime.

Mary-Margaret, à court de flèche, s'approcha d'Emma.

« Il faut qu'on retourne en arrière. »

Près d'elle, David combattait à l'épée, rapide, agile et fort, et Emma pouvait pour la première fois tout à fait le voir dans une tenue de prince.

« Ils sont partout, » souffla t-il en plantant son arme dans une ombre. L'ennemi disparut aussitôt. « On perd du temps. »

Un cri l'avertit que l'un des chevaliers venait d'être touché. Il s'affala, une main plaqué contre son flan pour empêcher le sang de couler.

« Rassemblez-vous ! » cria Emma. « On ouvre une brèche ! »

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à passer et commencèrent à courir en direction du centre équestre et des prés, Emma crut qu'ils pourraient souffler. Mais les ombres étaient juste derrière eux, et elles ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser quitter la forêt en vie.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas ! »

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous forcent à aller là où ils veulent ! » hurla le pompier qui soutenait son ami blessé tout en continuant à courir et à contrer les assauts des ombres.

Effectivement, ils avaient dû bifurquer vers l'ouest pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les nains accélérer, étonnamment véloces lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver leurs vies, et l'un d'eux trébucher. David s'arrêta dans sa course, lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se relever, et Emma crut que la scène se déroulait au ralentis.

Elle vit deux ombres apparaître derrière lui alors que son père était encore penché. L'une le désarmer, et l'autre rattraper au vol son épée pour l'abattre sur lui.

« DAVID ! »

La main de Mary-Margaret se dirigea en vain vers un carquois toujours vide.

Et puis, comme un miracle, comme dans un putain de conte de fées, un homme grand, brun et fort, sortit d'entre les arbres en courant pour s'interposer. Son épée, plus lourde que celle de David, contra la lame du prince puis repoussa l'ombre dans un geste précis avant de la faire disparaître.

Dans le même temps, un autre homme et une femme, armés d'épées et de dagues, sortirent de nulle part pour venir leur prêter main forte. Une minute plus tard, une vague de magie s'abattit sur eux.

Et toutes les ombres disparurent.

« Joyeux ! »

Avec effroi, Timide s'approcha de lui.

Joyeux avait été le plus rapide dans leur petite course, il les avait devancés mais se trouvait à présent figé, telle une statue de cire. Emma pouvait sentir une aura autour de lui, une magie qu'elle connaissait…

« Regina ! » accusa Mary-Margaret avec colère, alors que la femme en question se tenait tranquillement plus loin, habillée élégamment, l'air composée et calme.

Emma baissa son arme et souffla.

« Excellent timing, » remercia t-elle alors que Ruby redevenait humaine.

Elle ne se ferait jamais à cette transformation.

« Où sont passés les affreux ? » interrogea t-elle.

« J'ai contré le sort. »

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a prévenu, » répondit vaguement la sorcière, dirigeant son regard vers David.

Celui-ci se relevait alors que son sauveur faisait un pas en arrière sans lui proposer son aide, son épée toujours en main, mais baissée.

Ruby lui offrit un sourire en se tournant vers l'inconnu.

« Alan ! »

Une seconde, deux, et une tension étrange commença à monter. Emma observa le regard de David toucher curieusement son sauveur, puis ses homologues, avant qu'il ne se pose sur l'épée qu'Alan tenait.

Son beau visage s'assombrit, son regard se durcit et dans un geste habile, il récupéra son épée au sol et se mit en garde alors même que l'un des chevaliers de Midas (Markus ?) jurait et mettait en joue un autre nouvel arrivé avec son arc.

« Enfoiré de Noir. »

« Est-ce ainsi que vous remerciez les gens qui vous viennent en aide, Shérif Swan ? » interrogea le dénommé Alan en tournant la tête vers Emma, mais son attention toujours sur David.

Celui-ci fit un pas menaçant vers lui et Emma ne l'avait jamais vu aussi blême de rage.

« Ne lui adresse pas la parole, » gronda t-il en s'interposant entre Alan et elle.

L'attitude d'Alan resta calme, mais son corps bougea subtilement, prêt à parer toute attaque.

Thomas, qui observait les inconnus avec suspicion, fronça les sourcils, lui aussi tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que des membres de la Garde Noire fichent ici ? »

« Peu importe, ici ils n'auront aucune chance, » remarqua Markus avec hargne.

Eberluée, Emma rengaina son arme et leva les mains.

« Que tout le monde se calme ! »

« Elle a ensorcelé Joyeux ! » accusa avec hargne Grincheux en pointant un doigt vers Regina. « Cette garce nous a tendu un piège ! »

« Libérez-le ! » exigea Prof.

Regina les observa, puis haussa les épaules.

« Si vous voulez. »

« Non ! » Ruby se précipita au centre du groupe en levant une main. « Non. »

Stupéfaite par cette étrange réaction, Mary-Margaret lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Quoi ? »

« La frontière, » souffla le loup-garou. Elle se tourna vers Regina. « C'est ça ? Ils nous poussaient vers la frontière. »

Pour toute réponse, la grande blonde aux yeux de glace, apparemment ancienne membre de la Garde Noire, s'approcha de Joyeux en ignorant les menaces de ses frères et le poussa sans ménagement du pied pour qu'il retombe en arrière, de sorte qu'il ne risque plus de traverser la limite de Storybrooke comme il avait été sur le point de le faire. Le sort d'immobilisation se brisa et Joyeux observa autour de lui, confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« La reine et ses sbires ont débarqué, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Pour vous sauver la vie. Ou la mémoire, » compléta le dernier garde, un homme trapu, sombre de peau, le regard plein de rancœur.

« On ne doit rien à des gens comme vous, » répliqua sombrement Frederick.

« A part une cicatrice, et vingt-huit années dans le coma. »

Alan considéra David du regard.

« Je viens de vous sauver la vie. »

« Vous avez essayé de prendre celle de ma fille. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, observa cet Alan, apparemment le soldat responsable de la cicatrice de son père, et fit quelques pas au milieu de tous pour attirer leur attention.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette foutue vie passée.

« Je suis là, nous sommes tous en vie, et Jackson a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! » leur rappela t-elle. « Sans compter que nous sommes sans doute toujours sur le territoire de la goule. Alors laissez de côté les retrouvailles chaleureuses et partons. »

« Tu rigoles ? » répliqua Grincheux avec hargne. « Pour ce qu'on en sait, ils sont de mèche avec ces monstres ! Les ombres, c'est sûrement elle qui les a envoyés pour tous nous tuer ! »

Alors qu'Emma essayait de restreindre son envie de le frapper, Regina n'eût pas l'air plus surprise que ça. Pour autant son expression avait montré pendant une seconde toutes ses émotions et son regard se durcit.

« Bonne chance sur le chemin du retour, » lança t-elle platement avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette, les trois gardes avec elle.

« Leroy ! » reprocha Kathryn en toisant froidement le nain quelques mètres à sa droite.

« Ben quoi ? » ronchonna t-il.

Il fallut énormément de volonté à Emma pour résister à l'envie de le balancer à travers la frontière.

O

Elle ne décolérait pas.

Ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir sortir de la forêt sans faire de nouvelle mauvaise rencontre. Elle leur avait ordonné à tous de tenir leurs langues sur ce qu'il s'était passé et sur l'identité des trois Gardes Noirs, puis était partie de son côté.

Trouver les adresses des trois soldats venus leur prêter main forte avait été plutôt facile une fois qu'elle avait eu leurs noms. Tous avaient de jolies maisons, deux d'entre eux avaient une famille, et tous l'avaient toisée d'un regard noir lorsqu'ils lui avaient ouvert la porte.

Mais Emma s'en était tenue à ses résolutions. Elle leur avait demandé pardon pour l'attitude de certains, les avait remerciés de leur aide et avait réussi à apaiser les choses.

Que la princesse qu'ils avaient essayé de tuer par le passé vienne en personne les remercier semblait avoir compté pour beaucoup.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement avec un peu trop de virulence en fin d'après-midi, ses parents levèrent la tête vers elle immédiatement.

« Henry est avec Granny, » informa doucement Snow. « Ça va ? »

« Très bien, maintenant que j'ai évité une nouvelle guerre. _Encore_. »

« Il faut que tu comprennes, » tempéra David en fronçant les sourcils. « Ces soldats d'élite n'avaient aucune pitié. Nous nous sommes battus contre eux et nous y avons perdu des amis. »

« Et aujourd'hui ils sont des concitoyens et c'est tout, » rappela Emma. « Et l'un d'entre eux t'a sauvé la vie. »

« Il a aussi essayé de m'abattre alors que je te tenais au creux de mon bras. Il voulait te tuer, Emma, et tu venais de naître ! Je sais que tu nous crois naïfs, ou stupides. »

« Ce n'est pas – »

« Mais ce que nous avons vécu est très loin des contes de fées. Oui, nous avons eu des victoires, mais nous étions en guerre, nous avons passé plus de temps à nous chercher, à pleurer nos disparus et à nous battre qu'à être heureux. C'est notre histoire, Emma. Nous devons nous acclimater, nous aussi. »

Se sentant un peu coupable, Emma croisa le regard sincère de son père et se rendit compte que d'autres qu'elle devaient apprendre à évoluer dans un tout nouveau monde empli de dynamiques inconnues.

« C'est vrai », soupira t-elle.

« Cette journée ne fut pas une réussite, » ironisa Mary-Margaret en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Non. C'est certain. »

« Tu es allée voir Regina ? » s'inquiéta David en rejoignant son épouse.

« Elle ne répond pas à mes appels ni à sa porte. J'ai vu les trois autres par contre. » Emma alla prendre une bière et secoua la tête. « Intéressants personnages. Regina doit être en train de ruminer quelque part. »

« Ce n'est jamais très bon. »

« Je lui parlerai, » assura t-elle. « En espérant que ça ne finisse pas en dispute. »

« C'est elle qui t'a indiqué où aller dans les bois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Parfois, avoir une mère aussi intuitive n'était pas fun.

« Je suis allée la voir au sujet d'Henry. Et de la proposition du Conseil. Elle refuse toujours mais elle a utilisé sa magie pour localiser les monstres. »

« Et si on veut avoir une chance de les vaincre, il va nous falloir un meilleur plan. Et qu'elle nous aide. »

« On a besoin d'un sorcier, » acquiesça David avec détermination.

« Oui, » souffla Emma. « Il semblerait bien. Mais, » ajouta t'elle en pointant un doigt vers Mary-Margaret, « cette fois-ci on laisse tes nains au placard. »

« Grincheux se laisse souvent submerger par ses émotions. Mais ils sont vaillants et loyaux. Ce sont d'excellents amis, Emma. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour un temps du moins, on va éviter de risquer de les mettre dans la même pièce, Regina et eux. Ce sera déjà un sacré pari avec vous deux, évitons toute complication supplémentaire. Et pas un mot de tout ça à Henry. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour nous tous plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. »

O

« J'ai eu vos messages, Shérif Swan. Vous vouliez me voir, je suis là. »

Emma leva la tête de ses recherches pour voir Regina debout à l'entrée du bureau. Elle essaya de contrôler sa surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que l'autre femme daigne venir à elle après les évènements de la veille.

« Hum, oui. Oui. Entrez, » invita t-elle, consciente que Ruby entendait tout ce qu'elles disaient. « A propos d'hier – »

« Que fallait-il attendre d'autre d'une bande d'idiots et d'imbéciles ? »

« Regina, » grogna Emma. « Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Peu importe, » soupira t-elle avant de lui montrer la montagne de livres que Belle leur avait laissée pour aller chercher d'autres indices chez Gold. « On essaye de trouver plus d'informations quant à la goule et aux vampires. Visiblement ils ont plus de pouvoirs qu'on espérait. »

« Je vous avais dit que la goule était également une sorcière. »

« Oui, ben il fallait tenter quelque chose. Et maintenant leur localisation est confirmée. Il doit bien y avoir un truc dans ces vieux bouquins pour nous aider ? »

« Et la lecture n'est pas votre fort. »

« Hey ! » reprocha Emma en la fusillant du regard, quelque peu rassurée de voir la lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de Regina. « Soit c'est écrit dans un vieil anglais à peine compréhensible, soit dans des langues complètement inconnues. »

Lançant un coup d'œil curieux aux livres, Regina s'assit en face d'elle et hocha la tête.

« Je vois. »

« Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver hier ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

« Ce n'était pas une réponse. »

« Et je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Allan Wayne a généreusement accepté de m'accompagner, et a appelé Monsieur Norton et Madame Adler qui ont fait de même. Il semblerait que notre timing ait été impeccable. »

« Ouais. Merci. En parlant de ça, il serait peut-être utile d'indiquer où se trouve la frontière tout autour de la ville. Ce sera sans doute un long travail, mais… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Regina se lever, attraper un marqueur rouge sur son bureau et sortir dans la salle principale du poste. Ruby et elle l'observèrent avancer vers la grande carte affichée sur le mur et tracer sans hésitation une ligne autour de la ville et même sur l'océan. Emma l'aurait bien accusée de se moquer d'elle, mais la frontière était si biscornue et précise qu'elle ne pouvait être inventée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina lui tendit le feutre et haussa un sourcil hautain.

« Euh… » Emma lutta pour refermer la bouche. « OK. »

« C'est ma ville, quoi qu'on en dise. Je pourrais tracer un plan de Storybrooke et des alentours les yeux fermés, et c'est aussi le cas de ses frontières. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il serait possible de se concentrer sur les deux créatures qui menacent la ville et Henry ? »

O

« Emma est là ? » demanda Belle en fin d'après-midi en pénétrant dans le poste d'un pas rapide.

Surprise, Ruby lui indiqua du pouce le bureau fermé.

« Ouaip. Mais à ta place j'éviterais d'entrer là-dedans. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme pour lui répondre, des éclats de voix leur provinrent.

« Elle est avec Regina, elles travaillent sur un moyen d'arrêter le vampire et la goule. Et ça fait deux heures que c'est comme ça. Je suis étonnée de n'avoir entendu aucun coup de feu ni vu aucune boule de feu. »

Faisant fi des conseils de sa meilleure amie, Belle prit un air déterminé et pénétra dans le bureau après avoir frappé trois fois rapidement.

« - serez morts avant d'avoir fait trois pas ! En admettant que vous arriviez jusque-là sans vous faire tuer avant ! »

« Oh et que proposez-vous ? La provoquer à travers un miroir pour savoir qui est la plus belle avant de lui jeter quelques boules de feu en espérant l'avoir sans brûler la forêt toute entière ? »

« Au moins je possède les capacités pour me défendre contre un être magique ! »

« Depuis quand ? Qui de nous deux a tué un dragon déjà ? Qui a affronté Cora et en est revenue vainqueur ? Oh, et il me semble que mes parents et moi sommes toujours en vie et que Mary-Margaret avait gagné la guerre ! Excusez-moi de ne pas trouver votre CV très glorieux, _altesse_ ! »

« C'est _Votre Majesté_ , et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une chance insolente que je – »

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, » coupa Belle d'une voix claire et forte en s'avançant, « mais j'ai des nouvelles. »

Toutes les deux debout, chacune d'un côté du bureau, Emma et Regina se tournèrent vers elle avec un air surpris étrangement identique sur leurs visages. La reine se reprit plus rapidement, se redressa et tenta de paraître digne et composée malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se faire surprendre dans une joute verbale qu'un enfant de dix ans aurait probablement trouvée immature.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Des nouvelles sur quoi ? »

« J'ai trouvé ce grimoire, » commença Belle, sa diction s'accélérant comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'un livre passionnant. Elle posa le gros volume sur le bureau déjà encombré. « C'est une sorte de recueil de légendes et un fourre-tout indescriptible de conseils en tout genre. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ça va de la potion la plus efficace pour faire passer les douleurs menstruelles à la façon la plus lente de tuer un ennemi en lui arrachant les organes. »

« D'accord… ? »

« Et ce livre date d'une époque qui serait pour notre monde comme le tout début du Moyen-Âge pour celui-ci. »

« Vous viviez au Moyen-Âge. Désolée d'exploser votre bulle. »

« Notre monde a lui aussi traversé des ères très différentes, » corrigea Belle avec patience. « Mais ce grimoire est ancien. Très ancien. Ce qui veut dire que ce qui y est inscrit est contemporain des faits de cette époque. »

Emma devait être fatiguée mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à suivre la bibliothécaire quand elle s'excitait sur des détails littéraires et historiques.

Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec ceux de son monde…

« Ce que Miss French vous dit c'est que ce grimoire date probablement du temps où les vampires vivaient nombreux dans notre monde et étaient l'une des races y régnant. En espérant que ceux qui ont écrit ce livre soient plus intelligents que la moyenne des habitants de cette ville, les références que nous pourrions y trouver devraient être plus précises et ancrées dans la réalité. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda Emma avidement.

« Et bien le langage est très compliqué, alors je ne comprends vraiment que l'essentiel, mais ces pages-là font clairement référence aux vampires, tu vois ? »

Emma ne voyait sans doute que des symboles sans sens sur les pages, mais elle acquiesça.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Ces passages-là, je n'arrive pas à assez les déchiffrer. Mais dans celui-ci là je peux comprendre pas mal de mots. Apparemment les gens de l'époque savaient se défendre contre les vampires. Ils utilisaient tout un tas de rituels anciens, qu'aujourd'hui nous trouverions ridicules et passéistes. »

« Des trucs d'ancêtres, sans aucun fondement ni aucune efficacité ? »

« Exactement. Des encens, des symboles sur les portes, des icônes. Certaines de ces choses sont parvenues jusqu'à nous, nous les utilisons encore parce que certains pans des anciennes croyances n'ont pas vraiment disparus, mais elles n'ont qu'une portée symbolique ou presque. »

« Si elles ne fonctionnent pas, à quoi nous serviraient-elles ? »

« Justement ! A l'époque, elles fonctionnaient sûrement ! D'après ce grimoire, » précisa t-elle. « Elles fonctionnaient contre les vampires, et puisqu'à notre époque les vampires ont quasiment disparus et vivent dans des endroits complètement reculés, tous ces moyens de défense n'ont plus aucun pouvoir. Parce que leur cible n'existe pour ainsi dire plus. Et du coup la connaissance de leur importance s'est perdue. »

Emma échangea un regard avec Regina.

« Tu as réussi à traduire les passages qui décrivent les façons d'attaquer ? » demanda Ruby en avançant dans le bureau.

Belle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est là que ça se complique. J'y suis parvenue pour quelques lignes mais ça ne nous sera pas d'une grande utilité, à part si on tient à faire quelques sacrifices humains. »

« J'aurais quelques noms à proposer. »

« Regina ! »

La sorcière haussa les épaules, clairement amusée par les remontrances du Shérif.

« George, » souffla Ruby sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre ? »

« On voit que tu n'étais pas là, chef. Pardon, Belle, continue. »

« Bien. Alors par exemple ce passage, ici. » La jeune femme tourna la page de l'ancien grimoire très prudemment même s'il ne risquait pas de tomber en poussière puisque protégé par la magie, puis elle désigna un paragraphe. « Il parle d'icônes, des représentations humaines imbibées de bonnes intentions pour protéger l'âme des innocents. Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à en tirer. Par contre, dans celui-ci, il est clairement question de cse'tah. »

« De quoi ? »

« C'est une classe très ancienne de runes. »

« Des runes ? C'est pas magique, ça ? »

« Si. J'ignore si à cette époque-là ils pouvaient les utiliser plus facilement, mais à notre époque seuls certains sorciers en connaissent encore le secret et peuvent les tracer et les activer. »

Emma leva un regard interrogateur vers Regina, non sans espoir.

La sorcière secoua la tête.

« Rumple a toujours refusé de m'enseigner l'art runique. »

« Super, » souffla Ruby, déçue.

« Mais j'ai trouvé un autre professeur. »

« Donc vous maîtrisez ces runes ? » demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis très loin d'être une experte. Il existe des dizaines de langages différents dans cette discipline, des milliers de runes, un nombre incalculable de combinaisons et la magie pour les activer est très subtile et délicate. Maléfique maîtrisait un nombre impressionnant de langages runiques. »

« Ouah, _Maléfique_? Elle aussi, elle existe ? Une amie à vous ? »

« Par le passé. Maintenant par contre… Ce dragon que vous avez terrassé, qui était-ce d'après vous ? »

« Quel dragon ? »

« Ce monstre était une _personne_? » demanda Emma, horrifiée.

« Pas exactement, non. »

« J'ai tué Maléfique ? »

« Ce n'est pas non plus exact. Rassurez-vous et votre conscience, Maléfique existe toujours. »

Ruby leva une main pour les arrêter une seconde.

« Maléfique était à Storybrooke ? Quand ça ? »

« Il y avait un dragon ici ? » interrogea Belle, confuse.

« Apparemment elle a toujours été là. Sous sa forme de dragon. Sous la bibliothèque. »

« Il y a un dragon sous mes pieds ?! »

« Plus maintenant, » corrigea Regina avec impatience. « J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir lu que les runes cse'tah avaient plus tard évolué pour donner celles des sorciers des Îles Sombres. Est-ce correct ? »

« Il me semble, oui, » confirma Belle. « En tout cas, elles en descendent. »

« Je devrais pouvoir en retrouver des traces dans les livres que j'ai à ma disposition, mais je ne promets aucun résultat. Ce style de runes a depuis longtemps été abandonné par presque tous les magiciens. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir de quoi les étudier et encore moins les utiliser. »

« On n'a pas le choix, » soupira Emma avec fatigue. « S'il est aussi puissant que vous le dites tous, il va nous falloir quelques atouts dans notre manche. Merci, Belle. Ça va sans doute beaucoup nous aider. »

« J'espère. »

O

Elle sursauta.

Bien sûr qu'elle sursauta.

Regina sembla sortir de nulle part.

Furieuse, Belle la fusilla du regard et haussa un sourcil.

« Je suppose que vous avez oublié de sonner avant d'entrer ? »

« La porte était ouverte, » informa Regina tranquillement, debout au milieu de la boutique de Gold. « Et j'évite de trop m'attarder dans les rues après le couvre-feu. »

Belle devait admettre que ce n'était pas un mauvais argument. La Mairie avait instauré un couvre-feu au coucher du soleil pour protéger les habitants. Seuls les officiels avaient le droit de circuler à partir de ce moment.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » ironisa Belle en continuant de trier les quelques objets devant elle.

Hors de question de montrer que la présence de la reine la rendait quelque peu nerveuse.

« J'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur un type de cse'tah. Mes livres ne sont pas assez complets. Auriez-vous ça ? »

« Quel type ? »

« Les runes défensives. »

Belle fronça les sourcils, son esprit repassant en revue tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir et lire ces derniers jours. Elle passa dans l'arrière-boutique, attrapa deux anciens volumes, et les ramena à la sorcière.

« Je crois qu'il en est question dans ceux-ci. Par contre l'un d'eux est en ancien elfique. »

« Je me débrouillerai. »

Elle contrôla son expression, mais elle était surprise par l'éventualité que Regina maîtrise un tel langage. Belle n'avait personne avec laquelle échanger sur la grammaire et la complexité des langues oubliées, et elle n'aurait rien eu contre le fait de pouvoir parfaire ses connaissances en opposant ses points de vue avec ceux d'un autre.

Sauf que Regina l'avait capturée et emprisonnée pendant des années sans autre raison que l'intérêt que lui portait Rumple.

Une pilule difficile à avaler, comme ils disaient dans ce monde.

« Autre chose ? » demanda t-elle froidement puisque Regina ne bougeait pas.

L'ancienne maire la considéra pensivement un instant. Depuis la fin de la malédiction, Belle n'avait eu que peu l'occasion d'interagir avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait être que stupéfaite par les différences qu'elle notait entre la reine du passé et la femme du présent. Outre l'allure vestimentaire, Regina n'avait plus tout à fait la même façon de se tenir, de marcher, de s'exprimer. Son regard était plus sombre, sa voix plus posée, mais cette aura de danger semblait toujours l'entourer.

C'était fou ce que vingt-huit années pouvaient accomplir. Ou avait-ce été la maternité et l'amour pour son fils ?

« Lors de vos nombreuses lectures ici et ailleurs, auriez-vous croisé mention des enfants nés d'Amour Sincère ? »

La question était aussi surprenante qu'intrigante et alarmante.

« Une fois ou deux, oui. Mais la rareté de tels êtres ont fait la rareté des écrits sur eux. Pourquoi ? »

« Le Shérif a une magie innée, puissante et instinctive. Elle ne veut pas apprendre à s'en servir, et je commence à douter qu'elle en ait réellement besoin. »

Intéressée par le sujet malgré elle, Belle hocha la tête.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils savent s'en servir au moment voulu. C'est une seconde nature. »

« Et qu'en est-il de l'effet de cette magie sur leur environnement ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Opposée à un être maléfique ? A une magie inverse ? »

« Comme celle du vampire ? La magie pure est très puissante. Elle peut s'opposer à ce genre de magie. Mais cela dépend aussi de la maîtrise et des émotions du propriétaire, mais là je ne vous apprends rien, je suppose. »

Regina semblait frustrée par sa réponse.

« Miss Swan a pu repousser ma mère. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Dans la Forêt Enchantée. Le shérif a rencontré ma mère. Cora a tenté de lui arracher le cœur et la magie du Shérif l'a éjectée. »

Puisqu'apparemment Belle était censée tout savoir et comprendre dans cette discussion sans sens, son esprit travailla rapidement.

La mère de Regina s'appelait donc Cora. Sorcière elle aussi. Mauvaise sorcière, évidemment. Emma et Snow avaient dû la croiser lors de leur aventure, durant laquelle, quelle surprise, Cora avait tenté de les tuer. Sans y parvenir.

« Sa magie a dû protéger Emma. En cherchant à lui arracher le cœur pour le détruire, Cora a fait appel à la magie la plus noire qui soit. Sa cruauté et son manque d'empathie se sont opposés aux émotions d'Emma, ce qui a déclenché le sort de protection sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de le connaître. »

« Elle s'était interposée entre Miss Blanchard et Cora. »

« Alors sa magie était d'autant plus puissante, » affirma Belle, amusée malgré elle par la façon dont Regina gardait apparence et politesse comme pour éviter d'associer Snow et Emma en tant que telles dans leur conversation. « D'après ce que je sais d'elle, Emma puise souvent sa force dans son altruisme. C'est lorsqu'elle s'oppose à l'adversité pour les gens qui l'entourent qu'elle se montre la plus forte. » En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait retiré de toutes ces histoires que Ruby aimait lui raconter. « Mais là encore, je ne vous apprends rien. »

Elle s'était attendue à de la colère, à une réplique glacée, mais Regina resta pensive, ne réagit quasiment pas à sa pique sur sa défaite.

« Sa magie a interagi avec celle de Cora, » comprit la reine à voix haute. « Elle a senti le sort se tisser autour du cœur et l'a absorbé pour ensuite l'utiliser dans un sort de projection. Ce qui veut dire que la magie du Shérif peut agir sur celle d'autres personnes. »

« C'est une possibilité, » acquiesça Belle, un peu perdue. « Ce type de magie pure est sans doute… envahissante, car peu contrôlable et contrôlée. »

Regina sembla la considérer un instant, la jauger, et Belle eut presque envie de l'envoyer promener sur le champ. Et puis la reine prit sa décision, se redressa un peu et sa voix s'éclaircit pour devenir celle qu'elle avait sans doute utilisée lors de réunions à la Mairie.

« Les premiers jours après la fin de la malédiction, je ne parvenais pas à me servir de ma magie. Je pouvais la sentir, mais je ne pouvais y accéder. Et puis le Shérif Swan m'a touchée lorsque j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et dans la seconde j'ai senti sa magie se lier à la mienne avant de se retirer. J'ai pu accéder de nouveau à ma magie ensuite. »

Intriguée, Belle chercha dans ses souvenirs toute mention de ce genre de phénomène.

« C'est étrange, » remarqua t-elle. « Mais la magie d'Emma a pu interagir avec la vôtre, effectivement. Au moins pour la libérer. »

« Est-ce possible qu'elle ait fait plus que ça ? »

Il y avait quelque chose, une fragilité, juste là dans son ton. Belle ne la comprit pas.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua t-elle. « Qu'aurait-elle fait ? »

Une tension s'installa immédiatement dans les yeux et dans tout le corps de Regina.

Belle hésita, frustrée, mais elles se trouvaient du même côté, au moins contre la goule et le vampire. Emma semblait lui faire confiance, Ruby aussi, et si une personne pouvait comprendre l'humanité au creux d'une personne ayant fait le mal, c'était Belle.

« Je n'ai pas encore terminé le tri des livres chez Rumple. Mais si je trouve un ouvrage traitant du sujet, je vous en informerai. »

Une lueur surprise s'alluma un instant dans les yeux bruns avant de disparaître. Regina hocha la tête et se détourna d'elle.

« Merci. »

Puis elle disparut.

Belle aurait apprécié des excuses pour les vingt-huit années qu'elle avait passées dans un brouillard coincée entre quatre murs, mais ce _merci_ , murmuré et terriblement sincère, la satisfaisait.

La reine n'avait pas en dû en prononcer beaucoup, de ces mercis aussi fragiles que du cristal.

OOO


	5. L'heure du repas

**OOO**

 **5\. L'heure du repas**

N'étant pas complètement stupides, en tout cas moins que ces crétins dans les séries télévisuelles, ils avaient décidé de convier les habitants qui le souhaitaient à une réunion d'informations le samedi alors que le soleil brillait dans le ciel.

Plus d'une centaine de personnes avait répondu présent, les autres, par obligation, désintérêt, méfiance ou crainte, préféraient judicieusement l'abstention.

Alan Wayne, après maintes réflexions, se trouvait assis au milieu de l'assemblée, seul. Son épouse et son fils étaient restés en sécurité chez lui. Beaucoup des habitants de Storybrooke avaient eu cette idée d'envoyer un représentant pour rapporter leurs questions et inquiétudes à la municipalité tout en étant certains d'entendre au plus vite les réponses.

Tout l'entourage de la princesse Snow-White était présent, lui. Ses nains, ses alliés, ses amis, son mari. Le Shérif, sur le podium derrière le maire, avait l'air aussi fatiguée qu'exaspérer par les questions incessantes de certains des habitants les plus nostalgiques ou stupides.

Alan pouvait remarquer le fils de la reine, assis au premier rang, près des Lucas, de Frederick et de Kathryn ainsi que de ses grands-parents. Avec lui se tenait quelques autres enfants, les jumeaux du mécanicien, Grace, et deux autres gamins dont il ignorait l'identité mais qui devaient probablement déjà s'ennuyer ferme.

Le maire par intérim avait commencé la conférence par rappeler les positions fermes de Storybrooke quant au respect des valeurs de la république. Tous les habitants de la ville demeureraient égaux et libres. Puis il en était venu à rappeler la situation, la menace de la goule et d'un vampire, et bien entendu en cet instant précis demeurait le départ des interrogations et remarques les plus imbéciles, incongrues et inutiles.

Ça commença petit, avec des commentaires à droite et à gauche, les esprits s'échauffèrent, puis les rancœurs se réveillèrent, les accusations fusèrent et Allan resta de marbre. Il s'y était attendu.

Que faisait vraiment la Mairie pour les protéger ? Pourquoi les royaux passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à s'occuper de la situation ? Et pourquoi ce serait aux anciens royaux de risquer leurs vies ? A qui revenait l'obligation de trouver une solution ? Pourquoi aucun moyen n'avait été dégoté pour éradiquer toute magie ? Où en étaient-ils quant à un passage pour rentrer dans leur monde ? Est-ce qu'on était certains que ce n'était pas encore un coup de Gold revenu en ville en secret ? Et la reine, ne serait-ce pas elle qui complotait dans l'ombre ? De quel droit osait-elle se promener dans leurs rues ? Ne devraient-ils pas enseigner leur histoire à leurs enfants, à l'école ?

Tout ça ne les mènerait à rien, pour sûr.

Aussi, Wayne fut amplement satisfait lorsque le Shérif poussa presque son patron pour prendre le contrôle du micro.

« Taisez-vous ! S'il-vous-plait, un peu de silence ! » ordonna t-elle d'une voix claire et ferme, et petit à petit la foule se concentra sur elle. « Nous sommes ici pour que tout le monde ait les consignes de sécurité quant à la situation, et pour faire taire toutes ces rumeurs idiotes, _pas_ pour en créer de nouvelles. Reprenez-vous. Et pour la dernière fois, je suis votre _shérif_ , vous m'avez élue, je ne suis pas princesse ni votre sauveuse ou je ne sais quoi. » Elle observa la salle d'un regard déterminé et parvint à obtenir le calme complet. « Bien, maintenant, comme on vous le disait, si l'un d'entre vous a des connaissances ou des informations sur nos ennemis, il peut se rapprocher de moi ou de mon adjointe. Nous aurons peut-être à l'avenir besoin de volontaires qui savent se défendre. Vous avez survécu jusqu'ici, vous vivrez encore, surtout si nous nous serrons les coudes. D'accord ? »

Autour d'Allan, des sourires s'esquissèrent, des regards se croisèrent. Il se dit que cette Emma Swan ferait sans doute aucun une médiocre princesse. Mais bon sang ce qu'elle devenait efficace (et intéressante) lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Mais les premiers applaudissements saluant sa prise de parole furent rapidement coupés.

Les portes de la salle claquèrent et se verrouillèrent dans un coup de vent. Puis la belle lumière du jour se changea en nuit sous la force sombre d'un sortilège, et seule une lueur irréelle leur permit de voir autour d'eux.

« Oh, oui, d'accord… Oui… »

Cette voix, aigue et éraillée, sembla provenir de tous les murs.

Alan tenta de sauter sur ses pieds mais il s'aperçut rapidement comme tous les occupants de la salle qu'il était figé sur place. Seule sa tête pouvait encore bouger mais le contrôle de ses cordes vocales lui échappait.

« D'accord, petite princesse... »

La goule, une vieille femme voutée à l'air fragile, apparut au milieu de la salle dans un nuage gris. Ses cheveux blancs filasses tombaient dans son dos comme des toiles d'araignées, et ses dents pourries luisaient à la lueur pâle qu'il restait dans la salle.

Avec l'expérience, Alan put sentir deux sortes d'énergie autour de lui. La rage et la détermination de tous ceux, comme lui, qui luttaient contre la magie pour retrouver l'usage de leur corps et s'attaquer à la cannibale, et la peur et l'effroi des autres, qui bien qu'ils auraient voulu la combattre, se laissaient dominer par leur instinct de survie.

« D'accord, restons tous ensemble. Oui, oui… »

Lentement, la goule remonta l'allée, une malice cruelle au fond des yeux. Alan pouvait voir la colère dans le regard de la Sauveuse, qui par pur hasard sans doute, réussit à récupérer l'usage de sa voix.

« Libère-moi ! » ordonna t-elle.

Surprise, la sorcière se reprit bien vite.

« La princesse possède de la magie ! » cracha t-elle. « De la magie dégoûtante ! »

« Tu t'es vue ?! »

« Tsss. La princesse ne s'est pas libérée. La princesse ignore comment. Stupide, idiote petite princesse. »

Un ricanement moqueur et humide suivit sa remarque et la goule, plus tranquille, se remit en route. Alan vit le regard vert de Swan briller d'horreur et il comprit vite pourquoi. La goule remontait les rangs et se dirigeait droit vers les quelques enfants présents.

« Insignifiante, » continuait la goule. « Le ventre appelle. Oui, il faut manger. »

« Laisse-les ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux, tu m'entends, vieille croûte ?! »

L'ignorant totalement, elle et ses insultes, la goule parvint devant les premiers rangs et sembla contempler les gamins. Avec un petit hoquet, entre surprise, joie et frustration, elle tapa dans ses mains.

« Non, la viande doit pouvoir courir ! »

Libérés de leurs entraves, les enfants sautèrent sur leurs pieds et, conscients d'être coincés dans la salle et sans doute terrifiés, ils lui firent face en grappe.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » prévint une voix féminine avec rage.

Gretel, sans doute.

« Pas d'ordre, non, la viande donne pas d'ordre. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous attaquer, ils vous tueront, » enchérit le fils de la reine, plus calmement mais la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il semblait confiant cependant, et Alan aurait aimé pouvoir secouer la tête. Il ignorait par quel miracle la reine avait pu élever un enfant aussi empli d'assurances et de naïveté, mais cela lui coûterait sans aucun doute la vie. Contrairement aux histoires que le jeune Henry s'imaginait, les bons ne gagnaient pas tout le temps, et les morts n'étaient pas forcément des personnages secondaires sans visage.

Un ricanement moqueur s'éleva de la gorge de la vieille goule.

« M'attaquer ? Ils ne peuvent pas, petit bâtard. Ma magie les tient. »

Elle ouvrit la gueule, et ses dents gâtées devinrent aussi effilées que des lames de rasoir.

« Qui ? Qui ? Lequel en premier ? » se réjouit-elle.

Malgré toute son expérience des batailles et de la magie, du danger et des situations apparemment désespérées, Alan ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il pouvait imaginer qu'il n'était pas le seul à se battre de toute son âme contre le sort.

En vain.

« Toi ! »

Le hurlement déchirant et haut perché d'un enfant blessé. Une giclure de sang. D'autres cris.

« Bon ! Bon ! »

Avec dégoût, Alan observa la goule se redresser, le menton et la gorge couverts de rouge. Hansel – non, Nicholas, il préférait Nicholas, gémissait au sol, toujours en vie, mais un bon morceau de bras en moins. Deux des gosses pleuraient alors que sa sœur le tenait en essayant de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider.

« Ensuite ? Ensuite ? » interrogea la goule plus excitée que jamais.

Elle sautillait presque.

Elle sautilla moins quand Emma Swan parvint à se libérer pour lui envoyer un rayon d'énergie blanche dans le dos. Malheureusement, si ça blessa l'horrible monstre et la fit voler sur quelques mètres, ça ne suffit pas à la maîtriser.

À peine debout, elle se tourna vers le Shérif et lui envoya un nouveau sort. Incapable de le contrer, Swan se retrouva soulevée de terre et saucissonnée par une corde apparue de nulle part.

« Pas possible ! De quel droit ose-t-elle ? La princesse va regarder ! Elle va regarder ! Impuissante, _insignifiante_! »

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! »

« Silence ! »

Plus un son ne sortit de la bouche de Swan. Pâle, elle ne pouvait plus que regarder, alors que la goule s'approchait des enfants sans défense une nouvelle fois. Elle les figea d'un geste pour les empêcher de reculer davantage. Chantonnant doucement, elle vint devant eux, griffa lentement la joue d'un des gamins jusqu'au sang, se lécha les doigts, se tourna vers Henry et Grace.

« Toi, et toi ! »

Elle les libéra, puis tendit une main tortueuse vers eux pour attraper la jeune fille.

La petite se débattit vaillamment.

« Non ! »

« Non ! Lâchez-la ! »

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, personne ne se plia en quatre pour répondre aux exigences d'Henry Mills. Le gamin, parcourut de sanglots horrifiés, le visage couvert du sang de son ami, trouva quand même en lui la force de s'accrocher à Grace.

« Lâchez-la ! »

Brave gosse.

La goule le gifla violemment et il se retrouva au sol, sonné et tremblant, incapable de faire autre chose que de poser les yeux sur le monstre qui dirigea ses griffes vers les yeux de Grace.

« Non, » gémit-il, cherchant du regard une solution, un allié, n'importe quoi. Mais sa famille ne pouvait répondre à ses yeux implorants. « Non… »

Grace hurla, et Henry pleura de plus belle, tétanisé.

« Maman, » gémit-il doucement. Le cœur d'Alan s'accéléra, et il entrevit la solution, alors que les sanglots du gamin augmentaient avec son impuissance. « Non… Maman ! » appela t-il comme un petit enfant apeuré dans le noir, comme un tout-petit perdu dans la rue, comme un garçon terrifié en quête de la seule personne qui avait toujours pu le rassurer et le protéger. « Maman ! »

Et Alan sut qu'à cet instant, aucune personne dans la salle ne songea une seconde que la mère qu'Henry appelait était celle qu'il avait pourtant revendiquée tous ces derniers mois.

« MAMAN ! »

O

Plongée dans son étude des runes anciennes, encerclée par des tas de livres et de notes, Regina mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'une sensation étrange l'envahissait doucement.

C'était un sentiment d'urgence, un murmure dans sa magie. Une peur terrible dans son cœur.

Un chant aussi, là, juste-là dans son cœur…

Elle se tendit, redressa la tête, écouta, chercha à percevoir.

Ce fut lui qui termina de l'avertir, allumant tous les appareils électriques de la maison.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un cadre tomba, se brisa au sol. Une photo d'Henry.

« Henry… »

Il devait être avec Emma et les autres, à la réunion municipale. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle se téléporta.

Pour se matérialiser dans une salle bien sombre malgré le soleil extérieur, face à des dizaines de personnes figées par la magie.

« Maman ! »

Elle se tourna et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements lorsque son esprit analysa ce qu'elle voyait. La main tendue, elle envoya valser la goule plus loin puis se téléporta entre elle et les enfants. Grace tomba à genoux avec un petit cri entre incrédulité et soulagement, et Henry se précipita dans le dos de Regina pour se serrer contre elle. Il tremblait comme une feuille, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, s'assura que le sang n'était pas le sien et avisa Nicholas figé dans les bras de sa sœur. Le pauvre avait perdu connaissance et du sang s'écoulait rapidement d'une atroce blessure à son bras.

Elle aurait aimé tous les téléporter en sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre ces secondes de distraction et devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle ne pouvait user de trop de magie sans risquer une crise au beau milieu de cette salle.

« Qui est là ? » interrogea la goule en se redressant.

La haine prit le dessus.

« Tu ne t'approches pas de lui ! » gronda Regina.

« La fille, la fille est là. »

« Je sais que tu ne portes probablement aucun intérêt à la condition féminine, mais le terme correct est femme, pas fille. »

« La _fille_ , » cracha la goule en s'approchant. « La fille doit partir. »

« Chère Henriette, tes manières feraient frémir un troll. »

« La fille part. »

Regina n'eut aucun mal à contrer le sort de la goule et en évita un deuxième dans le même temps, entraînant Henry avec elle. Se servir des prisonniers comme bouclier n'étant (tristement) pas une option, elle allait devoir arrêter de se défendre et attaquer.

Elle leva une main…

Rien.

Aucune boule de feu n'apparut. Regina faillit s'étrangler de stupeur et de honte. Pas encore !

Un petit gloussement humiliant sortit de sa bouche ensanglantée alors qu'Henriette s'approchait lentement.

« La magie de la fille est dérisoire ! »

C'était inexact et grossier, Regina ayant usé d'une magie plus que convenable pour la contrer jusqu'ici.

Henry sembla comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de pouvoir bouger librement. Il se reprit, la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière pour rejoindre Grace, accroupie derrière une rangée de chaises et de gens. Regina ne risqua pas un coup d'œil en arrière, elle était trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ses pouvoirs choisissaient ce moment précis pour se rebeller de nouveau.

Pourtant sa magie bouillait, là, dans son sang, sur sa peau, partout en elle.

La révélation lui vint d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas que ses pouvoirs se rebellaient. C'était juste qu'à cet instant, malgré la rage, malgré la haine, ce qui la dominait avant tout c'était ce besoin de s'interposer entre ce monstre et les enfants, de protéger Henry, de le sauver. À cet instant, chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses décisions baignaient dans cet amour enivrant.

Ses _émotions_ court-circuitaient ses pouvoirs et les polluaient. Pas de magie noire dans ces conditions, et elle ne maîtrisait pas assez la magie blanche pour faire quoi que ce soit d'utile avec celle-ci. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Emma Swan, comme tout le reste.

Pendant une seconde, elle leva le regard vers l'idiote. Pourquoi ne se libérait-elle pas de ses entraves ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, elle savait que la Sauveuse avait réussi bien plus impressionnant par le passé !

Et pendant ces quelques secondes, la goule la considéra avec un intérêt presque gourmand.

« Vais-je manger la fille ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Présomptueux, » remarqua t-elle avec un rictus. « Je ne sais pas encore si je vais te tuer ou me contenter de t'enfermer sous terre pour te laisser mourir de faim. »

Un hoquet indigné fut sa première réponse.

« Jamais ! » cracha t-elle ensuite. « La fille est comme la mère ! Arrogance ! Vilénie ! »

La mère ? Elle avait connu Cora ?

L'influence de sa mère n'avait-elle aucune limite ? Comment était-il possible qu'après tout ce temps, toutes ces péripéties, ce monde entre elles, Cora continuait de teinter tous les aspects de sa vie ?

Songer que même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sa mère continuait de la hanter raviva sa haine et Regina sentit avec une satisfaction bien froide sa magie changer de cap.

Pile à l'heure.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de détourner un sortilège d'emprisonnement de la goule. Puis Regina leva une main et concentra sa magie en direction de son ennemie. Henriette fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter et se retrouva sur l'estrade, alors que le sol sur lequel elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant explosait.

« Pas de magie ! Pas de magie sur moi ! » ragea la vieille créature comme un bambin en plein caprice. « Jamais ! Pas de magie ! »

« Désolée, je n'apprécie guère les armes barbares, » commenta Regina, ayant bien conscience que ses pouvoirs fluctuaient de nouveau, et qu'elle risquait de réveiller le maléfice si elle le chatouillait trop. « Mais si tu préfères ce genre de choses… » D'un geste, Regina libéra Emma qui s'écrasa au sol avec un grognement. « Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, » sourit-elle.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Emma lui envoya un regard noir tout en prenant son arme à sa ceinture.

« Cette chute aurait pu me casser la jambe. »

« Vous vous plaignez de la façon dont je vous sauve la vie, Shérif Swan ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma braqua son arme sur la goule. Celle-ci ricana.

« La princesse et la fille croient avoir gagné ? Non. Non ! »

Puis elle leva les mains et une déferlante d'éclairs argent leur fondit dessus. Le premier réflexe de Regina fut de se téléporter, mais dans la même seconde, son cœur se souvint d'Henry, derrière elle. Henry et Grace et les autres enfants. Et puis elle avait vu Archie et Pongo juste là, aussi. Et les autres…

Alors lorsqu'elle leva les bras, il ne se passa rien de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Un champ de protection les entoura, elle et les gens proches d'elle. Une magie dorée, la même qui sortait à cet instant des mains d'Emma pour protéger les gens autour de la Sauveuse.

Les éclairs d'Henriette disparaissaient dès qu'ils touchaient les bulles surnaturelles. Grâce à elles, personne ne fut tué, ni même blessé. Dans la même minute, le sortilège d'emprisonnement de la goule s'évanouit et tous reprirent vie. Aucun ne bougea pour autant, observant la scène avec effroi alors qu'Henriette rageait. Son pouvoir l'entourait et les aveuglait, le crépitement semblait chanter le danger qu'elle représentait.

« Pas contente ! Pas contente ! » hurlait la créature.

Regina chercha des yeux Henry et vit Mary-Margaret le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger. Elle se détourna de la scène seulement pour voir l'imminence de la catastrophe.

« Swan ! » cria t-elle par-dessus la panique grondante alentour et le bruit du sort sur le point d'éclater. « Elle va exploser et nous tous avec ! »

« Aucune magie contre moi ! » chantait la goule. « Aucune possible contre moi ! Tous, vous allez mourir ! »

Et elle avait raison. Elle avait raison. Tous les sorts qui passèrent dans l'esprit de Regina en quelques secondes n'auraient pour effet que de rebondir sur la tornade de magie entourant la créature à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » interrogea David en s'approchant de Regina, droit et posé, l'inquiétude ternissait à peine l'énergie héroïque qui habitait son regard.

Incapable de répondre, elle secoua la tête.

Aucune solution miracle ne lui venait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte Henry de là, et tant pis pour le reste.

« Les fées pourraient venir nous aider, » avança Archie.

« Il faut défoncer les portes ! »

« Évacuer ! »

« Attaquons-la ! »

« On ne peut pas, on se ferait désintégrer ! »

Et alors que tous se creusaient la tête pour trouver un plan d'attaque, Emma Swan, Sauveuse, Shérif, princesse, Idiote Extraordinaire, Emma Swan s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la goule, ignora complètement la manifestation de pure magie autour d'elle et lui balança un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Cette bonne vieille Henriette s'écroula aussitôt, sa magie avec elle. Le soleil brilla à nouveau à travers les fenêtres, les portes se déverrouillèrent et plus aucun son assourdissant n'emplit leurs oreilles.

La salle entière, Regina y comprise, regardait Emma avec stupéfaction. Celle-ci se tourna vers eux et haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? »

O

Emma souffla doucement, tellement soulagée qu'elle en tremblait.

Un ennemi en moins. Nicholas dans les bras de son père, en route pour l'hôpital. Archie aurait du travail avec les enfants, et Emma serrait les dents de rage en songeant à la trouille qu'ils avaient dû avoir, mais ils iraient bien.

Et puis l'instant d'après, un homme – non, une créature apparaissait. L'apparence d'un homme, grand, mince et pâle. Les yeux noirs, les lèvres presque blanches. Il fut là, juste derrière Regina, en un clin d'œil.

Et puis, aussi vite, il disparut.

Regina, David et Mary-Margaret avec lui.

« Non ! »

Trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » interrogea Kathryn en observant autour d'elle.

Ruby humait l'air d'un air sombre.

« Le vampire. Il les a enlevés. »

Henry se précipita dans les bras d'Emma.

Et Emma retint de justesse un gémissement de frustration.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas respirer ?

O

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

Snow près de lui haussa les épaules, ses yeux assombris par l'inquiétude braqués sur Regina. Tous les deux s'étaient réveillés rapidement, prisonniers d'une petite cellule magique, chacun la sienne. Comme Regina, un peu plus loin.

Sauf que ça devait bien faire trente minutes, et que la sorcière reposait toujours au sol, inconsciente.

David continua de se frotter la main. Il avait eu l'excellente idée de frapper l'une des barrières bleues de sa cellule, l'énergie leur seule lumière. Pas de chance, non seulement la magie n'allait certainement pas se plier à ses désirs de petit mortel, mais en plus ça faisait un mal de chien.

Leur ravisseur ne s'était pas montré, mais au combien David aurait eu envie de lui plonger son épée dans le corps, il n'en était pas mécontent. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui, ils se trouvaient dans des souterrains. Plusieurs galeries partaient de la salle vide creusée dans le sous-sol où ils étaient retenus.

Complètement à la merci du vampire.

« Regina ! » appela une fois encore Snow, une note exaspérée dans la voix. Elle se tourna vers David, levant les mains en signe de frustration. « C'est tout elle ! Elle fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des années, et le seul moment où on aimerait bien qu'elle soit avec nous, elle préfère dormir ! »

Amusé malgré lui, David haussa les épaules.

« Elle a déjà joué les héros une fois aujourd'hui. Elle a peut-être atteint son quota annuel. »

« Ça l'a peut-être tuée. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et David se dit que beaucoup n'apprécierait pas trop leur humour noir. Lui aimait qu'ils puissent encore trouver de l'humour dans des situations telles que celle-ci, de l'espoir dans les pires moments. Sans cela, ils se seraient perdus depuis longtemps.

« Emma doit être dans tous ses états, » soupira son épouse en baissant la tête.

« Je préfère la savoir là-bas plutôt qu'ici. Et elle est loin d'être seule. »

« Et si nous étions l'appât ? »

« Je pense plutôt que nous sommes le dîner. »

« David ! »

« Désolé ? »

Un petit bruit les firent tous les deux sursauter, sur leurs gardes. Mais c'était seulement Regina (et David n'aurait jamais cru songer un jour cela !).

La sorcière bougea légèrement, puis toussa un peu.

« Regina ! » s'exclama Snow en se tournant vers la cellule de la sorcière. « Réveille-toi ! »

Doucement, Regina cligna des yeux, toussa encore un peu avant de se redresser, s'appuyant lourdement sur une main. Lorsque son regard voilé se posa sur Snow, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Perturbant, » lâcha t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin réveillée, » ironisa t-elle. « Tu cherches à concurrencer Aurore ? »

Une fois debout, clairement toujours un peu sonnée, Regina observa autour d'elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit David. « Quelque part sous terre. Le vampire nous y a amené. »

La main de la reine effleura sa prison magique et elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est gluant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Sa magie. Mais ce serait trop complexe pour votre esprit étriqué. »

« Donc, tu ne peux pas nous faire sortir, » conclut Snow en ignorant sa pique.

« Pas pour le moment. Où est-il ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est inquiétant. Et… ça va ? »

Il fallut une seconde ou deux pour que la toux de Regina passe, et David la trouva un peu pâle.

« C'est rien, » balaya la sorcière d'une voix éraillée. « Je crois qu'il a essayé de bloquer ma magie. »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais inconsciente ? Il a réussi ? »

« Pas totalement. Mais il va me falloir un peu de temps. »

« Mais je vous en prie, » sourit David, « faites comme chez vous. Nous serons dans la cuisine. »

Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne l'as clairement pas épousé pour son humour. »

« Non, pas pour son humour, effectivement, » répliqua Snow en haussant un sourcil, un sourire en coin, la voix chaude.

Immédiatement le visage de Regina se teinta d'un dégoût presque enfantin et David se retint de justesse de rire.

« Eurk, » lâcha t-elle doucement, avant de s'asseoir au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Le café. À ton avis ? Je vais essayer de sortir d'ici avant de mourir empoisonnée par votre présence écœurante. »

« On peut aider ? »

« Oui, j'ai grand besoin de stickers arc-en-ciel et de peluches en forme de licorne. Tu vas te taire ? »

Immédiatement, Snow se tourna vers David et lui lança un regard exaspéré. Lui avait passé plusieurs semaines à interagir avec Regina, et avait pendant ce temps appris à trouver son sarcasme quelque peu amusant. Avoir été témoin de son côté humain face à Henry et à Daniel l'avait aussi grandement aidé à gérer sa colère envers l'ancienne reine.

Assise en tailleur au sol, Regina avait fermé les yeux.

Avec fatigue, David se demanda comment leurs histoires avaient pu autant bifurquer pour qu'ils en arrivent là, à devoir se reposer sur cette femme pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

« Il va nous falloir un plan. »

« Emma m'a dit qu'elle était en train d'y travailler, » informa Snow. « Avec Ruby, Belle et… » Elle fit un signe de tête vers Regina. « Espérons qu'elles aient partagé leurs infos. »

« Espérons, » soupira David.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait avec Emma et Regina. Un moment Emma lui sauvait la vie (plus d'une fois), puis elle ne voulait plus la voir ni lui parler parce que soudain se méfier de l'ancienne reine était primordial, et enfin elles travaillaient ensemble.

Alors il avait ses raisons de douter du bon fonctionnement d'une entente entre sa volatile et extraordinaire fille unique et l'ex reine explosive.

O

« Ca va aller ? »

Emma essaya de se calmer avant de répondre à l'inquiétude de Ruby.

« Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité. »

« Avec Granny, Belle et les nains, il le sera. »

Face à ce vampire ? Emma n'était guère convaincue. Elle se consolait en se disant que le monstre n'avait aucune raison de s'attaquer à Henry.

Henry, qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot, qui l'avait laissée partir sans un geste. Pâle, larmoyant, sous le choc.

« C'est quoi, le plan ? »

« Le soleil se couche dans quelques heures. Le couvre-feu est effectif. Le plan, c'est de retrouver mes parents et Regina, d'arrêter le vampire et d'enfin retrouver la tranquillité d'une bonne petite ville portuaire. »

« Je pourrais suivre son odeur si j'avais une piste. »

« Dès que les fées auront fini d'emprisonner la goule, dis-leur de venir au poste. Je veux qu'elles localisent le vampire au plus vite. Rien à foutre de leurs querelles avec mes parents ou les nains ou Regina ou je ne sais quel autre personnage de Disney. »

« Oh, compte sur moi. Je t'en ramène quelques-unes. De gré ou de force. »

Ruby fit demi-tour, fit un signe à Emma et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Les fées avaient prévu d'aménager une cellule magique dans l'aile souterraine de l'établissement pour y enfermer la goule.

Une fois au poste, Emma s'arrêta, la respiration rapide, un sifflement dans les oreilles. Tout son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'elle luttait pour se reprendre. Mais les évènements ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit et la panique menaçait de l'envahir, avec toutes ces possibilités qui tournaient et tournaient devant ses yeux…

Et si Regina n'avait pas volé au secours d'Henry ? Et si Emma n'avait pas obéi à ses vieux instincts et n'avait pas étalé la vieille peau d'une bonne droite ? Et si elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le vampire ? Et s'il était déjà trop tard ?

S'ils étaient déjà morts ?

Elle avait toujours du mal à vraiment percevoir David et Mary-Margaret comme son père et sa mère. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il y avait une immense différence entre connaître la vérité, l'accepter et l'intégrer.

Mais ce dont Emma demeurait certaine, c'était qu'elle ne se trouvait en aucun cas prête à les perdre.

Et pourtant, comment les sauver ?

Cette fois-ci, aucun d'eux ne serait là pour l'épauler, et impossible de se tourner vers Regina pour un soutien magique (et sarcastique).

Storybrooke regorgeait sans doute de talents, mais Emma ne connaissait que peu les habitants sous leur véritable identité et l'idée de devoir confier sa vie et celles de tant d'autres à de potentiels ennemis lui retournaient l'estomac. Et l'hésitation que tous avaient eu en entendant parler d'un vampire n'avait rien d'encourageant quant à leurs capacités dans le domaine.

Bordel, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un miracle.

Où était Mulan quand on avait besoin d'elle ? La guerrière aurait été un précieux soutien dans un moment pareil.

Mais non.

C'était à elle, Emma Swan, orpheline, sans attache, professionnelle de la fuite, de faire face.

O

Emma but une gorgée, avant de reposer sa tasse sans même essayer de cacher sa grimace. Le café lui brûlait l'estomac. Son inquiétude et sa fatigue l'empêchaient de manger alors qu'elle en aurait tant besoin.

« Ce n'est pas assez précis, » souffla Ruby en étudiant la carte et plus précisément la zone que leur avaient indiquée les fées. « On va mettre beaucoup trop de temps pour explorer tout ça. »

« Et si c'est bien sous terre comme elles le supposent, ce sera encore plus compliqué. »

Son adjointe se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

« Merde. »

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et posa les yeux sur le plan. Le visage d'Henry flotta un instant dans son esprit, souriant, puis terrifié, et elle serra les poings. Elle lui ramènerait sa famille. Elle réussirait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« On pourrait peut-être cibler une plus petite zone de recherche. Belle pourrait peut-être trouver un sort de localisation que je lancerais… Après tout, Regina l'a fait. »

« Trop de peut-être, et on manque de temps. On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main, » soupira Ruby.

C'est à ce moment opportun que le système électrique capricieux du poste de police décida de faire des siennes. La lumière clignota plusieurs fois, l'ampoule au-dessus d'elles grésilla.

Emma ferma les yeux de dépit. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Un courant d'air fit se soulever les papiers sur les bureaux et tout à coup, sa lassitude se mua en alerte. Ses poils se hérissèrent, sa magie s'éveilla, elle se tendit.

Ruby aussi s'était redressée sur sa chaise, elle observait autour d'elle avec méfiance.

La lumière se stabilisa de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » murmura Emma.

« Aucune idée. Mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas seules. »

La porte du bureau d'Emma claqua.

« Apparemment. »

Alors que Ruby se levait doucement, elle hésita à prendre son arme. Pour la braquer sur qui ? Ou quoi ? Qu'était ce picotement qui éveillait les pouvoirs d'Emma ?

« Qui est là ? » demanda t-elle, la voix forte.

Pour toute réponse, le plan de la ville se mit à flotter au-dessus du bureau.

« Wow, » souffla Ruby en faisant un pas en arrière.

Voilà autre chose.

Emma n'était plus à ça près ces derniers temps, elle supposa que puisqu'il s'agissait de papier et non pas du cutter ou d'un fusil, les intentions devaient être plus ou moins pacifiques.

« D'accord, le fantôme. Tu as notre attention. Que veux-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, le plan se contorsionna, se plia par-ci, par-là. Finalement lorsqu'il retomba sur le bureau, il n'était plus qu'un petit carré, une petite zone dans le vague périmètre indiqué par les fées.

« Je crois qu'il nous indique où sont David, Snow et Regina. »

Emma acquiesça et tendit la main pour prendre la carte.

« Message reçu, » murmura t-elle. « Appelle les autres. On y va. »

O

Si on avait posé la question à Snow, elle aurait sans doute répondu que oui, Regina s'était endormie.

En tout cas, vu son immobilité, sa respiration profonde et ses yeux clos, cela ne semblait pas très loin de la réalité.

« Combien de temps ? » soupira David, assis au sol de sa cellule, l'air fatigué.

« Plus d'une heure. » Snow s'étira doucement et lutta contre la fatigue. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais j'espère qu'elle arrive à quelque chose. »

De temps à autres, Regina bougeait ses mains, posées entre ses jambes en tailleur. Son dos allait lui faire payer cette position pendant un moment.

« Tant que le vampire reste loin, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Le problème, c'est que le soleil a dû se coucher. Et qu'il a peut-être faim. »

« Il n'est pas le seul, » se plaignit David.

Snow sourit et croisa son regard.

« Emma et toi, vous êtes les mêmes. »

« Merci. »

Son air joyeux occulta un instant leur situation.

« Est-ce que vous ne cessez vraiment jamais d'être aussi insipides ? »

« Elle vit ! » parodia David en se relevant.

Trop occupée à se redresser lentement pour lui répondre, Regina leur fit doucement face. La pâleur de sa peau choqua un instant Snow. Tout comme le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses mains et tâchait ses vêtements.

Elle voulut poser une question quand Regina frappa une paroi de sa prison de la paume droite. La magie se désintégra avec un petit son sec et aigu qui les fit sursauter.

« Bien joué, » commenta David, tout son corps vibrant d'énergie, prêt à agir.

Intriguée par les symboles que Regina semblait avoir gravé à l'intérieur de ses mains, Snow fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des clés, » répondit la sorcière sèchement en s'approchant de leurs cellules, faisant naître au creux de sa main gauche une petite boule de feu pour leur assurer de la lumière.

« Runiques ? »

« Veux-tu que nous discutions tranquillement sur le moyen de nous échapper ou que nous nous échappions effectivement ? Parce que je peux faire apparaître du thé et des biscuits. »

Snow leva les yeux au ciel et ne daigna pas répondre.

Lorsque Regina frappa sa prison puis celle de David, toujours de la paume droite, elle put apercevoir un peu mieux les runes. Il y en avait deux différentes, et deux autres encore dans la paume gauche, et les blessures saignaient abondamment.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas à leur avantage.

Mais depuis quand les choses allaient-elles jamais dans leur sens ?

Tel le prédateur qu'il était, le vampire apparut dans la pièce. Plus grand que ce que Snow avait toujours imaginé, plus fin aussi, la peau presque translucide, les lèvres quasi inexistantes. Aucun iris ni blanc dans ses yeux entièrement noirs. De fins cheveux courts et blonds, presque blancs, et des vêtements très simples et légers de leur monde d'origine. Un grondement sourd provenait de lui, et Snow se souvint que dans certaines histoires, les vampires n'étaient pas doués de parole, car ils étaient des créatures anciennes, intelligentes mais primitives, et leur communication ne passait pas par des mots.

« Regina, » souffla David sans cesser de regarder le vampire.

« Je ne peux pas nous téléporter, » lui répondit-elle, plus pâle encore que plus tôt.

Voulait-elle dire que le vampire avait bloqué ses pouvoirs ? Que le fait d'être sous terre l'en empêchait ? Qu'elle n'avait pas assez de magie pour les transporter tous les trois ?

En tout cas, Snow la vit faire un pas en arrière du coin de l'œil, puis un geste d'une main.

Un carquois plein apparut dans son dos, sa main se referma sur un arc robuste mêlant modernité et artisanat, léger et maniable. David, quant à lui, brandissait soudain une épée.

« Je préfère ça, » souffla t-il en se mettant en garde.

Comme lui, Snow sentit un nouveau souffle de courage et de détermination l'animer. Elle encocha une flèche et fronça les sourcils, avisant le vampire devant eux.

Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si parmi les quelques milliers d'habitants de Storybrooke, il avait décidé de les enlever, tous les trois. Sans doute les percevait-il comme des menaces, des leaders.

Et des Sundays parfum hémoglobine sur pattes.

Le vampire ouvrit grand la bouche, ses dents effilées et ses immenses canines bien en vue (n'en avait-il pas un peu trop ?). Sa mâchoire ne répondait clairement pas aux mêmes règles que les leurs, la partie inférieure indépendante lui permettait d'avoir une amplitude de morsure monstrueuse.

« Ça, c'est moche, » commenta David en fronçant le nez.

La gueule béante et mortelle (ainsi que le corps auquel elle était accrochée) fut en un clin d'œil juste devant lui. David pivota sur ses pieds pour l'éviter de justesse et lui asséna dans le même mouvement un coup d'épée. Le vampire stoppa la lame d'une main et repoussa l'homme si violemment qu'il alla s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse.

Les trois flèches de Snow furent aisées à éviter pour la créature si rapide, mais dans un espace aussi restreint il ne possédait pas la liberté de mouvement qu'il aurait eu à la surface. Aussi, la concentration que lui demandèrent ses évitements lui fit perdre de vue Regina, qui lui envoya une boule de feu dans le dos.

Il poussa un cri rauque, vengeur et terrifiant.

« Courez ! » ordonna David en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui s'écoulait de son cuir chevelu.

Galant jusqu'au bout, il s'élança dans l'étroite galerie le dernier.

« Où est-ce que ça mène ? »

« Aucune idée ! » rétorqua Regina. « Les seuls souterrains que je connais sont ceux des anciennes mines, et ils se sont écroulés. »

« Ce devait être des galeries annexes. Il doit forcément y avoir une sortie et… »

Un cri terrible résonna contre la pierre et coupa David. Snow osa jeter un œil derrière elle, mais avec tous ces virages, impossible de voir très loin.

« Il peut se téléporter ? »

« Si son pouvoir est régi par les mêmes règles que la magie, alors il ne pourra pas l'utiliser s'il ne sait pas exactement où il va. »

« Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, » remarqua David sombrement en stoppant sa course.

Regina et Snow s'arrêtèrent également. Le vampire les avait rattrapés. Et il ne semblait pas ravi.

« J'ai besoin de temps, » les informa Regina.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration et Snow ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était son plan. Pourtant, elle échangea un regard avec David et tous les deux hochèrent la tête.

« On a déjà affronté pire, » commenta David d'un faux air tranquille et arrogant. Il se mit en garde et jeta un coup d'œil vers Regina qui s'éloigna un peu pour s'asseoir au sol. La boule de feu dans sa main disparut et une balle de lumière vive apparut dans la galerie et flotta au-dessus d'eux. « Combien de temps ? »

La sorcière ne lui répondit pas, elle avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Snow fit deux pas pour s'éloigner de son époux et leur offrir à tous les deux un peu plus de place pour manœuvrer. Malheureusement, l'étroitesse de ces galeries n'allait pas être avantageuse. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne le serait pas non plus pour le vampire.

Elle encocha une flèche et inspira lentement. Au moins, le matériel qu'avait conjuré Regina était d'une balance, d'une légèreté et d'une robustesse parfaites.

« Ce sera une nouvelle victoire à ajouter à notre histoire, » lui dit David, avec un de ces si charmants sourires.

Snow ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

« Sans problème. »

Et alors que le vampire se jetait sur eux, elle se dit qu'ils auraient de la chance s'ils en sortaient vivants.

Mais pour revoir Emma, Henry et leurs amis, pour avoir une chance d'enfin vivre une vie paisible et heureuse, ils devaient trouver la force de survivre.

Encore.

O

« Donc la goule et le vampire étaient de mèche, » remarqua Ruby en tournant à une intersection.

Grincheux, assis à l'arrière avec Belle, grogna.

« En tout cas, c'est un peu gros comme coïncidence. Cette attaque et le vampire qui débarque juste quand tu étales l'autre folle, Emma. »

Celle-ci, sur le siège passager avant, acquiesça.

« Pourquoi les avoir enlevés ? »

« Pour les manger. »

« Leroy ! » reprocha Ruby d'une voix sèche.

« Quoi ? C'est un vampire. »

« Il n'a pas tort, » informa Belle d'un air désolé. « D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, les vampires les plus puissants aiment cibler les personnes qu'ils considèrent comme puissantes. Des sorciers, des monarques, des inventeurs, des généraux. »

« Snow, David et la reine sont loin d'être sans défense, » leur rappela Ruby. « Il va regretter son choix de menu. »

Leroy hocha la tête.

« Le problème se pose toujours. Grâce aux fées on sait où aller, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire face à lui ? Comment on va le piéger ? »

Il se tourna vers Belle en posant sa question et celle-ci haussa un sourcil avec surprise.

« Je suis bibliothécaire. J'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé, mon travail est terminé. »

« Sauf qu'on ne sait pas se servir de runes. Et qu'on n'a pas de vieux bibelots ayant des propriétés magiques anti vampires. »

Ruby faillit donner un coup de volant lorsqu'Emma près d'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction un peu trop brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

Le Shérif se tourna vers Belle.

« David m'a dit que ces petites poupées que les gens du peuple tressent avec des lanières de bois et de paille viennent des anciennes croyances. »

« Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. On les appelle les Figures de Mohna. Dans les anciennes religions, Mohna était une divinité très aimée. Elle protégeait les êtres altruistes et veillait sur les héros, elle apportait aussi chance et bonheur aux innocents et bénissait les foyers. Lorsqu'on fabrique une Figure, on doit le faire en songeant à la personne à laquelle on va l'offrir, souvent par reconnaissance, pour attirer les faveurs de Mohna sur elle et pour protéger son foyer et repousser loin d'elle les êtres démoniaques, la mort et le malheur. »

« Ruby, tourne à droite. »

« Mais on doit aller vers les anciennes mines. »

« Tourne sur Mifflin ! »

« D'accord. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma lui demanda de s'arrêter. Ruby, Grincheux et Belle l'observèrent, incrédules, courir pour remonter l'allée du 108, fourrer quelque chose dans son sac et revenir rapidement vers la voiture de patrouille.

« Roule. »

Alors que le loup-garou se remettait en route, Leroy se pencha vers Emma.

« C'était quoi ? »

Emma lui montra les petites poupées qu'elle avait récupérées.

« Qui a pu laisser ces trucs chez cette sale sorcière ? »

« Des personnes lui étant redevables, » répliqua Ruby en fronçant les sourcils avec mécontentement.

Mais difficile d'en vouloir au nain alors qu'il n'avait pas toutes les informations.

« Tu crois que ça aura un effet sur le vampire ? »

« Aucune idée, » lui répondit Emma. « C'est juste une tradition superstitieuse pour vous, mais avec ce que nous a raconté Belle sur les représentations humaines, les bonnes intentions et le reste, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être un fond de vérité si cette habitude a traversé les âges dans votre monde. Et on va vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour repousser le Mal et nous protéger, qu'elle vienne de Mohna ou d'ailleurs, je suis prête à tout essayer. »

« Ça me va, » grogna Leroy. « Parce qu'on n'est pas franchement une armée. »

« Je te l'ai dit, » souffla Emma avec exaspération. « Ça ne servirait à rien d'être cinquante si c'est pour se gêner et se faire trucider. »

Ruby sortit de la ville et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si ces poupées ont été fabriquées pour Regina, en admettant qu'elles fonctionnent vraiment contre un vampire, ne protégeront-elles pas _que_ Regina ? Ou peut-être qu'elles sont attachées à son foyer. »

« C'est une possibilité, » confirma Belle.

« Ouais ? Eh ben on improvisera. Arrête-toi là, Ruby. »

« Okay, chef. »

Il faisait nuit noire. Toute la forêt semblait silencieuse. Ils descendirent de voiture sans un bruit, s'armèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'endroit qu'avaient indiqué le plan. Dix minutes plus tard, Emma leva son regard de son téléphone et s'arrêta.

« D'après le GPS, on y est. »

Ils observèrent autour d'eux. À part des arbres, il ne semblait rien y avoir de spécial dans ce coin.

« Regardez un peu partout, mais ne vous éloignez pas, » leur demanda Emma en parcourant les alentours de sa lampe-torche.

Sa magie bouillait dans son sang, nourrie par sa peur et sa colère. Ses parents faisaient toujours preuve d'optimisme, d'obstination et de force, mais présentement tout ce qu'Emma savait c'était que généralement, dans la vraie vie, tout ce qui pouvait tourner mal le faisait.

Alors quand la terre commença à gronder, elle ne fut même pas surprise.

« Reculez ! » les prévint Ruby.

Tous se précipitèrent derrière un arbre. Juste à temps. Le sol s'affaissa d'un seul coup devant eux, un éclair blanc les aveugla et quand enfin ils purent de nouveau voir, ils perçurent deux formes sortir de ce trou.

Immédiatement ils braquèrent torches et armes vers les intrus, seulement pour découvrir Snow et David, mal en point, tenter de se hisser sur le sol.

« Ow ! C'est nous ! Baissez ça ! »

« David ! »

Ruby se précipita vers eux pour les aider. Emma, les jambes tremblantes de soulagement, suivit de près.

Ses parents étaient couverts de poussière, de terre et de blessures. David gardait un avant-bras plaqué contre son torse, son autre main renfermait une épée élégante qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue. Snow lâcha son arc au sol et se laissa tomber à genoux, étourdie par une sale coupure à la tête. Son cou saignait également mais la blessure semblait superficielle. On l'avait griffée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On était en bas, à combattre le vampire, quand il y a eu cet éclair… Le vampire a été repoussé, et nous, on s'est retrouvés là. »

« C'était Regina. Ses yeux brillaient, et elle a frappé ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et après… ça. »

« Où est Regina ? » interrogea Emma en jetant un œil au trou.

Une galerie semblait ouverte mais il n'y avait personne. Pas un mouvement. Pas un son.

« Aucune idée, » informa David en toussant. « Faut qu'on aille la chercher. »

Occupée à l'examiner, Belle secoua la tête.

« Vous n'irez nulle part. Votre poignet est cassé et je crois que vos côtes sont abîmées. Et Snow a peut-être une commotion. »

« Belle a raison. Non, David, » contra Emma plus fortement lorsque son père commença à protester. « Vous êtes fatigués et blessés, vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité. »

« Le vampire est encore là-dessous, on ne sait pas ce qu'a fait Regina, si elle l'a blessé ou tué. Et là-dessous, on y voit presque rien. »

« Ruby et moi irons. Leroy, tu montes la garde ici. Appelle l'équipe de secours. Belle, tu peux t'occuper d'eux en attendant leur arrivée ? Appelez du renfort si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de nous d'ici quinze minutes. »

Sans attendre les réticences de ses parents ou leur expression d'inquiétude, Emma sauta dans le trou et faillit tomber face la première en se réceptionnant. Près d'elle, Ruby atterrit avec grâce et lui offrit un sourire malin.

Elles se mirent en route.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de lampe-torche, » commenta Emma plus pour briser le silence étouffant que pour faire la conversation.

Ruby haussa les épaules en progressant devant elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me demande ce qu'a pu faire Regina. »

« Apparemment elle a sorti mes parents de là. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas avec eux. »

« Eh bien, sa magie semble vraiment instable, alors elle n'a peut-être pas complètement contrôlé son sortilège. C'est pas vraiment étonnant. Après avoir vu ce qu'elle a fait cet après-midi, ce sort de protection… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Même moi j'ai su le faire. Perso, je trouve le feu et les arbres qui bougent beaucoup, beaucoup plus impressionnants. Ow ! Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes sans prévenir ? »

Ruby tourna la tête vers elle, incrédule.

« C'était de la magie blanche. »

« Quoi ? »

« Em ! Le sort de protection que vous avez toutes les deux lancé, c'était de la magie blanche. »

« Et… ? »

« Regina ne se sert pas de magie blanche. Jamais. C'est impossible. »

Exaspérée, Emma la poussa pour qu'elle se remette à avancer.

« On devrait bannir ce mot de notre vocabulaire. Elle voulait protéger Henry, alors elle a utilisé la magie blanche. Et alors ? »

« Elle l'a aussi utilisée pour me soigner. »

« Ah ? On en parle librement maintenant ? »

« Comme si tu n'avais pas compris. »

« Gold savait soigner d'après ce que j'ai compris, non ? Et il n'était pas censé être le Mal Incarné ? »

« Le Dark One se sert de magie, ses pouvoirs sont quasiment infinis, ils ne sont pas régis par la magie blanche ou noire. Les sorciers, par contre, si. Soit ils sont blancs comme toi, soit ils sont noirs comme Regina. Se servir de l'un ou de l'autre comme ça… c'est censé être impossible. Tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand le sort de protection s'est activé. Elle était la première stupéfaite. Comme quand elle a réussi à me soigner. »

« OK. Donc tu penses que sa magie est déséquilibrée parce qu'elle parvient à utiliser la magie blanche pour certains sorts ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment une experte dans le domaine. »

Une bifurcation brusque à droite les fit pénétrer dans une cavité plus large, comme une salle taillée très récemment. Il y avait des débris de roche partout, de la poussière obstruait l'air et Emma retint une quinte de toux en braquant sa torche autour d'elle.

« Emma ! »

Elle suivit le regard de Ruby avec sa lampe et le faisceau de lumière révéla une forme au sol.

C'était Regina, et elle était inanimée. Mais les mouvements de sa poitrine prouvaient la vie qui l'habitait encore, tout comme l'urgence de la situation. Parce que sa respiration était rapide, sifflante et faible, même si elle résonnait dans le silence ambiant.

Avait-elle été blessée ? Peut-être avait-elle reçu des pierres sur le dos ou la poitrine, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle semblait avoir tant de mal à respirer.

« Merde, » souffla Emma, son cœur s'accélérant encore.

Son chemin fut interrompu très brusquement par un champ d'énergie invisible. Elle le frappa plusieurs fois, mais manifestement elle n'irait pas plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Emma… »

« Quoi ? »

Ruby fronça les sourcils, sa main sur la barrière.

« Je crois qu'il la protège. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ruby haussa un sourcil et fit un vague geste autour d'elles.

« Oh, » souffla Emma, incrédule. Pourquoi le fantôme protégerait-il Regina ? « Le vampire n'est plus là ! » appela t-elle néanmoins, et le fait qu'elle ne se sentit même pas ridicule en disait très long sur sa vie actuelle. « Tu peux arrêter maintenant ! »

Rien.

Sérieusement ?

Elle frappa la paroi magique.

« Eh ! On est du bon côté ! Laisse-nous passer ! »

Pas de réaction.

Elle n'entendait quasiment plus la respiration de Regina. Son ventre se serra.

« On est là pour l'aider, on veut la sortir de là ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Elle a besoin d'aide, laisse-nous passer ! »

« Emma, elle ne respire plus. »

Nauséeuse, elle fit un pas en arrière, concentra sa magie dans son poing et l'abattit sur la barrière. Mais ça ne suffit pas et elle ignora la douleur dans son bras, ses yeux sur le corps de Regina.

« Si tu es là pour la protéger, tu dois nous laisser passer ! Elle va mourir, c'est ça que tu veux ?! Arrête tes conneries ! »

Mais ses mots résonnaient dans le silence et n'avaient aucun impact. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en ville et dire à Henry qu'elle n'avait pu sauver sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas.

Regina ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

« Je veux juste l'aider, » souffla t-elle, la gorge serrée. « S'il te plait, laisse-moi la sauver. Laisse-moi – »

La barrière disparut, elle le sentit jusque dans son être, alors elle se précipita vers Regina, la fit basculer sur le dos. Il y avait un peu de sang sur son visage, mais aucune blessure grave apparente. Ses paumes étaient mutilées. Rien qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle avait cessé de respirer.

« Allez, Regina… »

Son cœur battait encore, faiblement, lentement, il s'arrêterait bientôt. Emma redressa Regina pour qu'elle soit en position assise contre elle, lui leva la tête, une main sous son menton.

« Respire ! »

Sans savoir comment, pourquoi, sa magie s'éveilla et Emma suivit son instinct. Elle dirigea ce flot chaud et doux vers ses mains, puis vers Regina.

Qui prit une petite inspiration, ses poumons se révoltant contre ce qui bloquait sa respiration.

« C'est bien, c'est bien, » souffla Emma alors que Ruby l'aidait à maintenir Regina en position assise.

La peau de la sorcière était glacée, beaucoup trop pâle, ses lèvres violettes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Bien qu'elle demeurait inconsciente, son corps poussé par la magie d'Emma tentait d'inspirer et d'expirer, mais le sifflement et les spasmes douloureux témoignaient de toutes les difficultés qu'il rencontrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Emma, stupéfaite.

Ruby fouillait les poches de Regina tant bien que mal.

« Je cherche… ça ! »

Elle tendit, triomphante, un petit inhalateur.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Emma le récupéra et fronça les sourcils.

« Il faut qu'elle respire ce truc, » marmonna Ruby en ouvrant la bouche de Regina.

Il leur fallut plusieurs tentatives mais elles parvinrent finalement à un résultat. Après trois doses, la respiration de Regina s'améliorait mais restait très loin d'être idéale.

« C'est mieux mais faut vite qu'on la sorte de là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce truc ? »

« Autant que je puisse en juger, une sorte de potion. »

« Elle est malade ? »

« Ne me demande pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Emma ! »

Avec un sursaut, Emma tourna la tête pour découvrir que ce qui avait mis Ruby en alerte n'était rien de moins que le vampire. Et ce n'était pas parce que quatre flèches ornaient son corps, que des coups d'épée avaient entaillé sa chair et que le sort de Regina l'avait brûlé à de multiples endroits qu'il paraissait moins effrayant.

Ses nombreuses blessures et son pas chancelant ne l'avaient clairement pas mis de bonne humeur, et il avançait lentement vers elles.

Emma ne prit même pas la peine de sortir son arme cette fois-ci, alors qu'un grondement sourd montait de la gorge de Ruby. Son corps tout entier semblait prêt à bondir, pour fuir ou attaquer.

« Je ne pense pas que notre ami protégeait Regina de nous, en fait. »

« Reste avec elle. »

« Où tu vas ? Emma ! »

Ignorant l'appel, Emma courut en contournant le monstre. Aveuglé par sa colère et sa soif, le vampire continuait de se diriger vers Regina dont les vêtements et les mains restaient couverts de sang.

Cela laissa à Emma tout le loisir d'attraper son sac et d'avancer beaucoup plus prudemment derrière le monstre. Elle déposa trois poupées en demi-cercle derrière lui avant de se précipiter vers Ruby lorsqu'il accéléra pour se jeter sur elle.

Sa magie le repoussa un peu, mais pas assez. Elle jeta deux autres poupées de chaque côté de lui, continuant le cercle, mais il fut sur elle en une seconde, l'assommant presque.

« Emma ! »

Ses oreilles sifflaient, tout tournait autour d'elle. Son estomac essaya de se révolter mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à le pacifier. Il fallait qu'elle se relève.

Allez ! Allez !

Chancelante, elle se remit sur ses pieds. Chercha son sac, à moitié aveuglée par des larmes de douleur. Il avait atterri à trois mètres d'elle. Et le vampire se tenait entre elle et lui.

« Emma, _bouge_ ! »

Mais les vertiges la rendaient lente et maladroite. Elle vit le vampire face à elle ouvrir grand sa gueule monstrueuse, vit son corps se tendre, le vit démarrer et se jeter sur elle…

Seulement pour se retrouver coincé dans des rayons blancs aveuglants. Il hurla de douleur et de colère, se tordit, se débattit, mais le piège s'était refermé.

Stupéfaite, Emma observa le sol. Les deux poupées restantes étaient venues fermer le cercle autour du vampire. Une aide de leur ami fantôme, sans aucun doute.

Abasourdie, elle observa le vampire se tortiller de façon monstrueuse sous les assauts de l'énergie blanche. Puis un flash, une odeur écœurante, et lorsqu'Emma parvint à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, ne restaient des Figures et de la créature que des cendres.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée. Elle se souvint de la situation et tourna la tête pour voir Ruby soulever sans grand effort Regina.

« Elle est glacée, » se plaignit la jeune femme en s'approchant d'Emma. « Tu peux marcher ? »

« Oui. »

« Il t'a donné un sale coup sur la tête. »

« Ça ira. Je guéris vraiment vite depuis que je suis une princesse magique. »

Avec un petit rictus face à sa dérision, Ruby se mit en route.

Son pas rapide et anxieux apprit à Emma que l'état de Regina était loin de s'améliorer.

O

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsqu'Emma put enfin prendre le temps de souffler.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital et inspira profondément.

À leur arrivée, Snow avait refusé catégoriquement que Whale les approche. Ce fut sa collègue, le docteur Sara London, cinquantenaire à la peau sombre, qui avait été rappelée en urgence.

Résultat des courses, Snow devait rester en observation pendant deux jours, David avait le poignet bandé et avait ordre de rester tranquille pour que ses côtes guérissent, et tous deux étaient couverts d'hématomes et de coupures.

Et pourtant, ils avaient survécu. Mieux que ça même, puisque le vampire avait clairement arboré des traces de leur combat.

Un exploit qui viendrait gonfler leur légende, sans aucun doute.

Il faisait frais cette nuit. Avec la fatigue et l'adrénaline qui la quittait, le corps d'Emma tremblait. Elle eut même du mal à démarrer la voiture. Dans une petite ville, aucun trajet ne durait bien longtemps au milieu de la nuit. Elle se retrouva devant chez Granny et Ruby en quelques minutes. Son estomac la brûlait, le stress mêlé à la faim, et alors qu'elle frappait doucement à la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'un mal de tête s'installait.

Ce fut Archie qui lui ouvrit.

« Hey, » souffla Emma en entrant.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il. « Ruby vient d'appeler. Mais nous n'avons rien dit à Henry. »

« Il ne dort pas, je suppose ? »

Avec un petit sourire triste, Archie secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Il n'a pas dit un mot, » informa Granny de sa place sur le canapé. À ses pieds, Pongo dormait. « Il est complètement chamboulé. »

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui. »

Archie lui indiqua la chambre du fond, celle de droite. La porte était entrouverte, alors Emma put apercevoir son fils avant d'entrer. En pyjama, il se tenait assis sur le lit, le dos contre son coussin, les genoux contre la poitrine. La lampe près de lui n'était pas éteinte et accentuait sa pâleur.

Bon sang, il paraissait si terriblement jeune.

« Henry ? » appela Emma doucement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle s'empressa de le rassurer en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. « C'est fini, le vampire n'existe plus. Ils vont bien, ils sont à l'hôpital tous les trois. »

Pas de mouvement, mais ses yeux brillèrent. Mal à l'aise face à ce mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Emma continua.

« Mary-Margaret va devoir rester un moment en observation à cause d'une blessure à la tête. David s'en sort un peu mieux, mais plus d'équitation ou de combat à l'épée pour lui pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils iront bien. »

Le regard d'Henry ne s'éclaircit pas, au contraire. Alors Emma se lécha les lèvres, la gorge sèche, et continua.

« Regina est inconsciente pour le moment. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi. Le médecin, Nova et Belle pensent que c'est parce qu'elle a épuisé ses forces, mais elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Mais le docteur London a dit qu'elle se réveillera demain ou après-demain au plus tard, quand elle récupérera assez de magie. »

Il ne bougea pas. Ne parla pas.

Fatigué et petit et fragile et hanté.

Trop épuisée pour paniquer à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur pour lui, Emma se leva, attrapa la veste de son fils et la lui tendit.

« Enfile ça. On y va. »

La manière dont Henry attrapa le vêtement avant de l'enfiler par-dessus son pyjama tout en passant ses pieds dans ses baskets lui souffla qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

Après de rapides salutations, Emma entraîna Henry vers la voiture de patrouille. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence le plus total.

Le hall était vide à cette heure-ci. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs et l'équipe de nuit leur jetait des coups d'œil curieux sans les interpeler. Emma s'y habituait doucement, à ces regards qu'elle recevait, au fait d'être reconnue partout où elle allait.

Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Mary-Margaret et David mais Emma ne s'y arrêta pas. Ils devaient dormir, épuisés comme ils l'avaient été, et le matin arriverait bien vite. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, Henry ne réclamait qu'une seule chose.

Alors elle alla un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ruby, assise sur une chaise près de la porte, leva la tête.

« Tu peux rentrer. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Rentre chez toi, Ruby. Granny t'attend. »

« Ok. À demain. »

Elle jeta un œil à Henry qui ne tourna même pas le regard vers elle. Le pas de Ruby s'éloigna, et Emma poussa la porte de la chambre, posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'invita à entrer.

La petite chambre baignait dans la douce lueur d'une lampe de chevet et des appareils médicaux. Lorsqu'Henry se figea au pied du lit, Emma lui expliqua d'une voix basse :

« Ils ont dû rapidement faire remonter la température de son corps pour la sauver, c'est pour ça, les couvertures. Elle est encore très pâle, mais ça ira mieux. Les coupures et les égratignures guériront vite. Le masque l'aide à respirer, parce que pour le moment elle a un peu de mal à le faire sans aide. C'est impressionnant, mais c'est seulement temporaire. Il faut pas trop t'inquiéter d'entendre sa respiration bruyante, ça ira mieux. Ses mains sont bandées parce que… hum, pour combattre le vampire, elle a utilisé une forme de magie avec des runes et qu'apparemment, elle les a tracés dans ses paumes. Mais sa magie arrangera ça. Ça ira. Les machines servent à surveiller sa santé, son cœur et sa température. Et l'intraveineuse permet de lui donner des médicaments pendant qu'elle est endormie. »

Ses mots flottaient dans le vide, mais elle sentait que le garçon les buvait. Avec prudence, lentement, il s'approcha du lit, puis du chevet. Il leva une main et la tendit vers Regina, les doigts tremblants, seulement pour la laisser tomber sur le matelas, son poing serré autour du drap blanc.

Indécise, Emma fit un pas vers lui. Ses doutes l'empêchaient de choisir une marche à suivre avec cet enfant muet, fermé.

« Henry ? »

Un petit son brisé monta de sa poitrine, il baissa la tête, ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

Il éclata en sanglots.

Le cœur d'Emma se brisa. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, ne s'aperçut pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à elle aussi.

D'un seul coup, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son fils pleurer ainsi, qu'elle le voyait dans un tel état.

Son bébé…

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Creuser le fossé entre la mère qui l'avait élevé et lui, échouer à le sauver de la goule, à l'empêcher de voir son ami être affreusement mutilé, à recevoir son sang en plein visage,...

Les jambes d'Henry commençaient à trembler de fatigue, alors Emma le souleva et alla se coucher sur le second lit de la chambre avec lui. D'une main, elle tira une couverture sur eux, laissa le garçon pleurer contre son épaule jusqu'à épuisement, incapable de faire autre chose que de passer une main dans son dos, dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, elle s'endormit, elle aussi.

OOO


End file.
